Dreams Do come True
by Sanji-kunZoro-san
Summary: Five girls get sucked into the world of One Piece. As a young girl's dreams come into a crazy reality, Love, drama, and EXTREME CRAZYNESS bloom!
1. Defintion of Stupid

**Hmm second story… Multitalented? Nope. I'm just going to try and do 2 stories at the same. So spare me the complaints of taking to long. Okey dokey! Well this features my personality and my buds. I'm Belen (monkey), there is Harlei (peanut), and there is Alyssa (Itchy). I didn't use real names and I'm not Japanese (I just use Zoro cause I prefer the Japanese version). American to be certain, well two half Mexicans. I really don't use big words like my other story, a bit of a coconut head. I just used my computer.**

**Caution: Major stupidity and elements of some actual stupid things we have done.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapy 1: The definition of stupid

"Gahh! Belen!" Harlei pouted." That wasn't fair!"

I smirked," I'm a winner! Yay me! 17th time! HaHa!"

" I demand a rematch!"

" Fine, but no matter what I'll win with Sanji!"

"You guys need to grow up," Alyssa snorted.

We were at our apartment celebrating my 18th birthday. Harlei and I were playing OP Grand Battle while Alyssa scowled us. I am the master of OP Grand Battle and I will always triumph! Harlei yet is having a hard time excepting that.

" Monkey, you're practically a adult right now. You even pay the rent on your own, but you still can't let go of your childhood love, Sanji." Alyssa tried to explain.

"Sanji! Where?"

" What's wrong with it, Itchy? Harlei asked," When we took the IQ test we all came out perfectly normal. Belen is just having a hard time letting go and we should except that."

Alyssa sweat-dropped," Hallmark card?"

" Nah, Quote of the day."

Just then a big explosion came from my room.

" Aiee! My room!" I screamed then dashed over to it.

"What the-?" Harlei and Alyssa questioned.

They dashed into my room after me. When they got in they couldn't find me.

" Belen this isn't funny!" Harlei yelled.

" What if something happened to her!"

" Don't be ridiculous Itchy, Monkey is always doing stupid stunts like this. Lets go, I bet I can beat her while she is so called missing," A devious smile appeared on her face.

" Guys looked at this!" I yelled from the closet.

" We aren't falling for that Belen!" they called.

" I'm serious! Come here quickly!"

They moaned and walked over to the closet.

" Cool!" Harlei jumped.

"What the heck?"

" I know, it appeared out of no where! Lets go in it!"

Standing right in front of us is a portal. A real portal!

"I wonder were it leads to?" Peanut asked.

" You want to go?" Alyssa yelled.

" Yep," we said together.

"Come on itchy!" we gave her the pout.

" No!"

" Pwease!"

"No!"

" Pweease! With Chocolate sprinkled on top!"

"No!"

" Dang she is as tough as a iron wall," I whined.

" Stick in the crud," mumbled Harlei.

" What?" I looked at Harlei.

" Anyways No!" Alyssa protested.

" Fine!" we snorted back at her.

" I'm not going, I'm going to call insert boy friend name here!" she turned around.

" Come on Harlei, you're are my only buddy!" I lied.

" Yah Belen, Ditto!" She lied too.

We hopped into the portal.

" Oh come on guys don't give me that!" Alyssa whined.

She looked around. Sighed a bit then hopped into the portal.

" I'm going to get for thissssssss!" she yelled.

* * *

**One Piece world**

"ZzzzzzZzzzzzZ" Zoro snorted.

**BOOM!**

" Oooooof!" he yelled.

A girl had fallen from the sky. Landing on the roof of the cabin, square on Zoro.

" ZzzzzzZzzzz" I slept.

" What the heck!" he yelled.

I continued to sleep.

_Sound sleeper…_

" Ahhh…Sanji-kun…. what…. a…han-Zzzz" I snored more.

" Oh god! Get off me!" he flipped me off.

I landed on the hard roof of the cabin with a decent clunk. Waking me up in the process.

" Snort…I could of sworn I was inside… when did I fall asleep?" I turned around and faced the confused swordsman," wh-what…?- AIEeeeeeeeeeeeeee!-Zo-Zoro?"

Zoro jumped back," How do you know my name!"

" How am I in the One Piece world! No this is a dream! Wake up!" I pounded my head," Owww bad idea… , I turned around again and saw Zoro again," Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

" Don't do that!" he yelled over my screaming.

" You can not be real!" I screamed.

" Calm down and yes I am!" he argued back.

I closed my eyes and did so yoga breathing," Just a dream…Just a Dream," I opened my eyes and there he was again," Aieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

" Gahh!" he covered his ears.

" What is the commotion about?" yelled a familiar voice.

I turned around and saw a god! "SANJI-KUN!"

" What the-," Sanji looked dumbfounded.

I lost my balance and fell off the roof.

" Holy macaroni!" I screamed.

I waited for the impact…nothing happened.

" Huh?" I looked around and the man I admired the most had caught me.

" Heavenly angels are falling from the sky!" he shot hearts at me.

My mouth dropped open, but I closed it in the process because I probably had Cheetoh breath," Sa-Sanji-kun?"

" How do you know my name?"

" Oh my god you're him!" I hugged him tightly.

The hearts in his eyes got even bigger and his nostrils flared.

Just then familiar scream rang our ears, much louder than mine. I started thinking about it for a minute, where's Harlei? Where's Alyssa?

"!"

I jumped out of Sanji's arms," Harlei shoot!"

" Huh? Miss, may I at least know your name?"

"Call me Belen!" I called while I was running into the kitchen.

" Wait! Wench!" Zoro called," I think she's mistrustful." He snorted a bit.

" Shut-up crap head," Sanji snorted

Kitchen-

"Harlei?" I called," Were is she?"

" Over here Belen!" she screamed.

There she was, Usopp and Luffy were swarming her too.

" Help!" she yelled.

" Back off blood suckers!" I forgot they were apart of my favorite show and grabbed Harlei.

" How did we get here?" She questioned.

" I don't know! And pull your shirt up!" I yelled back at her.

" What? You're in you pajamas!"

" I am! What? Shoot! Hey you are too!"

" What a day to pick skimpy pajamas!"

"You're telling me!"

All of a sudden we heard an even worse scream, 10 times louder than Harlei's.

" There is only one person who could scream the loudest, especially in these kind of situations." I said.

" Hmmm, but who?" Harlei questioned.

(Light bulb) "Alyssa!" we snapped.

We dashed out the kitchen. Leaving Luffy and Usopp even more confused than they already are.

Alyssa's screams were coming from the infirmary. We ran in there to find her stuffed into a corner with Chopper in the opposite corner doing the same.

" Get away! Your just a figment of Belen's retarded imagination!" she screamed louder.

" Gahh I'm not figment stupid human!" Chopper shot back at her.

Then she caught site of us," Belen GET ME OUT OF YOUR STUPID DREAM!"

" Alyssa this isn't a dream," I tried to clam her, but I did quite the opposite.

" This isn't real!" she screamed.

Harlei walked over to her quietly and smacked her so hard it looked like something I'd do to a pervert!

"See Alyssa this is real!" she yelled.

Alyssa's face darkened. Chopper was still in the corner shivering and cussing at the same. I walked over there calmly. I bent down and smiled.

" You're cute you know?" I said smiling.

He jumped up and started dancing," Don't praise me human, don't call me cute!"

" I think I calmed him down," I said.

Just then the whole crew came rushing in to see what the screaming is about.

" What's going on and who are you guys?"

" Uh-oh," We three said at the same time.

* * *

**Wow what a chapter, phew. This is going to be a heck of a story to write. Ohh well I hope you enjoyed it! See ya in the next chapter!**


	2. Impact, Dark, and Paint

**Hmm no reviews yet? Oh well. I didn't like the first chapter anyways. Too dull**.

* * *

Chapter 2: Impact, Paint, and Dark

Harlei and Alyssa were too dumbstruck to even talk so I began to explain. Well at least tried to.

" Ahem… Well we… Okay we well… oh crap," I staggered.

Zoro glared at me," On with it!"

" Hold your horses sword-boy, It's hard to explain because we have no idea how we got here either!" I yelled back at him.

" That just proves your lying!" Zoro points at me.

" Am not! I never lie!" I lied.

Harlei and Alyssa were about to say something, but I stopped them before the go and say something stupid.

" Shut it," I pointed at them.

" Zoro, they can be telling the truth." Usopp tried to reassure." I mean who goes around wearing that!" He pointed at my pajamas.

I glared," Do you want me to hit you?"

Usopp stood behind Zoro.

" I like her, she's cool. So are her friends." Luffy said.

" You're telling me! They're all adorable!" Sanji gave us that face.

I smiled at the two, but glared at Zoro.

Nami looked at me funny," Are you sure you have no idea how you three got her?"

" Yah," I nodded.

" I trust them we need more girls on the ship anyways," she said.

" I agree with Nami-swan!"

Zoro bent over to where my friends were, Peanut quickly ran over to me while Itchy froze.

" You're just a cartoon! Don't come any closer!" she screamed.

" Calm down, I'm just checking if you're hiding anything," he said.

" I said don't come any closer!" she lifted her hand to smack him, but he grabbed her wrist. She gasped.

" You touched me… oh my lord you're not a hologram! And I'm a cartoon!" she screamed more.

" Quit yelling, what the heck are you talking about?"

She spread her hand out and yelled," Ugh! **IMPACT IMPACT SPARO!"**

Like the impact dial, her hand shot Zoro into the wall. Every one gasped and said," A Devil fruit!"

" What the-! What did I do? And how do I know Italian?" Alyssa questioned herself.

Luffy yelled," Awesome!"

Zoro got up he was even more agitated than before," You wanna fight!" He unsheathed his sword and pointed it at her.

"Please! Don't hurt me! I'm sorry! I didn't even know I could do that!" She got into a crouching position.

" Don't hurt her!" Harlei yelled, her eyes glowed midnight blue," **Kuro Kuro Rayo**!" A dark beam pushed Zoro back into the same position he was before.

" Awesome!" Luffy yelled again, the rest of the crew gapped and turned to me.

" Heh, Heh we had no idea!" I panicked.

" Wow! Cool! I have powers too!" Harlei squealed.

Zoro got back up and growled," Damn it!"

The two squealed and ran behind me. My face turned white.

" Hold it Marimo!" Sanji pinned Zoro," You're not going to hurt these beautiful ladies!"

" Let me at them!" he barked

I whispered in Harlei's ear," Told you he's good."

" Join our crew!" Luffy yelled out of nowhere.

Every one stared at Luffy. Then out of the blankness Alyssa yelled," What in the world has possessed you to even think of asking such a retarded-!"

I covered Alyssa's demented mouth," My friend's a psychopath, let me talk to them first before we answer."

They looked at me," In private."

" Oh," They said then left the room.

"I think we should join them!" I squealed

My friends looked at me then yelled," WHAT!"

"What? Guys we need to stay in order to find out how to get home!"

" You saw what that swordsman tried to do to me!" Alyssa yelled.

" You should 'a saw what you did to him," Harlei smirked.

" And you? You were like a monster in a horror movie!" Alyssa yelled back.

" Hey!"

"Ha!"

" Guys stop it!" I yelled," Fighting is not going to help us, we need to find out how we got here!"

" We know," Harlei sighed," and how did we get these devil fruit powers."

I spotted 3 bags located behind Alyssa," Alyssa what are those?"

" I don't know I found them here with our names on them so I just grabbed them," she explained.

"Well let's open them!" Harlei squealed as if it was Christmas.

I opened my bag, majority of the stuff were clothes, my video Mp3, my laptop, my drawing book, a paintbrush, pallet, tubes of paints, and a note?

" Look at this guys a note!" I smiled.

_Dear Teenagers,_

_You have been sent to the world of One Piece, one of the most famous manga comics and now the series. You are all given the powers of the Devil Fruit._

_Alyssa-Impact Impact Fruit (one of the dangerous fruits), You now have the ability to produce heavy power waves causing major pain to your opponent and also launching him back. Another ability is you can absorb a hit making it extremely hard to hurt you. There are other abilities that you will soon find out. _

_Harlei-Kuro Kuro Fruit (the dark dark fruit), You have the ability to produce dark waves, read minds, seek out others dreams, create black wholes leading anywhere you please, and you are able to speak in somebody else head. Use with precaution._

_Belen-Gaka Gaka Fruit (the painter painter fruit) Your ability is using your paintbrush and paints you can now paint anywhere and whatever you paint comes to life, but will demolish with paint thinner. You can also control colors to make power waves._

_Now that you have devil fruit powers, you cannot swim no matter what. There several reasons you are sent here-_

The letter stopped at the end of the page." Maybe they forgot to finish?"

" I want to go home," Alyssa wailed.

" I guess we just need to bare it, maybe we'll find out how to leave later on," Harlei assured.

" I want to stay." I mumbled," This is my dream anyways I want to live it out awhile."

They sighed," Fine."

"Yay!" I hugged them," I wonder how my devil fruit power works?"

" Try it out!" Alyssa squealed.

" Okay, okay. Let's see," I grabbed my paintbrush and pallet. Then I squirt some paint into the pallet. I lifted the paintbrush and painted a bird in thin air! It came alive too! We all gasped.

* * *

**Yay! I'll be back in about an hour and do another chapter! See'Ya then!**


	3. Places

**Hey my friends wanted me to continue so I am! I have fun writing it anyways!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Belen's POV**

I watched the bird float away in awe. My picture just floated away! I started freaking out, but remembered that it was just my devil fruit power. I don't even remember eating one anyways.

" I want to draw an elephant!" I screamed.

" NO!" my friends both said.

" Oh come on I love elephants!" I whined.

" Do you want the dang ship to sink!" Alyssa smacked me.

" No I guess not," I mumbled.

We quickly changed clothes now that it was all of a sudden noon and not midnight. We walked into the kitchen (I had basically memorized the Going Merry) where every one was having a conference. They soon stared at us. Well Sanji and Zoro to be exact.

" What angels from heaven!" Sanji got all hearty at us.

I was wearing a short mini skirt, a long sleeve t-shirt, wedges with a Hawaiian flower on the tie, and a friendship chocker to top it off. My hair was tied in a high ponytail with a side parted for some hair hung out. Harlei was wearing a midriff; flare pants with an amazing belt buckle, Reeboks, and our friendship chocker. Her hair was in braids making her look cute, but in a cool way. Alyssa wore a tank top, tight shorts that came up to her knees, real gold bangles, flip flops, and our friendship chocker. Her hair was flipped out since it was to short to mess with. It gave her a mature look that really caught Zoro's eye for some odd reason.

" So have you guys decided?" Luffy jumped up.

" Yes we have!" Harlei exclaimed.

" We have decided to join!" I squealed.

" Temporarily! I have an exam in 2 weeks for collage! I can't miss it!" Alyssa quickly said.

" Come on Lyssa! Don't be a party pooper!" Harlei and I sighed.

" What should your places be?" Luffy questioned.

"These two are really good singers, the took choir strait through 7th to 12th grade! They're great!" I smiled.

The two blushed.

"Is it true?" Nami asked.

" Yes, we're ok I guess. I failed it the whole time cause I couldn't read the fricken music though," Harlei stated.

" But you were a great singer," Alyssa smiled.

" Do you two duets?" Sanji asked.

" Yes that is our specialty," Harlei smiled.

" Sing then, I want to hear you," Luffy protested.

" What?" Alyssa blushed deeply.

" Sing!" Luffy demanded.

" Captain's order's are absolute," Zoro smirked.

" Shoot," Harlei sighed, " Ok Alyssa, he's right. Luffy is the captain and his orders are absolute. I say we sing Jesus Take the Wheel. Okay?"

" Got it, pick up the harmony towards the end got it," Alyssa winked.

" Yessir!" Harlei saluted stupidly.

Harlei began and Alyssa picked up. Jesus Take the Wheel from Carrie Underwood

_She was driving last Friday on her way to Cincinnati  
On a snow white Christmas Eve  
Going home to see her Mama and her Daddy with the baby in the backseat  
Fifty miles to go and she was running low on faith and gasoline  
It been a long hard year  
She had a lot on her mind and she didn't pay attention  
She was going way to fast  
Before she knew it she was spinning on a thin black sheet of glass  
She saw both their lives flash before her eyes  
She didn't even have time to cry  
She was sooo scared  
She threw her hands up in the air _

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all on my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel

It was still getting colder when she made it to the shoulder  
And the car came to a stop  
She cried when she saw that baby in the backseat sleeping like a rock  
And for the first time in a long time  
She bowed her head to pray  
She said I'm sorry for the way  
I've been living my life  
I know I've got to change  
So from now on tonight

Jesus take the wheel  
Take it from my hands  
Cause I can't do this all my own  
I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
To save me from this road I'm on

Oh, Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, I'm letting go  
So give me one more chance  
Save me from this road I'm on  
From this road I'm on  
Jesus take the wheel  
Oh, take it, take it from me  
Oh, why, oh

Once Alyssa finished the end every one clapped and Sanji whistled. Most of them had sad looks on they're faces cause of the sad lyrics. A loud cry came from behind them. It was me, sobbing my heart out.

" I need to take five," I mumbled and left the room.

" What's wrong with her?" Sanji asked worriedly.

Alyssa and Harlei started counting down, " 5, 4, 3, 2 , 1."

I came back out all happy again, " Better!"

" What the-" Zoro looked at me awkwardly.

" That song always made me cry, it's so sad," I mumbled.

" But you said you needed to take 5," Nami asked.

" I know, I meant 5 seconds," I giggled.

" You two are going to be our musicians!" Luffy said happily.

The two high fived and turned to me, " What about B?"

"Well can you sing?" Usopp asked.

" Of course! I can watch!" I squealed and began to sing.

Alyssa and Harlei tackled me and covered my mouth, " No! Stop! She cannot! She'll send you all to the under world with her terrible singing!"

I pushed them off, " Sheesh I'm not that bad."

" Let's just say she's worst than Luffy," Harlei stated.

They all had ugly looks on their faces and shook their heads quickly.

" Well can you cook?" Sanji asked.

" Of course! I can cook- " I began.

" No!" The tackled me again, " Her cooking is ten times worse than her singing! You should of seen her Thanksgiving dinner! We had to get takeout!"

" I only set the stove on fire! How did I know it said use Fahrenheit and not Celsius!" I pushed them off again.

" Let's just say she burns toast," Harlei whispered to the crew.

They gave the same expression as before and shook they're heads not wanting me to burn the ship down.

" Well what can you do?" Chopper asked.

I started to think, but went brain dead. Then Alyssa quickly jumped and ran into the infirmary where our bags were and got my sketchbook. She came back and squealed, " Belen is the best artist ever!"

"What?" the crew questioned.

" That's right!" Harlei quickly shot up. I just blushed.

" Let's see!" Luffy whined.

Alyssa flipped through my sketchbook and pointed out the pictures of the crew I made. They stared in awe.

" She's amazing!" Luffy exclaimed.

" Isn't she! I mean she got 4 offers from graduate schools asking her in and offering a scholarship, but she turned them all down for some reason," Alyssa smiled, " We're still proud of our little chipmunk though!" she said giving me a nuggie.

" Ow OW! Stop!" I yelled, " I get it you're proud!"

" She is going to be our artist!" Luffy announced.

" Awesome!" I smiled.

" I say we have a feast for new nakama!" Sanji smiled.

" **MEAT!**" Luffy yelled.

I couldn't help, but laugh, " Cool! I always wanted to try Sanji-kun's food!"

" Well then you are in for something big!" Sanji winked at me.

After the big party I hung out on deck, it was night now and the sun was just going down. I sang a little verse from my favorite song Unwritten from Natasha Bedingfield. I had my batterie-powered stereo on and had her karaoke version in it. I couldn't help, but sing even if I knew I sucked.

_I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your innovations  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
Oh, oh, oh  
I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that wa  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in_

_No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inner visions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lip  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins_  
_Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
The rest is still unwritten  
Oh, yeah, yeah_

Once I finished I felt a warm hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Sanji smiling at me. I turned pure red.

" Oh my gosh! You didn't hear that all did you?" I looked away.

" I can't believe that your friends thought that you were bad. You're wonderful!" Sanji tried to reassure.

" You're just saying that," I mumbled and looked at the sea.

" I'm dead serious," Sanji grinned, " You got a voice of an angel."

" Thank you Sanji-kun," I smiled, " But I'm no musician."

" You sure are an artist," he said, "Harlei-chan showed me all the pictures you drew of me."

" She did?" I turned red again.

" They're great. They're so accurate to. How do you do it?" he asked.

" I've been drawing pictures of you for 7 years. I don't think I'm rusty enough to not pick up a bit all those years."

He laughed, " Belen-chan what is your dream?"

I was so delirious about how he said Belen-chan that I nearly forgot his question, " Oh um my dream? My dream is to be the best that I can possibly be."

" You're a lot like moss head," he chuckled.

" What's yours Sanji-kun?" I asked even if I already knew what his dream was. I just wanted to hear it in his own words, in person.

" To find All blue," he smiled dazly.

I was about to answer when I was interrupted by an annoying voice, Nami.

" Sanji-kun! Belen-san! Bed now!" She screamed and left.

_Great timing Nami…_I thought angerly.

"Hai! Nami-swan!" Sanji shot from his seriousness.

As he left I sighed. This was practically the most serious I'd ever get.

* * *


	4. Spinning

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

**(SANJI POV)**

I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth, but then I started hearing a voice in my head. A devious voice.

_That was cute…we all know B sucks. What was that all about?_

" _Who are you? And how did you get stuck in my head?"_

_Never mind that…so fess up what's up._

I felt a kick in my backside, but know one was there, "_What do you want?"_

" _Just answer my question before I kick you again."_

" _Nothing okay, now where are you and who are you?"_

" _Look up lover boy."_

I stared upwards. There I saw Harlei, riding on the ceiling fan.

" Harlei-chan? How did you? What did you?"

" Hi! Yah I kind'a was in the bathroom brushing my teeth and trying to read instructions for my devil fruit power. Well I said something and now I'm swinging on the fan," she smiled stupidly.

" Well I guess the bathroom is open now, have fun," I said and started walking towards the bathroom.

" **GET BACK HERE!**" Harlei screamed.

I looked up again, " What is it?"

Her eyes were all spirally, " Help…getting seriously…. dizzy…."

" Ah Mellorine! Jump into my arms!" I gazed at her.

" You think I'm a complete idiot? Whoa…Sanji I did not know you had a twin…" she dazed again.

" What are you talking about?" I looked around and saw nothing.

" Help…me…I'm gonna barf…" she clung to the fan blade and started to turn green.

" I better move then," I sidestepped towards the bathroom.

She threw a toothpaste tube at me and screamed, " Don't leave me!"

" Okay, just jump down," I held my arms out.

" Can't…too dizzy……………….." she turned green again.

" Okay I'll come get you," I got up on a storage box and held my arms out for her.

She tried to grab my hand but missed every full circle, " This…isn't…. working…. help…. me!"

" Ok don't panic, I'll just turn off the fan," I jumped down and walked to the switch. I had never actually used it so I just pushed a button. The fan started to go full speed.

" **SANJI!**" she screamed, " **OFF! OFF!**"

" Sorry!" I tried a different button. The fan just switched directions.

" **I DON'T LIKE THIS RIDE! SAVE ME!**" she screamed louder.

" Maybe this one," I pressed another button. I fan light turned on.

" **Gah! HOT! OWWEY! SANJI!**"

Then I found a button that said 'OFF', " Let's try this one," I pushed it and the fan stopped. Harlei was sobbing and moaning a lot.

" About…time…" she spaced and let go of the fan.

I panicked and ran over to catch her. She landed in my arms and she didn't look at all happy.

She pounded her fist in my head and sobbed, " God help me!"

" Are you ok Mellorine?"

" I think I'm gonna cause a serious upchuck…ohhh man…" she clutched her stomach, " I ate to much."

I set her on a cargo box and felt her head, " I better back up, you're burning like heck. If you barf," I pointed her head the opposite direction, " That way please."

" God…owwwey… I think I'm gonna be sick," she moaned.

" I think we already established that," I stood up, " I'll take you to Chopper."

Just then Belen walked into the room holding her toothbrush in her mouth and a hairbrush, " What's up?"

" Harlei-chan is a little sick," Sanji sweat dropped.

"A little! Man I'm starting to see colors! Wow Sanji! Did you dye your hair? It looks funny purple!" Harlei got all googol eyed.

" She's starting to get delirious too," I scratched my head.

" That's normal," she simply mumbled and walked past us to the bathroom.

Just then Alyssa came into the cargo hold with a toothbrush in her mouth and a hairbrush in her hand. Talk about Da-Ja-Vo.

" What's up?" she asked looking up from a piece of paper in her hand.

" What are you reading Lyssa?" Belen asked.

" Found instructions to my power thingy. Funny thing is that they're in Italian," she mumbled.

"Really?" Harlei asked, " I like Italian food!"

" She had chocolate?" Alyssa asked.

" Sanji?" Belen turned to me.

" She had a chocolate cake, but that's not the problem. She's sick," I sighed.

" With a fever?" Alyssa put her hand on Harlei's forehead, " Hey look this isn't in Italian! It says **Impact Impact no ****Sbattere**** (SLAM in Italian).**"

Just then Harlei got launched into the wall with a massive force. Alyssa flew into me while Belen watched with awe.

" Owwwwwwwwwwww! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Harlei screamed.

Alyssa got off me and ran over to Harlei, " Are you ok!"

Belen ran over to Harlei too, " Alyssa this is bad, remember what that note said. Your devil fruit is dangerous! Harlei can be seriously hurt!"

" Eeep!" she squealed.

Harlei started to glow purple, a force field launched the two beautiful girls back into the wall causing the ship to tip. I ran over to them and asked if they were all right.

" What the heck!" Harlei questioned herself.

" What the heck did you do that for!" Belen yelled.

" I'm sorry!" Harlei began to cry, " I didn't mean to! I can't control myself!"

The boat rocked back in forth.

**CRAAACCKKKKKK!**

Belen screamed as the boat rocked.

" It's a storm!" I yelled, " I'm gonna go get Nami-san!"

Right when I opened the door for the men's quarters Nami burst into the room. She had that 'I'm-going-to-kill-you' look on her beautiful face.

" Nami-san the-" I began.

" I know Sanji-kun, it's okay. It's only a little thunder storm," she turned to the three girls, " You three! I can freaking hear you from my room! Now get to bed now! What have been you guys been doing! Acting like immature little kids?"

" Look we're sorry, It was my fault for testing my devil fruit power," Alyssa confessed.

" Nami-san we need Chopper. Harlei-chan is getting nausea really bad, plus Alyssa used her devil fruit power directly on her!" I panicked.

" Where is she?" Nami asked.

Harlei had left the room to go vomit in the bathroom. You could hear her coughs.

" I'll get Chopper in a minute but first you two!" she pointed at Belen and Alyssa who where trying to sneak out.

" We're sorry!" the two squeaked.

" Sorry is not going to cut it!" She screamed, " Belen you go on watch for the rest of the week! Alyssa you're on laundry duty till further notice!"

" Oh come on!" the two whined.

" MARCH!"

" Crap…"

* * *


	5. Trouble Again

Wow I actually got reviews…wasn't expecting any. Oh well it means I have more of a reason to continue the story. By the way the name Belen is pronounced Beh-len.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**CRAAAAACCCKKK!**

**THUUUUD!**

**"OWWWWEY!"**

Belen scratched the back of her head. After that random clash from the thunder and her sudden fall off the crow's nest, she wasn't a very happy camper.

" Crap…this falling off the crows nest thing is going to be one of those recurring events that happens for other peoples humor, isn't it?" she moaned to herself.

She stood up and looked at her watch. It was 6:52 a.m.

" Thank god, Sanji-kun should be up by now to start on breakfast," she jumped of the cabin roof, " Which means shift number one is over!"

Rain poured down onto the Going Merry. The storm hadn't subsided yet. Belen had her pajama's on which had sadly soaked to her skin too. Her stupidity also led her into wearing a white tank top for a top that night. Her flannel pants that were rolled up to her knees were now ruined too. Despite all that, it had rained! She loves it when it rains! She loves the taste, the smell, and the feeling! Although beside all that her worst fear was thunderstorms so besides feeling exposed, refreshed, and light headed, she felt extreme fear too. She walked into the kitchen and wrung out her hair, making a humongous puddle in the process.

" Still raining?" asked a random voice.

" Hmm?"

Belen stared up from her wringing. Sanji had just walked into the kitchen. He didn't have his suite coat on, but was carrying it. He didn't have his tie on either. It looked like he had just woken up.

" Oh good morning Sanji-kun and yes it is still pouring buckets," she straitened up.

" Good morning Mellorine!" once he saw her shirt he gaped at her cleavage.

She giggled, " Pervert."

" How was your watch last night?" he asked, still hearts in his eyes.

" Brutal, but hey I'm me. I'll get over it in a matter of minutes. Be what you are and you are what you be. That's my motto," Belen smiled.

" What a beautiful motto, it's a great thing to live by," Sanji grabbed a pan from the cabinet.

" Thank you, I love making my own proverbs and reading them from the bible. Some people think it's a waste of time. I think it's magic," she drifted into her own little world.

" Bible?" he stared at her in confusion.

" Huh? Oh right this is a different world," she scratched her chin, " Wait a minute, let me show you what I'm talking about. I'll go change my clothes and be right back!"

" I'll be waiting my angel!" Sanji called as she dashed for her room.

A few minutes later Belen came back in normal clothes. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, washed out jean shorts, black Reeboks, gold hoop earrings, and her friendship chocker. Her hair was in a ponytail like the day before. She came back with a green-leather covered book. The binding was woven with an orange ribbon and it was latched with a gold lock. The title said in metallic yellow lettering ' The Holy Bible'.

Sanji was gawking at her again, " You look beautiful!"

" Really? I got dressed in the dark," she sat down on the table and set the book onto it, " Okay Sanji-kun this is the Holy Bible!"

Sanji left his pan and sat down next to Belen, " It's a book?"

" A huh! It's based on religious stories about god. It teaches lessons, talks about meanings of things, and tells stories. Some bibles are different though. Alyssa and Harlei got this one for my 15th birthday," she opened the book.

" That's a lot to read about." He looked through the pages.

" It is, but it's fun. Look here, this is the proverbs page," she stopped on of the pages.

Sanji read one out loud, " A Wise man walks with Wiseman, a Fool walks with Fools," he stared at Belen, " Weird?"

" Read this one," she flipped the page and pointed to one, " It's a Japanese proverb, Harlei taught it to me. It's one of my favorites also."

Sanji read that one out loud too, " Fall down 7, Stand up 8," he stared into space for a minute then said, " I've heard of that one. It means no matter how many times you fall you'll always stand up more."

" Yah, alright! Where have you heard it before?" she smiled.

" I remember reading about it as a kid when I was on the ship 'Orbit'," he explained, " I grew found of it for a while."

" Cool, I did too when Harlei first told me about it," she closed the book, " I would of never gotten into proverbs if it weren't for my two best friends. They mean the world to me!"

" You're a good friend," Sanji stood up and returned to his pan.

" Thank you Sanji-kun," she turned red, " How come you're so nice to me? I know I have a terrible voice and everyone falls asleep in my conversations. You seem to be the only one who cares."

Sanji blushed, " I would never treat you terribly Belen-chan!"

"I know," she whispered.

She stood up and walked over to him. Either her fangirlisim had taken over or she was completely ignoring her shyness towards people she likes. She stood on her tippy toes (way too short) and leaned over and kissed his cheek. First he turned red, then his eyes turned to hearts and his nostrils flared.

" See you at breakfast!" she called from the cargo hold.

Sanji started getting confused with his thoughts, _Whoa what was that all about…Why do I feel…I don't know odd? I never feel this way when a girl talks to me. Well maybe around Nami-san, but now I actually notice it._

_"Awwww! That was cute!" came the voice from his head._

_Harlei-chan? I thought you were asleep._

_" I was…till somebody woke me uuuuppp! Oh crap! Owwww! Owwey! Ohhh my head…"_

Sanji sweat dropped,_ You alright?_

_" Yah, yah no thanks to the crappy floor. Man why does it have to be so freaking hard!"_

_It's wood._

_" Too hard wood if you ask me."_

_Where are you?_

_" I'm in the cargo hold, well I WAS in the cargo hold. Now I'm in Nami's room. She better not wake up. I got past one big heap of trouble. I don't know if I can get through another one. Uh oh._

_What?_

_" I'm stuck."_

Sanji sweat dropped again, " _Stuck?"_

_" Very stuck!"_

_How did you do that?_

_" My pants are caught in Nami's closet. I can't reach them!"_

_Sanji nearly dropped the waffle mix; you're still in Nami's room? Why are you in her closet?_

_" Um I was going to borrow something, did you know Nami is a complete slut. Everything in here is freaking skimpy. Gosh. Anyways I kind of need some help. I'm claustrophobic!"_

_Again? Man for a freaking adorable girl you are a ditz._

_" Hey! Oh my god! Ouch! Sanji! Help me please!"_

_Crap, I better not get caught in Nami's room. _

_"I won't guarantee any thing."_

Sanji set the waffle mix down and walked into the cargo hold. He unlatched the door to Nami's room and jumped in. Nami was fast asleep on her bed. He tip toed quickly to the closet and opened it. There hung Harlei, she was completely mortified. Her face bloomed crimson and she pajamas were yet stuck to the latch.

" Hi." She mumbled.

Sanji looked at where her pants were hooked, " Man they're stuck in tight."

" I can't move either. Oh my head hurts," she moaned.

"I'm going to try and pull them free," he started to yank the pants, " Crap it won't budge."

" Is that bad?"

All of a sudden they heard a rustling sound from behind. Nami had shifted over from her bed. She gave the impression of waking up.

" No, but that is." Sanji panicked.

"My pant's won't move!"

" I see that!"

" Shhhh! I don't want Nami to wake up!"

"Neither do I!"

" Oh crap, I think my claustrophobia is starting to kick in. Sanji I'm scared!"

" Ok I think we have a problem."

" We have HAD a problem!"

" No, that's not it. See um, there is only 2 other ways to get your pants unstuck."

" What's that?"

Sanji's face burned red and hearts flashed in his eyes, " Um either the door comes off or your pants do…"

"WHAT!"

" I told you we have a problem."

" No Sanji, a PROBLEM is when you can't get your shoe on! This isn't a PROBLEM! This is a dilemma! This is a crisis! This is a catastrophe!"

" Uh oh."

" Oh god what now!"

"My sleeve is stuck."

" Well isn't that just perfect."

" There is more."

" What could be worse!"

" Nami-san should be waking up really soon."

" Oh shit!"

" I can't let Nami-san see me like this!"

" That's not the problem! We can't move!"

"Uhhhhhh."

"What was that?"

"It wasn't me."

" It wasn't me either."

The two stared at each other then let out a faint, " Oh shit."

Harlei clutched onto Sanji and cried, " I don't want to die!"

Sanji's eyes turned into hearts, " I'm sure Nami-san won't kill you."

" How do you know!"

" I don't."

" Aieee!"

"What is all that noise?" asked a voice from outside the closet.

Harlei clutched onto Sanji tighter and quickly said, " **Kuro Kuro no Vanish!**" She held her breath.

Sanji and Harlei all of a sudden turned invisible while the closet door swung open. Nami stared at the closet eccentrically.

" Weird, I could have sworn I heard Sanji-kun and Harlei yelling. Maybe I was just hearing things," She walked upstairs.

Harlei let out the air and wheezed a bit. Her and Sanji were back to normal and still cramped in Nami's closet.

Sanji stared, " How did you-?"

"Devil Fruit power remember, wow I can't believe what luck we have."

" Ok now to fix our other problem."

Harlei stared at her pants and her only two options.

The door, or her pants?

* * *


	6. Misinterperting

I don't own One Piece. Oda-sensei does. I only own my three characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**(Harlei's POV)**

I stared at my pants. I couldn't believe it. Either the door comes off or my pants do. I'm certainly not taking my pants off in front of Sanji. My stupidity might lead me to actual tell Belen if I do! Plus I can't take the door off. Nami will charge me double of what the whole wardrobe is worth! Oh…what is it going to be, my dignity or my wallet? I glanced up at Sanji; he was still trying to yank his shirtsleeve off the latch. We were cramped together so tightly I could smell his aftershave really well. I'm not the kind of person who is in love with it either. As a matter of fact I hate aftershave, but the blend with kitchen spices and cologne really soothed me. I guess that's why he wears it. I probably smell like deodorant and toothpaste. Speaking of which I can't find my toothbrush…I probably left it on the fan. Oh well.

" Have you made your choice yet?" Sanji asked interrupting my thoughts.

" No and I don't plan to. Like hell I'd take my pants off or put a humongous whole in my wallet!" she mumbled.

" Well you might want to think quicker, once my Nami-san finishes brushing her teeth she changes her clothes," Sanji inquired.

" And you would know?"

" Umm just a guess…"

"What ever, anyways why do I all of a sudden smell Belen's favorite lip gloss on you," I sniffed his cheek, " Yup it's her French Vanilla Pearl hue lip gloss. It's the expensive kind to hmmm I'm guessing around $5.46."

Sanji stared at her, " It's nothing, and it's probably the vanilla I used for the waffles."

" Who makes waffles with vanilla?"

"I do."

"Liar."

" I am not! I'd never lie to a girl!"

_And it's cause I'm really bad at it! Man she sees right through me!_

"Aha! I knew it! Liar!"

" You read my mind!"

" Duh! Now tell me what happened lover boy! Or I'll be forced to pinch you!"

" Never!"

" Now is that a way to treat a lady!"

"Oww!"

" Tell me!"

"Fine! She kissed me happy!"

"I'm satisfied, I guess."

" She kissed me on the cheek, that is all!"

" Oh well in that case it's no big deal. It was so not worth pinching you over either."

" What are you talking about?"

" Belen kisses everyone, a little obvious you know."

" Huh?"

" God, okay see she's into proper things so technically she'll kiss someone on the cheek to say hello or say that you're a good friend."

" Oh," he sighed.

" What? Did you think it was something real?"

" Sort of."

" Dude we have only been here for a day. Belen is not the type to fall in love, you might be the most spectacular person to her but that doesn't mean she'll make out with you the first second she sees you."

" Right, I noticed that about her. She's more focused into what she does," Sanji stared away.

" I'm sorry, but you'd best not hold your breath on her. She's let down a lot of people before. Take it from her best sister friend ever. Don't fall in love with her, matters will just complicate and you'll just get hurt in the worst possible way. You might be able to handle a girl rejecting you but Belen is very strong with words," I tried my best to comfort him.

Sanji didn't look at me for a minute but soon recovered and gave me a smile, " You care for me Harlei-chan!"

I sweat dropped, " I just don't want you of all people to fall under her victims. Don't take this a whole different direction."

" Okay back to reality. How are we going to get out?"

"We can scream bloody murder and hope Nami doesn't hear us."

" How can you be so sure that'd work."

" It was just an assumption."

" You know what a big word like that means?"

" My teacher said it a lot."

" Oh, that explains a lot."

A voice out of nowhere said, " What shall I wear today?"

" Nami-san!" the two said in unison.

"I have an idea!" I whispered.

" What?"

" Take off your shirt!"

" Hai! Wait why?"

" You can't unhook it so take it off!"

" Okay Mellorine!"

" Now for my pants," I burned red and gulped.

I quickly slipped them off, even thought feeling comfortable now I was yet bothered. Sanji's eyes came completely out of his sockets in heart form. The gawking at my boxer shorts was extremely annoying especially the part when he didn't turn around, not that he could.

I grabbed his hand and held my breath. The two of us turned invisible and I pulled him through the closet and ran up stairs into the cargo hold. I let go and gasped for air. Sanji just gawked at my lower half some more.

" We are out finally," I rested my head into my palms and moaned a bit.

" Harlei-chan are you alright?" Sanji asked.

" I'm fine," I lied, " I'm still hurting from yesterday."

" Okay then."

" FOOOOOD!" yelled a random voice.

" I need to finish breakfast," Sanji began walking to the door.

" Oh and Sanji!" I called.

" Yes Mellorine?"

I walked over to him and got extremely close to him. His face burned red. I inched closer to his face and murmured, " Thank you." Before I let him answer I inched closer and closer then…

**WHACK!**

" And that's what you get for making me take my pants off in front of you!"

Sanji lied one the floor, unconscious and mumbling the word, " Mellorine…" again and again.

I walked away, happy that I got my revenge.

**33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

**Breakfast-**

**(Nobodies POV)**

Everyone sat at the table and ate waffles. Sanji had an aqua shirt on under his suite jacket. Harlei had jeans on now. Still severely embarrassed about their predicament that morning. Finally somebody spoke up over Luffy's bad mannered eating.

" Hey you guys will never guess what I found what I found in my closet this morning!" Nami looked at them all oddly.

Sanji and Harlei froze.

" What?" Alyssa asked.

She held up a pinstripe shirt and silk pajama pants up, " Sanji-kun's shirt and Harlei's pajama pants."

" Those aren't mine!" Harlei quickly protested.

" Yes they are, you were wearing them last night," Nami stared at her.

Harlei fell into her seat and stared at the floor.

" Anyways, I was wondering how they got there," Nami stared at Sanji.

" Um…" Sanji burned red.

Belen's jaw dropped to the floor first since she was obviously the first one to think of it, " No way Harlei you naughty girl!"

Sanji face turned redder.

Harlei quickly shot up from her chair and turned to Belen, " Sick! I would never!"

" Ya huh! You would! You told me once!" Belen protested.

" Eww!" she tackled Belen to the ground.

" Ow! Get off me!"

" Take that back!"

" What did I say!"

Just then the light was eclipsed by a dark figure. The figure grabbed the back of their shirts and bashed their heads into the ground.

" **CONVERSATION OVER**!" Alyssa yelled.

" Owwwww!" The two yelled.

" You guys embarrass me a lot you know!" she sat back down to her chair.

" We're sorry," the two whined.

" Okay then," Nami turned to Sanji who would never lie to her, " Sanji-kun is it true?"

Sanji's face couldn't get any redder than what it was, " No it isn't true!"

Zoro let out a chuckle, " Yah right."

" I'm not lying moss-head!"

Usopp and Chopper's faces were red, Luffy just stared at them all, " What did they do?"

Everyone fell over at their retarded captain's question.

" You'll learn later Luffy, just never bring it up again," Nami rubbed her head.

" Can we drop the subject altogether," Harlei moaned.

" So you admit it?" Belen nudged her.

" Sicko!" she smacked Belen.

" Oow! I was just curious!" Belen returned the smack.

"Ow!"

That dark figure returned again.

" We're sorry!" the two said in unanimity.

" You better be," Alyssa sat back down and munched down her waffles.

Nami threw the pants and shirt back at their owners, " You guys can do what ever you want together, just don't do it in my closet."

Harlei's face grew redder; she stood up and began walking towards the door.

" Where are you going?" Usopp asked.

" Back to bed, my head hurts and you guys are all demented," she moaned.

"What ever," Alyssa called.

Harlei moaned as the pain through her head struck her harder. She collapsed onto the floor and everything blurred. Tunnel vision arose her, soon all was black.

* * *

That was fun to write! 


	7. Evil Harlei! Muahah!

**Thank you readers! I enjoy writing the story! We shall see now what happens to Harlei now.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

"Sanji I'll help you wash dishes," Alyssa stood up and put her plate into the sink, " Let me go check on Harlei to see if she is alright."

" Which means I can nap," Zoro quickly got up and dashed for the door.

" Hold it Marimo head!" Sanji holds his leg out in front of him.

" Damn," Zoro cussed.

" We still have a table to clean so get cracking," Sanji handed him a dishrag.

" Why do I have to listen to you!"

" It's my kitchen! I'm boss!"

" Says who?"

Alyssa stepped into the fight and smacked them both in the head the way she would when Harlei and Belen fought, " Guys please there is plenty of me to go around."

" What!" Zoro questioned.

" Yes Mellorine!" Sanji went back to washing dishes.

" Good boy," she patted the boys on the head and walked into the cargo hold.

Not even 10 seconds pasted till the men heard an ear-piercing scream.

" **OH MY GOD HARLEI IS DEAD!**"

Sanji and Zoro jumped up and quickly ran into the cargo hold. Alyssa was on the floor with a terrified look on her face. Her tan skin turned pale and she was quivering. She looked as if she was to cry.

" What happened!" Sanji questioned.

" I don't have a clue…" Alyssa said in a shaky voice, " She was just lying there when I walked in…"

Just then Belen ran into the room she stopped at the sight of her best friend on the ground. Her face looked similar to Alyssa's. Tears poured down her face, she covered her mouth since it was wide open and her knees fell to the ground. It was like she knew what had happened before someone said something.

" Don't jump to conclusions," Zoro walked over to Harlei and felt her pulse, " She's breathing."

The two girls sighed in relief. Alyssa wrapped her arms around her best friend.

Sanji walked over and felt her forehead, " No fever."

"I'm going to call Chopper," Zoro stood up and yelled, " CHOPPER!"

" She's going to be ok right?" Belen asked.

" I don't know, we don't have a clue what's wrong with her," Sanji stared at her.

Chopper ran into the room. His first reaction was to shock; then he ran around in circles yelling for a doctor. He soon enough realized he is one.

" What happened!" Chopper asked as he looked for injuries.

" We don't know," Zoro said.

The rest of the crew walked in. Usopp screamed, Nami covered her mouth, and Luffy just said, " Weird place to take a nap."

" Take her to the infirmary, I'll begin a diagnosis," Chopper instructed.

Zoro picked her up and left for the infirmary. The rest of the crew followed.

About 20 minutes later Chopper was able to give a complete diagnosis.

" She has a serious injury in her head," Chopper began, " I assume it's from what Alyssa did. She'll be fine for now. I just gave her some medicine to relieve the pain. Let her rest for now."

Everyone sighed in relieve.

" That must have been the reason why she said her head hurt a lot while we were in the closet," Sanji scratched his chin.

Everyone stared at him again in a disgusted way.

" So you WERE in the closet together!" Belen demanded, " I'll kill her when she wakes up!"

" Figures why her head ache got worse," Chopper raised an eyebrow.

" No that's not what I meant!" Sanji protested.

Zoro smirked, " Pervert, making out with girls you just met!"

" I didn't!"

" Right, Sanji we know how you are," Usopp laughed.

" Why were in my closet in the first place, there is bigger spaces," Nami snickered.

" Not you too Nami-san!"

" I for one do not think it's funny," Belen frowned.

" Yah right, Belen you think it's hilarious. You're laughing in your head right now," said a random voice.

Everyone turned around to find Harlei who had sat up in her bed. They all yelled," Holy shit!" and jumped back.

" I'm okay," she stepped out of bed, " By the way you two," she waved her finger at the Harlei and Alyssa. The two fell into a black hole. Then came back out another one landing on their butts.

" OWW!" the two yelled, " What was the for!"

" For giving me a head ache," she walked up to Sanji.

" Um yes?" he asked. His face showed uncomfortable signs, which was unusual.

She pressed her lips against his. Sanji's visible eye didn't turn into a heart; it got all big and bulgy. Belen's face turned red in anger. She pulled out her paintbrush and dipped it into black paint.

" You dare throw something at me and I'll return it with spades!" Harlei pulled back from kissing  
Sanji and held her hand out.

" You aren't Harlei!" Belen yelled and painted ninja daggers. She caught the daggers and threw them at her.

Harlei glared and her eyes beamed midnight blue. The daggers stopped in mid air and turned around.

" Harlei-chan don't!" Sanji yelled.

She laughed evilly, " It's cute how you think I'm listening."

Zoro pulled out his swords, Luffy got his fist ready, and Usopp grabbed his slingshot.

" Naughty, naughty. One move and Belen gets diced," she informed.

They all stopped and yelled, " Belen move!"

" I can't…" her body was frozen, " Move…my body…won't respond…"

"Chopper what happened to Harlei!" Nami asked.

" I think her brain waves were messed with and now she's evil," Chopper hid behind Zoro.

" Talk about bad luck," Alyssa moaned, " I wonder how she got control over her power's though…hmmm," then an idea stuck her, " Bingo!"

Harlei laughed evilly, " I got all of you wrapped around my finger!"

Alyssa made eye contact with Sanji who was standing behind Harlei all confused. She gestured him to do something and winked. He then got it and winked back.

" Hey Harlei! You know when one makes a mistake one must know how to reverse it," Alyssa walked towards her.

Everyone looked at her quizzically, except Sanji. He immediately locked Harlei's arms and held her down. The daggers dropped to the ground and Belen fell over.

" Let me go!" she demanded.

" Sorry, Alyssa-chan's orders," he grinned.

"NOO!"

" Like I said, time to get our ditzy Harlei back," Alyssa smiled then placed her hand on Harlei's forehead, " **Impact Impact no Rocket Launcher!**"

Harlei got blasted into the wall denting it and Sanji. Blood ran down her forehead and she was out cold. Alyssa was launched into Zoro who caught her and stopped the impact into the wall. Alyssa looked at her hand, it had burns and welts all over it. She bit her lip to hold back the pain.

" Is Harlei ok!" Belen ran over to Sanji and Harlei.

" She's out cold and so is my back," Sanji whined, " But she'll be okay and back to normal."

"That was weird," Nami scratched her head.

" Very," Usopp and Chopper said together.

Belen helped Sanji up, " I think we should probably practice our powers only outside and not on each other."

" Good idea…pant…that was…pant… strong," Alyssa stayed in her place.

" What immense power," Nami stared at the tired girl.

" I know…I finally figured out what my instructions said. Impact Rocket Launcher is very very powerful use it only when last resort. I didn't know it was that powerful. Oh oww!" she moaned.

" Are you ok?" Zoro helped Alyssa up.

" Yes thank you," she replied with a blush.

" Sanji I'm hungry!" Luffy whined.

Every one sweat dropped.

" You just ate!" Sanji yelled.

" So I'm still hungry!"

Luffy received a smack on the head from Belen since Sanji was aching.

A couple hours passed and Alyssa and Belen sat in the infirmary. They awaited their friend to wake up. Harlei began waking up. She shifted sides and moaned a bit. A bandage was wrapped around her head and blood bled through it. Alyssa's hand was bandaged up too. The two had worried looks on their faces when Harlei began waking up, they hoped her evil had not returned.

Belen clutched her fist, " Please be a ditz."

Alyssa placed her hand on Harlei's, " Please be normal."

Just then Harlei's upper body flung up and said, " I didn't have sex with Sanji!"

Alyssa and Belen propelled back. They had a disgusted look on their faces but were happy.

" Huh?" Harlei looked around.

" We know Harlei, Sanji told me what happened," Belen smiled.

" Oh good," Harlei sweat dropped.

" So you remember anything?" Alyssa asked.

" Nope," she said.

" Good."

" Except that you hit me!" she yelled and jumped out of bed.

" Wait! Ow!"

Harlei chased Alyssa out of the infirmary. Belen smiled and said, " Well those two are back to normal."

* * *

**Now that Harlei's little scene is over who shall be next?**


	8. Evil Dreams

**Muahahahah, who shall be the next troublemaker? We shall wait and see…

* * *

**

**Harlei: Don't suspense people!**

**Me: I like it…**

**Alyssa: Stop doing…!**

**Belen: Yah it's not cool!**

**Me: Why do you care of what 'cool' is?**

**Belen: I don't! You made me!**

**Me: What ever…I don't own one piece….

* * *

**

**Chapter 8**

**(Belen's POV)**

I lay on the deck floor that afternoon, so exhausted and bored. From what you might ask? Well let's say what happened this morning really took it out of me. Harlei becoming evil and all, man that was annoying. Plus Alyssa and I had to train with our powers with out Miss Lazy-Butt cause of her head injury. Now I have absolutely nothing to do.

" Soooo bored…" I moaned.

I picked up my paintbrush and paints. I walked over to Luffy who was watching the sea from his throne.

" Luffy?" I asked.

" Hmm?" he turned around.

" Can I paint on the ship?"

He looked at me quizzically, " Paint on the ship? Paint what?"

" I want to paint a mural."

" What's a mural?"

" A mural is a large painting that is based on a certain subject."

" Oh, what's the subject?"

" It's a surprise."

" Oh ok, sure you can. You're the artist and you are now in charge of all the art and paintings."

" Yay!"

I hopped along towards the back of the cabin. I picked up the paintbrush and started the out line. You're probably wondering what if it comes to life. Well I read that if you paint on a surface your artwork will stay 2-D, pretty neat huh? Just then I felt someone staring at me from behind.

" What are you painting?"

I turned around to find THAT swordsman behind me. I love bugging that poor dude, but I hate it when he bugs me! " It's a surprise, so file out."

" What ever."

I returned to my painting when two more figures appeared behind me. I blew out a breath of frustration as I turned around. It was Chopper and Usopp asking the same retarded question, " What are you painting?"

" Surprise, file out."

" Oh."

I turned back around. I hummed Jesus Take the Wheel to my self. Until I felt 3 dark figures behind me appeared. I grunted distressfully and turned around. Alyssa, Harlei, and Nami, brilliant.

" What are you painting?"

" It's a freaking surprise! Sheesh! Leave me alone!"

" Geez, ok we'll leave don't get all huffy puffy about it," Alyssa rolled her eyes and the three left.

I sighed in relief. I continued painting and started to add color to the main part of the mural. I was in peace until sudden glances looked over my shoulder and disappeared. I ignored it until it happened again, and again, and again. I got frustrated then and there. I threw my paintbrush onto the ground and stomped towards the kitchen. I punched the wall about a million times before I realized somebody was behind me. I turned around, getting my fist ready, to find Sanji staring at me awkwardly. I sighed.

" Hello," I said meekly.

" Problems Angel?"

_He called me Angel! Wait he calls everyone that…sigh…oh well I just ruined my moment._

" No, I was bothered."

" Can I help?"

" Can you make sure that nobody comes near the back of the cabin, please? It's a surprise I'm making for the crew."

" Of course!"

"Thank you!" I gave him a quick hug and ran out.

"Mellorine…" his eyes turned into hearts.

Once I got back to my post my head felt heavier. Every thing blurred and I passed out.

DREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAM 

_I heard a faint 'BOOM'. It was super faint but I still heard it. I wanted to ignore it but it bothered me. Then I heard it again, it was louder now. Then it started ticking; I could have sworn I was hallucinating now. I barely caught it but I saw it with the corner of my eye. A ship, a ship with a Jolly Roger flag sailing about a mile away. Just then the ticking stopped and a large explosion occurred about 13 meters from the ship. I probably was the only one who saw it and heard it. I ran over to the main deck._

_I yelled, " PIRATES!"_

_Everyone looked at me as if I was delusional._

"_PIRATES! I'm not lying! There is a ship out there!" I yelled again._

" _There can't possibly be ship out there. We didn't see anything," Usopp looked at me awkwardly._

" _Well duh it's on a different side. Come look!" _

_They followed me to the back of the ship. I pointed at the sea._

"_We don't see anything," Nami frowned at me._

" _What!" I looked at her in disbelief._

_She was right the ship is gone. This had to be my luck._

" _I swear I saw something!" I whined._

" _You've finally lost it Belen," Harlei sighed._

" _I'm serious!"_

" _What ever," Zoro rolled his eyes._

" _But hey-!" I stopped when the ticking started again. _

" _What is it Belen-chan?" Sanji asked._

" _Do you hear that!" I stared into the sky._

" _No, I don't hear anything," Alyssa stared._

_The ticking started to get louder and louder. It sounded like there was multiple ticking. Small red flashing lights appeared around the ship. They were everywhere. Horror stuck my face._

" _Time bombs," I said in a faint whisper._

" _What?" Luffy questioned me._

_The ticking stopped," TIME BOMBS!" _

_Everyone was blown to the ground. Smoke covered the back deck. I stared around me everyone looked okay. Sanji had his arms around Nami (ugh), Alyssa had grabbed Harlei to pulled her from one of the near explosions, Zoro lied flat on the ground with gunpowder spread everywhere on him, Usopp clutched Chopper, and Luffy was…nowhere to be seen? I panicked._

"_Where's Luffy!" I yelled._

" _I saw him get blown off the ship!" Chopper started to panic._

" _Oh crap!" I ran to the edge and dove in. Not seeing that that was a big mistake. _

" _Why did she dive in!" Zoro yelled, " She has a devil fruit power."_

" _Right now she is thinking the modern Belen, not the one with the Devil Fruit power! The modern, our time Belen is an athlete swimmer," Alyssa advised. _

" _Crap!" Sanji ripped off his shirt and shoes and dove in._

" _I'll get Luffy!" Zoro called and dove in also. _

_With me-_

_I stared at the surface. Fear and stupidity filled in me. I couldn't move, I didn't have the energy too. As I sank it turned darker and darker. Blood escaped from my mouth and my throat swelled up. Is this what it feels like to drown? I'm so stupid, diving in when I have a devil fruit power. I saw then a dark figure swim closer and closer to me. It looked like Sanji, but then the figured was pulled back by a larger figure. A much larger figure, it looked like a giant squid but bigger much bigger. Sanji was pulled by it and was being attacked. Zoro was in the background trying to help him but was bring strangled by a tentacle. I looked around and saw Luffy on the reef floor lifeless. I wanted to scream but nothing came out. Just then a vision appeared. The whole crew was being pulled into the water. They were helpless cause three of their best fighters were in the water and it was my fault. Just then a tentacle reached for me and- _

**333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**

I woke up on the deck coughing up a bunch of blood and water. I let out a huge scream afterwards.

_It was a dream?_

" Belen are you ok?" Harlei asked.

I felt fear shiver down me. My eye's were still large, the nightmare struck me like a sword. It scared me so bad. I usual am never afraid of myself until now. What was I scared of?

" Belen are you ok!" Alyssa yelled in my ear.

"What happened…?" I said in a faint tone.

" I have no idea!" Alyssa yelled, " You just happened to walk into the water for no apparent reason!"

" I did?" I stared into space.

" How stupid can you get!" Zoro yelled.

" Don't yell at her Marimo head!" Sanji yelled.

I turned to Sanji who was soaking wet, " All I remember was fainting on the ground…"

" Why did you jump in!" Nami yelled, " You scared us when we couldn't find you!"

" My dream…" I mumbled, " I jumped in to save Luffy…"

" What I'm right here?" Luffy looked at me.

" When I passed out, I had a nightmare. A terrible nightmare…" my voice was fainting away.

" Belen what happened?" Usopp asked.

My voice shivered as I talked, " It was terrible…we were being attacked by some pirates. They set bombs on our ship that only I could see and hear to distract us from the real monster. Every where they were set and we had no idea they were going to blow. Luffy was blown off so I jumped in, but when I landed in the water I couldn't move cause of my devil fruit power. Sanji-kun dove in after me and Zoro dove for Luffy. Then it came-"

" What came?" Chopper asked.

" It came and murdered each and every one of us right in front of me. You guys were all pulled in by it…then it came for me-" tears of fear poured down my face.

" Belen what happened?" Alyssa asked nervously.

" I don't know! I woke up afterwards and now I'm scared! Scared of what happens next…" Belen stared deeply into the ground.

"Belen-chan…" Sanji's expression turned into shock.

" It was just a dream, it's not like it's going to happen or anything," Zoro said calmly.

" What if it does…" was all I said.

_What if it does happen….?

* * *

_

**Ohhh suspense…muahahhah. I decided that since my last scene was funny the next shall be the opposite. So we shall see what Belen's dream really means and see what it causes.**


	9. 3 days2 nights

**Thank you for the reviews! HaHa suspense bewilders you all! Now lets get on with the show/story.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9**

**(Nobody's POV) **

Dinner had awkward silence that night. Nobody spoke, nobody dared to. Belen face was emotionless, dark, and pale. She stared at her food and picked at it. She was so scared and so confused. Everyone then finished their dinner and left the room, everyone except Belen, Nami, and Sanji. Belen stayed cause she didn't want to move. Nami stayed for no particular reason. Sanji stayed cause it was his job to.

" Will you cut the crap already!" Nami randomly yelled.

" Huh," Belen looked up from her plate.

" You've been all morbid since this afternoon! That dream meant nothing! It was just a nightmare! There is nothing to make a big deal out of!" Nami yelled.

" Nami-san," Sanji said quietly.

" How would you know what it meant of what it didn't! You didn't have the dream! You aren't terrified to even close your eyes!" Belen stood up.

" The kinds of people I hate most are people who only think of themselves! You're just a lazy retard just trying to get attention!"

Belen barred her teeth into her bottom lip and tears poured down her eyes.

" See you can do nothing but cry! All you've caused is trouble on this ship!"

Belen tackled Nami into the wall, " Take that back!"

" Like hell I would!"

" Girls!" Sanji yelled.

Nami punched Belen to the ground, " I bet you that nobody even cares if you had such a retarded dream!"

Belen got up and punched Nami back and grabbed her shoulders. She put her foot on her abdominal area and pressed hard do she couldn't move, " Shut up!"

"Let go of me!"

" Hurts don't it! Before I got the devil fruit power I was an athlete swimmer since I was 8 years old. Tough luck huh?" Belen mumbled coldly.

Nami threw her fist at her, it looked like she didn't even hit her but blood poured down Belen's cheek. Belen fell back holding onto her cheek. Nami was holding a knife she withdrew from her shirt. Blood poured from her cheek and leaked out of her hand.

" Guys get in here!" Sanji yelled.

" You!" Belen yelled and got up and charged at Nami with her fist again. Nami pointed her knife at her but Belen aimed lower and punched her lower stomach. Nami coughed blood out. Everyone ran in and gasped. Nami punched Belen again and yelled, " At least I'm cared about!"

Belen's tears fell down her face and she sat up, " At my parents are still alive!"

Nami's face froze; she bit her lip and tears poured down her face. She lifted her knife and ran after Belen. Belen closed her eyes waiting for impact. Blood poured everywhere, but it wasn't from Belen. Zoro stood in front of them. Nami gasped and dropped the knife. Belen felt tears gather from her eyes. Zoro frowned at the two.

" I can't believe you too, fighting like kids," he mumbled.

Sanji helped Belen up and grabbed her arm so she wouldn't go after Nami again. Chopper and Usopp held Nami down.

" Let me at her!" Nami yelled.

" You guys can't be fighting like this you'll kill each other!" Alyssa yelled.

" What the heck is wrong with you two!" Zoro yelled.

Just then something caught Belen's eye. It was that same red flashing light that appeared in her dream and it was on Nami's necklace. The ticking became louder and faster as the seconds past. Belen's eyes grew larger.

"**NAMI!"** she screamed and pulled out of Sanji's grasp. She ran over as fast she could and grabbed her necklace. Everyone was completely clueless as Belen ripped off the necklace. She ran out on deck and threw the necklace out to sea. Everyone followed and then the necklace just exploded in thin air. Belen fell to the ground and started panting. Everyone was in shock, Nami the most. She walked over to Belen and fell to the ground with pure shock in her eyes.

" What was that!" she asked.

" In my dream, those were time bombs. Then can be set anywhere and any given moment. I'm the only one who can see them…" Belen stared out to sea.

" You saved me…" Nami felt tears in her eyes.

" This going to be more complicated than we thought isn't it?" Luffy asked.

" It wasn't only a dream…it was warning…" Zoro mumbled.

" Belen, what does it mean…" Harlei asked.

" I don't know…"

" What a terrible burden to be the one who had the dream…" Sanji held his arm out to help Belen.

" Why us!" Usopp whined.

" I don't want to die!" Chopper wailed.

" We aren't going to die," Luffy frowned.

" Belen are you going to be ok?" Alyssa asked.

" I don't know…" she mumbled.

Later on Zoro lied by the railing. He wasn't exactly doing anything but napping. Then something sat next to him. It was Alyssa holding a bucket, bandages, a spay bottle, a small spray bottle, and sewing kit. She has and MP3 player by her side and was listening to POTC.

" What do you want?" he grumbled.

She pulled off her headphones and said, " Your cut."

" Oh, who made you doctor?"

" Chopper is sleeping early today so I volunteered to bandage your cut," she smiled.

" It's not that bad, it's only bleeding a little bit now."

" No it isn't but I don't want it to get infected. Take off your shirt," she sat, legs crossed, in front of him.

He did as she told him to do. She then saw the scar…the huge scar. She yelped a bit and flew back.

" It isn't that bad is it?" he smirked.

" That…humungous s-scar…." She shuttered.

" If you're grossed out, you don't have to help me. I'll do it myself," he closed his eyes.

She ran her hand down his chest to feel the scar," I'm not grossed out I'm amazed. How can you be alive with such a huge scar? With this big of a scar you'd bleed to death in a matter of time."

Zoro's face turned red as she felt his chest. He thought to himself, _She's trying to bewitch me isn't she? I can't fall for it…but she is so beautiful…oh goddamn-it…. that cook has rubbed off on me._

She started wiping blood off his scar and held up a smaller spray bottle.

" Oh not that crap…" he moaned.

" Don't be a baby," she snickered. She sprayed the substance to clean the wound. He cringed a bit especially when he saw the sewing kit.

" You're not going to stitch it are you," he asked.

" No, of course not. I wouldn't do that if my life depended on it. The sewing kit is for your shirt. This cut is only a baby one," she smiled.

Once she finished bandaging it she dipped his shirt into the bucket of water and used the bigger spray bottle to get rid of the bloodstain. The stain suddenly disappeared once the substance touched it. She dipped it back in the water. Then she picked up a needle and cut some white thread then handed it to Zoro who was completely clueless.

" Thread that for me while I wring out your shirt," she stood up and wrung the shirt over the edge.

" Um ok," he stared at the thread. He tried to put the thread in the first time but it didn't work. He tried again, still didn't go through loop. He tried several more times but still didn't work. He growled loudly and then noticed that Alyssa was watching him and giggling at the same time. He frowned at her.

" I've finally found a strong mans weakness. He can't be soft." She walked over to him and grabbed his hands and led them to put the thread in the loop.

" How did you do that?" he looked at her.

" You put the thread in the loop," she joked and sat down to start sewing his shirt.

He grunted and closed his eyes.

" You like to sleep a lot don't you?" she asked.

" Yah, do you have a problem with it?" he grunted not bothering to open his eyes.

" No, it's a bit odd don't you think? Sleeping through practically anything," she kept her eyes on the needle.

" Helps me keep my strength," he mumbled.

" You and Belen are a lot alike," she bit the thread.

" How exactly?"

" She sleeps through almost anything, even alarms of a storm. Although now I'm scared for her, we have no idea what's coming after us and all our lives depend on her dreams."

" We'll just have to wait and see."

" Yah I guess…"

An hour later-

Every one was asleep now. The moon was high and the stars twinkled. Belen was lifted from her punishment for saving Nami so she stayed in he bed in the extra room with her two friends. She stared at the ceiling and closed her eyes-

**DREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAM**

_I was still under water as the tentacle charged after me. It raced closer and closer and harnessed it's tentacle around me. The tentacle being 300 ft long it raised me above water. I gasped for air and choked on my own blood. I looked around and saw all it's tentacles all out of water, each holding my crewmembers. The head of the gigantic squid departed from the surface. Its eyes were as large as the Going Merry. It had about 1,000 teeth planted in its jaw. And then it spoke…_

" _The Day of Doom arrives soon…all will perish…all will be sent to Davy Jone's Locker!"_

" _**No!"** I screamed._

" _Each will die one by one…all of your Nakama…"_

_I caught sight of about a million red lights planted on each of their bodies. I screamed but none answered. The ticking was unbearable…it rang my ears like a bell. Then each of their bodies exploded…one by one, until there was only three left- Sanji-kun, Harlei, and Alyssa. _

" _**NOOO! PLEASE!"**_ _I yelled with all my might._

" _3 days, 2 nights…" he mumbled and submerged back into the water. The three bodies all exploded in its tentacles entered back into the water._

" _**NOOOOO!"** I screamed as I saw that he let go of me and I dropped to my watery grave._

_**3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333**_

**"NOOOO! DON'T KILL THEM!"** Belen flung out of her bed and screamed.

Harlei and Alyssa sprang out of bed and landed on the floor. The rest of the crew ran out of bed and into their room.

" What happened?" Chopper yelled.

Belen's head hung low and she shivered, " The Day of Doom…"

" Was it another dream?" Luffy asked.

Belen nodded; her face was completely emotionless and pale like the kind of faces of people in psychotic homes. Sanji sat next to her and asked, " What happened."

Belen only repeated what the monster said, " All will die one by one…they will be sent to Davy Jone's locker. They Day of Doom arrives soon."

" What does it mean?" Nami asked.

Sanji wrapped his arms around the scared girl and she mumbled only, " 3 days…2 nights…"

* * *

**Major drama and suspense right there, ohhh. So what shall be of the next chapter and we shall see what The Day of Doom really is. XD Muahaha **


	10. The Poem

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

**(Alyssa's POV)**

When I woke up that morning every one was out of the room, Belen was gone to probably talk to Sanji for they're little morning conversation thing they started to have, and Harlei well she never wakes up before 7:00 a.m. so I have no idea what she's doing. Right now I need to get started on the morning load of laundry because now that was my stupid job. The washing machines were in the men's quarters. I've never actually been there before since I sort'a slacked off yesterday. As I walked in I heard talking from the kitchen. I expected it was Sanji and Belen, but my 'best friend' senses started to kick in so I pressed my ear onto the door.

" Belen-chan, here have some tea it'll calm your mind down," Sanji said.

"Thank you Sanji-kun," Belen said monotonously, " Thank you for staying up with me last night."

" No problem, if you have a problem just talk to me," he said happily.

" Thank you…I think it's best if we get on the nearest island to be safe from the Day of Doom…"

" Nami-san said we're really close to one and we'll make it by sun rise."

" Good…"

" I really miss the old happy Belen-chan, you're really dull right now no offense."

" I know, I miss her too…Sanji-kun!" I could imagine Belen grabbing Sanji's hand.

" What is it?"

Here comes the kiss…I can feel it now!

" We're being watched…"

_Oh crap! That wasn't what I was going for! You know Belen might be a nutcase sometimes but there is certain times when I think she has a sixth sense…_

I heard thudding coming closer to the door. I froze in fear. The door suddenly broke into a million pieces and stood behind it was a Sanji, a very angry Sanji. He had kicked down the door and now was glaring at me with his visible eye. This was the first time I've seen him get serious mad, and this was the probably the scariest I will ever get for the rest of my life. Although he probably haven't realized yet it was me yet since it was extremely dark.

" What are you doing," he said in a scary tone.

I screamed as loud as I could and scrambled to the corner. I heard thudding coming from the men's quarters. The whole crew ran out of their rooms and into the cargo hold.

" What happened!" Zoro yelled.

The lights flashed on and I saw Sanji now his face expression changed from extreme anger to complete shock. Fear still took over my eyes.

" Alyssa-chan!" he questioned.

" Alyssa!" Belen yelled from behind Sanji.

I was still petrified like I saw a ghost.

" Alyssa what's the matter?" Luffy asked.

" Evil…glare…scary…got to go wash laundry!" I stood up and ran into the men's quarters.

" Ha, mustard head scared a girl for once," Zoro snickered.

" Shut up Marimo head!" Sanji whacked him with his foot.

" Where's Harlei?" Nami asked.

" I think she's out on deck, I'll go find her," Belen walked outside.

**(Belen's POV)**

I walked back out side and spotted Harlei by the railing, with her head hanging over it? I walked over to her.

" What are you doing?" I said in a bland tone.

" Arghhagag!" she coughed.

" Oh my lord, that's sick! Go barf where I can't see you," I turned green.

She wiped her mouth, " You came here."

" Oh, right anyways what are you doing?" I asked.

She stared at me.

" Wait a minute don't answer that."

" I'm freaking seasick, what does it look like?"

" You were fine yesterday."

" The boats rocks so much."

" Duh."

" How come you aren't barfing?"

" When I was in Washington I lived on an island and went on the ferry plenty of times. I'm used to it."

" Lucky…"

" So why were you here before you started barfing."

" Get a last glance at the stars before they leave."

" Weird…have you been reading Shakespeare again?"

" Maybe…"

" Odd ball…"

" So what do you think of the next island?"

" Hopefully that THING won't be able to reach us when we're on land."

" I wish I could meet the perfect guy…" Harlei dazed.

" What does that have to do with the Kraken?"

" I don't know I just do…I wish with all my heart I'd meet my special person," she closed her eyes.

I stared at the fuchsia sky and looked at the last star. It shined vibrantly, as if it were winking at us. So I made a wish too, " I wish my dreams will all be over soon…"

**( Alyssa POV ) Men's Quarters**

" Oh my god…" I stared at the two boxer shorts I was holding up in the air and examining.

One were white and had hearts on them, the other had white bunnies and were pink

" These better not be who I think they are…" I mumbled to myself. Then a devious smile appeared on my face.

" I know this is Harlei/Belenish, but I need some fun too," she stuffed them into her back pocket.

**( Nobodys POV) 2 hours later**.

" Land ho!" Usopp yelled.

Harlei and Alyssa jumped up from their lawn chairs, " Land!"

Belen just sat in her chair surprisingly, the two stared blankly.

" Belen?" Alyssa stared.

" You should be off the ship right now and running for the nearest shoe store," Harlei winced at me.

" Huh I didn't hear you?" Belen questioned.

Harlei and Alyssa sweat dropped anime style.

After Nami handed out spending money everyone dash for different directions. Belen followed Zoro who was heading his own direction.

"What are you doing?" he turned to me.

" You're going to the sword shop right? I want to go to," she stared blankly at him.

He paused for a minute, " What would you want with a sword?"

" You're right what would I want a sword? Well to be exact I want nothing with one and I don't want a sword. I want a different weapon," she said blandly.

" I'd figure you'd be going towards the nearest clothing joint," he grumbled, " Don't you already have a devil fruit power?"

" But that takes time to master, I want something I already know how to use," she smirked.

" What would that be?"

"You'll see."

They walked to the sword shop and entered the small building. It was a small one, kind of the same size as the one in Vogue Town. The owner glanced at us and gave both of us a weird look.

" Let's see, the three sword holder Roranoa Zoro, and young girl. Odd," he mumbled.

" I want these blades sharpened and polished," he placed his three swords oh the counter.

" All right and you young girl I don't sell weapons to young woman," he glared at Belen.

" I want a custom made spear now, I don't care what your shop rules are. I have money so deal with it," she mumbled.

" I can't go against my morel code. Deal with it miss," he glared at her again but deeper.

" Sell me a weapon," she glared.

" Make me!"

" I will!"

Zoro berried if forehead in his palm and moaned. Then he grabbed the shop owner buy the shirt and grumbled in an evil tone, " Sell her a weapon." Belen stared at his surprised.

" Aieee!" the sword owner flew back and bowed onto the ground," Y-you k-know t-this g-girl M-Mr.Roranoa sir?"

" Yah and I wish I didn't now make her a weapon," he glared.

" Yessir!" he quickly stood up.

" Thank you," Belen whispered in his ear.

" You guys were annoying me, plus I hate it when people don't treat woman equally as men," he moaned.

" It's because of Kuina right?" she whispered.

Zoro stared at her in shock and didn't answer.

" Now give me your lay out before I change me mind!" the owner ordered.

" Oh I'm sorry," Belen quickly pulled out a sheet of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him.

" Very bizarre layout you have here but well drawn," he examined it.

" Yes well I designed and drew that lay out sir," Belen pointed out.

" What remarkable skills," his beady eyes grew abnormal size.

" Thank you, I'll explain something's on here so you'll understand," she pointed at the grasping point of the spear, " I'd like this whole thing to be bronze and very sturdy," she pointed at the point, " I'd like this part to be super sturdy and razor sharp, you think you can handle that?"

" Yes, yes."

" Ok and last I want this embedded in the back," she pulled out something from her purse.

Zoro and the shop owner stared at it and said at the same time, " A paint brush?"

Town square-

Harlei stopped in the middle of the square, " Look at all the fine jewelry I got at such a cheap price."

Just then she heard a bunch of thudding and yelling.

" That's weird," she said, " Sounds like an army is coming this way."

" GET HIM!" yelled somebody.

" After him!" yelled another.

" It's Fire Fist Ace!" the other yelled.

" Huh?" Harlei turned towards the voices. A humongous army of marines came stomping towards her and they were going after a young man no older than 20 wearing no shirt, only black shorts, boots, and an orange hat.

" Out of the way!" yelled someone.

" Watch out miss!" yelled the person they were chasing after.

Harlei just froze in fear.

"Watch out-!" the man yelled again before completely running in to her. Harlei held her breath and grabbed onto the man. The two turned invisible and fell onto the ground. The marines kept on running right though them. Once they all left she gasped for air returned normal.

" What did you-?" he questioned.

" Follow me and I'll explain everything, " she stood up and he followed.

She took him behind a maple tree.

" I have a devil fruit power," she explained.

" Small world," he held his hand out and it blazed into fire.

_Amazing! _She said in his head.

" Whoa!" he fell back, " That was you!"

" Kuro Kuro Fruit," she smiled.

" Mera Mera Fruit," he smiled back.

" My name is Harlei, yours?"

" Ace," he held out his hand and she shook it.

" Thank you for helping me escape those marines."

" No problem."

Just then Harlei spotted Zoro and Belen walking by Town Square. They were obviously arguing over something again.

" Monkey! Grass head!" she called.

They turned to her and walked over. Belen had a strange thing tied to her back.

" Look who I ran into, Ace this is me best friend Belen. And this is Zoro," she said.

Belen was speechless, Zoro just answered, " We've met."

" Nice to see you again Zoro," he held out his hand.

Zoro shook it, " The feeling is mutual.

" You know each other," Harlei was obviously confused.

" Yep," Ace replied, " How's Luffy?"

" Still a complete bone head," Zoro mumbled.

" Oh my god! It's Portgas.D Ace!" Belen's jaw reached the floor.

" Um hi?" Ace looked confused.

" These are the newest editions to the crew, both huge pains in the butt," Zoro glared at the two.

" You know him Belen?" Harlei asked.

" Not personally but I know of him! His bounty is twice as much as Luffy's! It's 200,000,000 berries!" Belen exclaimed.

" What! Wait a minute I know you!" she points at Ace, " You're the hot one that never wears a shirt!"

" Wha-?"

Belen covered Harlei's humongous mouth, " Sorry my friend here doesn't know how to keep things locked up in her air head."

" Anyways, Zoro know where Luffy is?" Ace asked.

" Nope, but it's almost lunchtime so he'll be at the ship soon," Zoro explained.

" Mind if I follow?"

" Nope, you'll just have to put up with these idiots," Zoro pointed at Belen and Harlei.

" HEY!" The two yelled.

" I don't think they'll be a problem," Ace smirked.

" What a gentleman," Harlei whispered to Belen.

" Sanji-kun is a gentleman," Belen frowned.

"Yah but he is a pervert," Harlei snickered.

Once the 4 got back to the ship Sanji was already there starting on lunch.

" Ah my heavenly angels are back!" Sanji pranced over to us and handed each of us a flower.

" Hello Sanji-kun," Belen smiled.

Harlei stuffed the flower in her pocket and said, " Yo, what's for lunch?"

" Spaghetti my dear fair maiden!" Sanji replied.

" Spaghetti? For lunch?" Harlei looked up in the air, " Sounds good to me!"

" Oh my god," Belen shook her head.

"Hey Ace, long time no see," Sanji shook hands with him.

" Yo, Sanji," Ace smiled, " Luffy here yet."

" He should be here about-" Sanji began.

" FOODDDD!" yelled a random voice.

" Now," Sanji moaned.

Luffy scrambled in and fled for the table, Alyssa lagging behind.

" I am…pant the best track runner in the county, pant I can't believe this midget beat me!" she panted.

" Sanji food!" Luffy demanded.

" Ok, ok geez keep your pants on," he mumbled.

" Oh hi Ace!" Luffy finally notice that his brother was is his presence, " What brings you here?"

" Luffy, hey. I needed a place to stay cause I got separated from my crew," Ace explained.

" You can stay here for the time being," Luffy said.

" Thanks," Ace grinned.

Later on that night-

_**DREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAMDREAM**_

_I am a land animal_

_I'm from the sea_

_Soon you'll regret meeting me_

_Prove me wrong_

_We'll have a fight_

_Then we'll see which one is right_

_Be very afraid_

_Don't chicken out by noon_

_All will die so very soon_

_Next time we'll meet face to face_

_Then you'll regret_

_And have to pay your dept_

_Staying on land proves none_

_I'll still kill you all_

_One by one_

_**ENDENDENDENDNEDNENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND**_

Belen jolted out of bed gasping.

" They'll still get us…" she mumbled to herself.

That sinister voice appeared in her head again.

_Midnight, tomorrow your test begins…_

Belen gasped, " Midnight?"

" Belen-chan?"

" Belen?"

" Huh?" she turned and found Sanji at the door and Harlei sitting up in her bed.

" Why are you two awake?" Belen asked.

" I heard you reciting a poem in your sleep," Sanji said.

" It was her dream, I heard it all with my devil fruit powers," Harlei said.

" Tomorrow, midnight" Belen repeated, " The test begins."

* * *

**Gosh I love this chapter! HaHa I bet you guys never guessed that Ace would come in. Wel1 it was a suggestion so I did. Did I get him a bit OOC? If I did feel free to tell me!**


	11. Enter Lacy

**Oh man am I bored…so gosh darn bored. God it's freezing cold in here! Who leaves the entire freaking door's/windows/AC on and open all night! Then when I leave my seat to eat a bowl of Captain Crunch it's all freaking gone. You know why? It's because the same person who turned the AC on all night ate the whole box!**

**Zoro: Man she has serious problems**

**Me: What's that suppose to mean!**

**Luffy: What's an AC?**

**Harlei: It's a freaking Air Conditioner!**

**Sanji: Don't use big words. You'll confuse him.**

**Alyssa: Finally Harlei has met her match (Snicker)**

**Belen: (Laughs with Alyssa)**

**Me: I don't own One Piece**

**Usopp: Well duh nobody does yet, we haven't even made have way threw the grand line yet! **

**Me: (Smacks Usopp) Let's get on with the story please-

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**(Belen's POV)**

At 2:00 a.m. I snuck out of my room with my laptop. I felt as if I was going to pass out cause of how early it was. I was not a morning person. No I am not! I hate waking up in the morning, I only do cause I had to wake 5:00 a.m. for school. I needed to wake up early to talk with someone I knew I could trust. I opened my laptop and it made that PING sound. Then it said, " Good evening Belen". I replied with a simple good evening and turned on my MSN. As I logged in I played the 6th One Piece theme song opening quietly. I had 56 freaking e-mails!

" Gosh why am I so popular?" I joked to myself.

As I expected my other best friend Lacy was online. Before I got to start a conversation with her she immediately pinged.

" Hey where the heck are you guys!" she said.

" Um long story…" I typed.

" I've got time," she replied.

" Ok put on your headset with the micro phone," I typed.

" Sure."

I put my turquoise headset/microphone on and turned on video conversation. Then I turned on my web cam.

" You hear me Lacy?" I asked.

" Yep, you?"

" Loud and clear!"

" Sorry I missed your birthday."

" No problem, are you at home now?"

" Yah, it's a pigsty. What happened!"

" Well we sort of um…-"

"Belen there is somebody behind you, where are you!"

" What are you talking abo-" Something grabbed me shoulder.

Lacy screamed and I turned around slowly.

" What are you doing here…" the voice was low and creepy.

I screamed and stood up, I karate chopped the figures head and then I felt a burning sensation in my gut. I was blown into the wall; the figure ran up to me and grabbed me by the shirt. I heard Lacy screaming my name from my headphones. I could make out the figures outline even if it was pitch black and his nuts were wide open! I took my advantage and kicked him with all my might. He yelped in pain and fell onto the ground. It was a good thing my headphones were cordless cause if they weren't I would of taken my laptop with me when I jolted up. I reached for the light switch and flipped it on. My gut was bleeding like heck and I could taste major blood, but when I saw the man I was ready to cry cause of who he was. Sanji lied on the floor moaning.

" Belen!" Lacy yelled.

"Sanji-kun!" I screamed.

" What the- Belen isn't he that one dude you like from that retarded Japanese show you are like in love with?" Lacy questioned me.

" Sanji-kun! I'm so sorry," I cried.

" Belen-chan I'm ok, you don't need to worry for me," he assured and stood up, then he spotted the blood run down my face, " I hit you…"

" I'm ok Sanji-kun, what are you doing up so late?" I asked.

" I couldn't sleep," he replied, " I was worried."

" I couldn't sleep either, I needed to talk to someone," I replied blushing.

" You could always talk to me Belen-chan," he placed his hand on my shoulder.

" Sanji-kun," my face burned red.

" You're scared aren't you?" to my surprise he wrapped his arms around me.

My face relieved from its red tone, " You can't imagine how scared I am," I stroked his back.

" Don't be, I'll never let anything happen to you. I'll protect you with my life," he purred into my ear.

" Sanji-kun I-" she began.

" **BELEN! YOU ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW! I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! ARE YOU HURT! ARE YOU OK! WHO IS THAT PERSON YOU ARE TALKING TO! WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU THREE! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HOME ALONE! WHY DID YOU EVEN LEAVE! I AM SCARED NOW! ARGH!" **yelled the very, very pissed Lacy.

I completely jolted back from my thoughts and propelled back from Sanji's arms.

" LACY!"

" **BELEN! GET OVER TO THE COMPUTER RIGHT NOW!"**

" Uh oh she's pissed," I mumbled.

" What is that voice?" Sanji asked.

" My other best friend Lacy, she was in Europe for a while," I mumbled.

" Wha-?" he looked at me.

" Follow me," I stood up and walked over to the computer.

" What the heck is this," he asked poking at.

" Sanji-kun this is a computer, it is called technology," I explained.

" BELEN! Who is that guy! Why is his shirt open! Why is his pants unbuttoned! Belen you are to young!" she yelled.

Sanji blushed when she said that, I just berried my face in my hands. Although Lacy was half right, Sanji was pretty undressed right now. His shirt was unbuttoned and not tucked in. His pants were low and not buttoned either.

" Lacy turn on your web cam. He wants to see you I bet," I said into the microphone.

" Fine!" she yelled.

Her web cam popped up on the screen and I enlarged it. Sanji's eye(s) got all hearty like when he saw her. Lacy had blonde shoulder length hair. She was wearing a white camisole and tight jeans with high heels. She had our friendship necklace on.

" Why is he looking at me like that?" She asked.

" He's a pervert," I mumbled.

" I see that, Belen now that I am calm please tell me what is going on," she said.

" Ok, fine. Lacy this is Sanji-kun. Sanji-kun this is Lacy," Belen pointed out.

" You mean that one dude from that retarded show?"

"Yes him."

" Oh hello, I'm Lacy. I'm 18 years old and have a hansom boyfriend," she stated.

" Hello my fair angel of the descending earths! You may call me Sanji!" Sanji serenade.

" Oh my god, now Belen explain everything please!"

" Ok, ok."

……………………………………………………

" And that's how it is."

Lacy and Sanji both stared at me funny.

" I am telling the truth!"

"What on earth do you think will make me believe that!" Lacy yelled.

" You're going to kill me when we get home aren't you?" I asked skeptically.

" Yes I am, or I'll just choke the living room computer!" she started shaking the computer.

" Oh lord Lacy, put the computer down," I sighed, " I wish you would believe me."

" I believe you Belen-chan!" Sanji sang.

" I know you do Sanji-kun," I patted his back.

" Belen why is the computer all spirally now?" she asked.

" Maybe you made it dizzy, Sanji-kun can you get me a towel. I think I'm bleeding again," I mumbled into the microphone.

" Hai!" Sanji sprinted to the counter.

" Belen I don't think that is it," Lacy said worriedly.

" Shoot I'm dripping on the computer, Lacy I'm sure it's just a technological glitch," I said. (Wow that sounded smartish- XD)

" I don't think so…oh it's a pretty color," she mumbled.

" Since when did you started getting all weird?" I wiped the blood off my chin with my hand, " Sanji-kun the towel?"

" Coming!" he yelled.

" Belen! My hand just went threw the computer!"

"Lacy I told you-"

**CURRRRRRRRRBLONK!**

I landed threw the floor with a certain someone on top of me.

" Lacy!" I yelled.

"Oww!" she yelled.

We had fallen through the floorboards and now I bet I can feel spiders down my pants. Lacy lied on top of me moaning about her back and I could see Sanji looking down on us yelling my name. Lacy had fallen through the sky and made a humongous whole in the ceiling, the floor, and just about me.

" Get off me!" I yelled.

" I can't get up! My butt is stuck!" she moaned.

" We have already established that! I'm the one who fond that out before you noticed!" I growled.

" What ever! I just can't move right now!"

" Well yours truly can't move either!"

" Well than we have a problem!"

" You think!"

Sanji stared at us with awe.

" Don't just stand there!" I yelled, " Get Lacy off me!"

" Sorry Belen-chan!" He reached out and grabbed Lacy. He carried her onto the stable ground. Then he picked me up and lifted me on to firm ground also.

I stared at Lacy who was staring at her hands; they had cartoon effect all over them. Her face was about to burst in tears and scream as loud as she could. Before she could I covered her mouth.

" Lacy welcome to the world of One Piece, I told you I wasn't lying," I said.

" We can't be…it's impossible," she mumbled.

" Nothings impossible," I smiled.

Sanji stood up and led his hand to help us ladies. He bowed to greet Lacy.

" Why were we sent here," Lacy asked.

" I don't know, but we will find out tomorrow midnight. I think you better let this all sink in and sleep on it," I advised.

" Good idea, but where?" she asked.

" Sanji-kun can you show her our room, she can sleep on my bed. I'm not going to sleep tonight," I instructed Sanji.

" Hai!" Sanji saluted me and led Lacy to our room.

I closed my laptop and grabbed something from the corner. My weapon I bought yesterday. I set it on the table and unwrapped it. It had a beautiful gleam to it, the bronze pole looked beautiful and the tip was marvelously sharp. To top it off the back unattached and revealed my paintbrush with built in paint in it. I smiled and grabbed it. I walked outside and hopped off the ship. I was light on my feet and landed softly on the yellow/gold sand. I breathed in the nighttime breeze and let the cold air flow through me. The waves pushed and pulled, the stars smiled ever so slightly. I sat criss cross applesauce (Sorry, kindergarten habit) on the ground and took deep yoga breaths. I tried to remember what my note said.

" Have a creative mind, use color from any form if matter and create the necessary powers. For instance the color yellow can stand for thunder. Place your hand simply on the object and what ever comes to mind will shoot out of it," I repeated.

" Hmm? Ok let's try yellow then, but what's yellow around here?" I tapped my chin.

Then I stared at the ground and sweat dropped. Yellow gold sand, hello!

I placed my hand on it, " Here we go, and um what was that battle cry oh yah! **Gaka Gaka no Thunderbolt!"**

Thunderbolts shot from the ground and were about 2 inches away from electrocuting me! I rolled backwards and tried to recover from the anxiety attack.

" I need more practice," I panted.

**Back in the ship- **

**(Lacy's POV)**

After Belen's lover boy (Yes that's what I'm going to call him now) led me to the bedroom I sat on the bed. It wasn't exactly comfortable, nor did it really fit my standards in style but I guess I'm going to have to use to it.

" Why does it have to be me?" I questioned myself.

Then I felt a lump under my butt, it was a bag that said my name on it. I opened it and found a note in it.

_Dear Fellow Teen,_

_We are sorry that your trip from reality to the One Piece world was delayed and well we couldn't find you exactly. Now that you have returned from your trip we have sent you here with your other three friends. Each have extraordinary powers given to them by the devil fruits. A devil fruit is a fruit cursed by the sea devils to give you a certain power. Although everything comes with consequences, your swimming abilities are now gone._

_You're devil fruit power is the Kuuki Kuuki fruit. It gives you the power of air. You can control, get hold of air, and you can be air. You're breath is your weapon now, be wise and use it to your demise. _

_Each of you also have a special gift given to you that you will soon find out. You're friend the artist has found hers which is the ability to see what can't be seen with mortal eyes. There are a series of test going to be given to you and your friends. There is mental, the next strength, the following pressure, and so on. These tests are to prove to you and I how strong you humans from reality are._

_Sincerely,_

_Yon Lue _

" Yon who?" I asked myself.

I couldn't believe what I was reading. Tests? Powers? Enchanted Fruit? It's all just a joke I bet.

" I bet any second now the cameras are going to appear and tell me we are on reality TV. Yup this is all just a joke," I tried to reassure myself.

I let out a huge breath but then felt my bed start getting warm. I stared at my hands, which had turned blood shot red. I ran over to a mirror and my eyes had turned pure white.

_The Kuuki Kuuki fruit will turn against you if you don't believe in it… _Said a sinister voice in my head.

I touched my face, it started to sizzle like if you were to add a ice cube to a extremely hot pan.

_Believe…you are in a different world now…_

I covered my ears and yelled with all my might, " **BE QUIET!" **(Note: Harlei and Alyssa had taken watch the second half of the night)

I got into the feeble position and started sobbing into my knees. The door swung open and the lights turned on, Lover boy was at the door with a towel wrapped around his waist. He probably was taking a shower cause the floor was sopping wet now.

" What's the matter!" he panted.

I didn't answer and just kept on sobbing. Belen ran in just then.

" Ok…Lacy I can hear you from outside! What in the world is the- oh my god Sanji-kun!" her face burned her signature blush.

I grabbed the note, crumbled it up, and threw it at Belen. I kept my eyes in my knees though, not bothering to look up at all. Belen picked up the note, her and lover boy read it. They looked at me strangely.

" So this is what that voice meant when he said a test," Belen mumbled.

" I can see you're freaking out now Lacy-chan, but what exactly made you scream so loudly?" lover boy asked.

" This voice in my head…my hands are burning…my face is freezing cold. I'm being tortured in my own body," I moaned.

" Lacy you're power is the Kuuki Kuuki fruit," Belen pulled a sheet out from the back of the note and handed it to me, " This is you're list of attacks you have. Read it, you might understand it better."

" What?" I looked at the list, " **Kuuki Kuuki no Air Ball**? What's tha- Aieeee!"

I began floating in midair.

" Lacy/Lacy-chan!" Lover boy and Belen said in unison.

" Get my butt back down to earth!" I cried.

" Exhale deeply!" Belen read from my sheet.

" What?"

" You're going to run into the fan Lacy-chan!" Lover boy called.

" Whaa!" I yelled.

" Exhale deeply!" Belen called.

I listened to what she said and took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. Instead of going up I began to fall. Lover boy caught me before I hit the ground and set me gently on the floor.

" I am surprised you didn't wake up anyone, Lacy," Belen crossed her arms.

" Everyone went to sleep with ear plugs in except me, they wanted to get a full night of sleep tonight," Lover boy rolled his eyes.

Just then I saw Belen's eyes turn into pure fear. She covered her mouth and started sweating like mad.

" Belen-chan what's wrong?" Lover Boy asked.

" The voice j-just t-talked to me a-again…" Belen stuttered.

" What did it say?" Lover Boy asked.

Just than Harlei came in the bedroom screaming, " Belen you need to get out here!"

" T-the t-test b-begins n-now," Belen stuttered.

* * *

**Yes I bet you're all confused now. Well the 'voice' had changed the date so now the test begins now. Hey just a little quiz of you all, can you guess the pairings yet? I've given enough hints, all us have one except Lacy. **


	12. Test 1

**I love writing this story so much! Lucky for all you, I'm assuming this story is going to be super long!**

**Zoro: Great…**

**Me: You're just asking me to hit you!**

**Zoro: Like you can**

**Me:( Grabs Sanji's butcher knife) Get back here!"**

**Sanji: Try not to get his tainted blood on my good knifes Mellorine!**

**Zoro: Gahh!**

**Me: I don't own one piece! (Runs after Zoro)

* * *

**

**Chapter 12**

**(Nobodies POV)**

Belen stared at everyone; fear had taken over her eyes.

" Belen…" Lacy mumbled.

" Sanji-kun, wake everyone up!" Belen instructed, " I'll go see what is outside."

"Hai!" Sanji ran out.

"Um Belen what about me?" Lacy asked nervously.

" You stay here," Belen ordered and then ran out.

_I'm so confused…_ Lacy thought to herself.

Belen ran out and then saw something she never wanted to see in her life, humongous monster coming from a distance away. There was a storm was brewing in too, the clouds had turned a dark shade of gray and the sound of thunder rolled in. The waves were becoming restless and the tide was coming.

Belen picked up her spear and said, " And the test begins."

Harlei and Alyssa looked at her but nodded saying they were ready.

The three hopped off the ship and ran across the beach. Sanji came out with everyone and clothes on (Darn it), their eyes got extremely huge when they saw the monster coming closer and closer.

" What are you doing?" Luffy called.

The crew jumped off the ship and ran after us.

Good day, fellow teenagers… 

Everyone looked around for the voice but they didn't see anything.

I see you took the hint now… 

" Who the hell are you!" Zoro yelled.

_**My name is Yon Lue , I am the test giver for these girls.**_

" Yon who?" Harlei and Belen questioned.

**_Yon Lue…_** All of a sudden a tall figure started to appear in front of all of them.

Everyone gave a questionable stare as the figure fully appeared. A Chinese sort pf man stood in front of them; he wore emerald green robes and golden sash. His hair was silver and he had a long mustache/ bread that ran all the way down to his chest.

" Oh my god it's a Chinese man!" Harlei ran up to him and started pulling on his mustache, " Is this thing real?"

"Harlei!" Belen and Alyssa ran up to her and yanked her off him.

"What do you want with us!" Luffy asked.

" I want nothing with you guys," he said blandly, " You're just my guinea pigs."

"Guinea Pigs?" Ace raised an eyebrow.

" What do you mean?" Usopp asked.

" I only want to deal with these four," he points at us but than his eyes got big, " Where's number 4?"

" I don't think she is ready, she just got here you know," Belen stated.

" I'll be the judge of that," he quickly snapped his fingers and Lacy appeared in front of them.

" Why me!" Lacy quickly said

" Now I shall explain the rules," Yon Lue cleared his voice, " This test is about Strength and Friendship. See how strong you're cooperation is together. There will be no interferences, which means the Straw Hats may not participate."

"WHAT?" They all said.

" You heard me."

" That's bull shit!" Sanji yelled.

" I told you were all my guinea pigs, you will all be a part of the test," he clearly stated.

" What do you mean by that?" Nami asked.

" I shall demonstrate," he snapped his fingers, " Oh Tiny-san, come here boy."

" Tiny?" Belen and Harlei looked at each other. Alyssa and Lacy just rolled their eyes.

The huge monster inched closer to land and grabbed Nami with its long tentacle.

" Nami/ Nami-san!" Every one yelled in unison.

" Aiieeee!" Nami screamed and tried to hit the monster with her Clima Tact.

" You see all of you will be attacked by my pet Tiny, your only hope is these four girls," he smirked.

Tiny dropped Nami onto the ground and everyone turned to the four girls and had You-Better-Not-Mess-Up faces on them.

"Uh oh," Was all the four said.

" Do you have any questions?" Yon Lue asked.

Harlei and Belen raised their hands.

" The maroon head," he pointed to Belen.

" What is a Chinese man doing in a Japanese show?" Belen looked at him.

" Too prove a point to The Reality To Dreams network," he stated.

" Who?" Lacy looked at him.

" It's a network that is located on the border from this world to reality. I am apart of the committee," he explained.

" Ahh…" Belen nodded saying she understood.

" Ok the blonde one," He points at Harlei.

" Why us?" she asked dumbly.

" Why not?" he simply stated, " We needed four participants and they happen to choose you four. Even if two of you have an attention span of hamster."

Harlei and Belen frowned, knowing he was talking about them.

" Is that all?" Yon Lue asked.

Harlei and Belen raised their hands again, everyone sweat dropped.

"Ok we are done," he quickly said, " The test begins now!"

The old man disappeared and the monster started to attack.

" Let's get started then!" Belen said and grinned.

The monster started to grab the straw hats as they tried to attack it.

" Don't attack it, let us handle it," Alyssa called then she set her hand on the ground and yelled, " **Impact Impact no Earthquake!**"

The ground pulsed and than a huge shockwave shook the ground, it didn't even affect the monster though.

" Oh crap…" Lacy grabbed a piece of piece of paper from here pocket, " Which one too use?"

One tentacle grabbed Ace and started shaking him, " Ohh! Crap! I'm getting dizzy!"

" Hold on!" Harlei yelled, " Let me help!"

She ran over to the tentacle and jumped on it. It swung her back and forth but she clutched onto it harder. Her eyes turned purple and she yelled, " **Kuro Kuro no ****Disparais (disappear)!" **

The tentacle turned invisible and Ace dropped into the shallow water. Harlei blew out her air and fell off the tentacle as well.

"Harlei!" Lacy called.

_Crap! I can't do anything! Why me? Why!_

Lacy ran over to the shore and took a deep breath and her eyes turned white, " Kuuki Kuuki no FREEZE!"

She blew out a thrust of air and raised her hand up; the air around the water froze changing the temperature and also freezing the water. The monster arms got caught in the frozen water and dropped everyone.

"What the-?" Lacy stared at her hands.

The straw hats ran back so they wouldn't get in the way. Belen ran up the frozen water onto the struggling monster. Alyssa followed and started fighting the loose tentacles.

" Guys! Fighting the tentacles won't work!" Harlei called as she tried to pry Ace from the frozen water who had fallen asleep (Remember he is narcoleptic people).

" Harlei is right!" Lacy called, " We have to go for the main of the body!"

"Wait let me try something!" Alyssa placed her hands on the top of it's main body.

"Alyssa what are you doing?" Belen looked at her with fear.

" Impact Impact no Rocket Launcher!" she yelled.

The tremendous blow shook the ground and nearly causes a gigantic tsunami. Its massive power plowed the monster into the water, shattering all the ice but not damaging the monster. Belen and Alyssa were blown off the monster and nearly into the water.

While Belen flew towards the water she held her spear out and smacked the back off. She swung the paintbrush around and painted boat. Alyssa held her hands out and used the pressure to blow her onto land.

"Well that didn't work!" Nami yelled.

" What are you guys going to do?" Chopper asked with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know," Lacy said.

" You guys can't possibly win as rookies against this thing with out us!" Zoro said.

"Wait a minute!" Lacy yelled.

" What Bubbles?" Belen said as she jumped off the boat.

"I have an idea!" she said, " Belen we are going to rely on your aim. I noticed that the squid thing is starting to blow out ink. They only do that when they are scared, which means we have an advantage cause it's getting weaker. Harlei and I are going to raise the thing above water and Alyssa you are going to blast it into the sky. Belen you are going go back to the ship and use the cannon to blow it to smithereens!"

" Perfect Lacy!" Alyssa said.

" Got it!" Harlei winked as she dragged Ace from the shore.

" Nice use of brain Lacy!" Belen smiled.

" Belen-chan, you can't lift the cannon since it's to heavy though," Sanji said worriedly.

" Then come with me Sanji-kun!" Belen began running back to the ship.

" Hai!" he followed her.

" Zoro you go too!" Nami commanded.

"What!"

"Go!"

Zoro ran after Sanji and Belen.

" We'll show you guys that we aren't some weak teenagers," Alyssa stuck her tongue out.

"Do you're best! Remember you are still a our nakama!" Luffy cheered.

" Aye!" Harlei smiled.

Lacy and Harlei ran closer to the thing. Harlei stepped up first and raised her hands in the air, he eyes turned purple, " Kuro Kuro no Surcroît! (Rise in French)"

The thing took a purple outline and slowly began rising above the water.

"Lacy…" Harlei struggled, " Hurry!"

" Alright!" She clapped her hands together and her eyes turned white. She used the wind to move the water up higher and then, " Kuuki Kuuki no Freeze!" The water froze around the monster, holding it up.

" Ah!" Harlei let go and she collapsed.

" Alyssa!" Lacy called.

" Got ya!" she ran under the monster on the frozen water and raised her hands up.

" Launch him when Monkey gives the single!" Lacy called.

Alyssa winked and prepared for the lift off.

Belen, Sanji, and Zoro-

" Hurry up, we don't have a lot of time," Belen yelled as she barged though the doors.

" There it is!" Sanji pointed to the cannon in the Arms Storage.

" Perfect!" Belen smiled.

Zoro loaded the cannon then he and Sanji lifted it up to get perfect aim, " Is this good?"

"Lower," Belen stared at the large squid like creature.

" How about now?"

" Lower!"

" Now!"

"Perfect!"

Belen picked up her spear and used the back to paint a pistol. She hung herself out side and pointed the gun at the air. She fired it, informing she is ready.

The beach-

" She's ready!" Harlei called to Alyssa.

" Ok, here goes nothing!" she yelled and then closed her eyes, " Impact Impact no Launch!"

The tremendous pressure launched the gigantic monster into the air, plus shattering all the ice in the process.

Arms Room-

" Ready, AIM, FIRE!" Belen lit the cannon.

The cannon shot the cannon ball into the monster on direct target. There was then a BIG explosion.

Outside-

"Wow!" the straw-hat crew watched the squid fall dead back in to the water.

" We did it!" Lacy and Harlei yelled.

" Wh-what happened?" Ace asked rubbing his eyes.

"We win!" Harlei yelled.

" I can't believe it you guys defeated that monster!" Usopp exclaimed.

"AYE!" Luffy smiled dancing around.

" GUYS!" yelled a voice from the Going Merry.

They all turned to find Belen and Sanji dancing around on the deck. Zoro was just grinning like an idiot.

" Where's Alyssa!" Belen yelled.

"Huh?" Lacy and Harlei looked around.

" Wait, she shattered the ice she was standing on so that she must be…" Usopp began thinking.

" SHE'S UNDER WATER!" they all screamed.

" What?" the three yelled who were on deck.

It was almost like a reflex, but Zoro immediately jumped in the water. A few minutes later the water broke open and Zoro came up coughing a bunch of water out. Alyssa was in his arms spitting out a fountain of water.

" She's ok!" he yelled.

Everyone sighed in relief and smiled.

Later on they all had a feast to celebrate a new nakama and the first test complete. They ate like pigs! Belen, Harlei, and Luffy had an eating contest. After the 7th plate Belen passed out onto the table. All was left was Luffy and Harlei. Lacy was sitting on her chair staring at her untouched plate.

" You're not eating?" Nami asked.

" Is this real food?" Lacy asked.

" Of course its real food, Sanji-kun would never poison us!" Nami exclaimed.

" I know that, it's just other worldly food?"

"Just try it."

"Um ok then…"

Lacy took a bite, Nami watched her for a response. She shut her eyes for a minuet but then open theam up really wide and said, " This is delicious!"

Nami laughed. Alyssa was sitting by Zoro who was drinking grog by the gallon .

" You sure like alcohol," Alyssa stared at him.

"Yup," he wiped off his chin.

" Bet you I can beat ya' at a grog drinking contest," Alyssa grinned evily.

" You're on!"

" We have a winner!" Sanji announced as he raised Harlei's hand up.

Luffy lied on the table moaning cause he lost, Harlei just let out a huge burp. Usopp and Chopper were cheering a hole bunch.

" I win!" Alyssa said after she finished her 13th glass. Everyone stared at Zoro who had passed out on the table on his 10th glass.

" Wow Zoro lost a grog drinking contest to a girl," Chopper exclaimed.

" Shut up!" he yelled.

Well done my friends… 

Every one stared around but nobody was there.

_I'll see you on the next test, it shall be much harder. The topic: Mental._

The voice disappeared and everyone stared at Belen, Lacy, Alyssa, and Harlei.

" I say a toast to our first test complete!" Belen announced.

Everyone toasted and laughed

* * *

**  
**

**  
**


	13. Consequences

**I am sooooooo sorry about the huge flaw I made in the other chapter! I forgot to put Ace in that ending party scene thing. Yah I was in a HUGE hurry and my fingers were typing as fast as they can.**

**Ace: You forgot about me!**

**Me: Sorry!**

**Zoro: Yup she is a witch**

**Me: (Smacks Zoro) I don't own One Piece**

**Chapter 13 **

**(Nobodies POV)**

The next morning it was super hot. The 5 girls hung around in bikinis, well three of them sunbathed, the other 2 just moping around.

" God it's soo hot!" Belen moaned.

" Tell me about it," Harlei mumbled.

"Well why don't you guys find something to do to ignore the heat," Chopper said.

" Good idea shorty," Harlei smiled, " Hey Belen you know what I'm thinking?"

Belen raised her paintbrush up, " Oh yah!"

" Water gun fight!" they yelled in unison.

Belen grabbed a paintbrush up painted two gigantic water guns. The she painted a bunch of jugs of water for fuel.

" Ready?" she asked.

" Oh yah," Harlei pumped water into the gun.

" Die!" Belen shot water at Harlei.

"Hey!" she chased Belen though out the ship.

While Belen was running she bumped into Sanji who was wearing swim trunks and didn't have a shirt on.

" Oh sorry!" Belen quickly said.

"Why are you running?" Sanji asked.

" Get back here!"

" Gah! Shield me from the menace!" Belen hid behind Sanji.

" What me-" before he could finish he got blasted by water.

"Ah! Harlei this means war!" Belen yelled.

" Nya!" Harlei stuck her tongue out.

" I'm soaked," Sanji mumbled.

" Take that!" Harlei shot at Belen again who was hiding behind Sanji so he got sopped again.

" Muhhaha!" Belen laughed evilly.

" Oh yah well take some of this!" Harlei gave Belen a direct hit with water.

"Kyaa!" Belen yelled, " I'm sopping wet!"

" No kidding," Sanji blew a wet hair out of his face.

" You're gonna get it!" Belen chased after Harlei.

Harlei ran as fast as she could.

_It's a good thing Belen sucks at track. _She thought.

Harlei took a turn and jumped over a sleeping Zoro, who was yet recovering from a certain hangover. He wasn't wearing a shirt, just shorts. When Belen came around the corner you can guess what happened next. Yup, she tripped over the 'was' sleeping Zoro. No, Belen was never good at track; she couldn't run if her life depended on it. In the 6th grade track meet she tripped over almost all the hurdles and nearly busted her knee. And now it was a good time to express what we mean.

" Holy crap!" Belen yelled as she flew through air and landed on the hard wood deck.

" Bitch!" Zoro growled.

" That brings back bad memories!" Belen moaned as she clutched her knee.

" What the heck are you doing?" Zoro yelled.

Belen stared at Zoro, _Oh he is pissed…_

" I'm chasing Nickel," Belen grinned.

" Who?"

" Harlei, Peanut! You know the blonde one!" Belen stared at him.

" What kind of name is that?"

" It's a nickname we gave her when she was 11, she tried to fit a nickel in her belly button and it actually fit! (That's a true story)" Belen explained.

" What's a nickel exactly?" Zoro glared.

"Here I'll show you, it's money from our world," Belen reached into her pouch and grabbed a silver coin, " It's a five cent piece, we call it a nickel for some sort of reason," she handed it to him.

He stared at it then handed it back to her, " You guys are witches."

" Thank you!" Belen cheered.

" Um Monkey, the whole point of a water gun fight it to actually chase someone, not mope around and show kelp headed jerks other worldly stuff," Harlei called from a couple yards behind them, she began pumping her water gun.

" Uh oh," Belen mumbled.

Belen had enough sense to duck before she got shot, unfortunately Zoro didn't. As the water poured onto him you could practically see the steam run through out his muscular build. He face turned so blood shot red you could almost swear he was about to pop a blood vessel. Harlei and Belen stared at each other, they're ridiculousness had vanished from their faces.

" Run," was all Harlei said.

They screamed and dashed for the other end of the deck. Zoro ran after them yelling," **BELEN! HARLEI!**"

The girls zoomed past Ace who was messing around with his scorching abilities. He stared at them awkwardly, " What's the rush?"

" HIM!" The girls kept on running as Zoro zoomed past Ace as well, this time putting his fire out.

They ran to the curve where the other 3 girls were sunbathing. Alyssa read a book, Nami read the newspaper, and Lacy was painting her nails. Once Harlei saw them she stopped and took the spare moment to spray each and every one of them.

" Muahaha!" Harlei laughed.

" Harlei!" the three yelled angrily.

" RUN!" Belen screamed as she ran past Harlei.

" Oh crap!" Harlei yelled as she saw Zoro coming at her with his swords, " Not those big sharp things!"

Harlei dashed after Belen. They ran as fast as their long skimpy legs good go. Unfortunately a long nosed freak and a rubbery monster were right in their path.

" Out of the way or I squirt ya'!" Belen hollered.

" Whaa-?" the two said.

Harlei and Belen pumped their water guns and splashed them with high-pressurized water blasts. They jumped over their bodies and kept on running. Zoro and now Alyssa weren't to far behind them now.

" Why does Alyssa have to be so good at track," Belen moaned.

" I don't know, just run for your lives!" Harlei squealed.

" Maybe she'll pull off an Ace if we run long enough," Belen suggested.

Harlei sweat dropped, " And you play poker with that stupidity?"

Those blue line thingies appeared on Belen's face. Chopper then appeared in their pathway.

" Out of the way! Heavy load coming through!" Belen yelled.

" Ha Belen you just called your self fat!" Harlei laughed.

" I was talking about you Harlei!" Belen sweat dropped.

" Hey!" Harlei smacked Belen.

Belen stopped and smacked her back, " What the heck was that for!"

Harlei stopped and smacked her again, " You called me fat!"

"Ow!" Belen tackled Harlei into the ground.

" Gaah!" Harlei started pulling on Belen's hair.

Zoro and Alyssa stopped and looked at the two wrestling.

" May I?" Alyssa asked Zoro.

" Ladies first," Zoro pulled off a Sanji.

Alyssa cracked her knuckles, Harlei and Belen looked up.

" Uh oh…" the two muttered.

**CUURRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBLLLLLLLOOOONNNKKKKKKKKKK!**

**5 minutes later-**

" Those two are such idiots sometimes," Alyssa moaned as she walked into the kitchen with Zoro.

" How can you live with such morons?" Zoro mumbled.

" Well your pack isn't the smart bunch either," Alyssa said as she poured a glass of water.

" You have a point there," Zoro rubbed his temples.

" Something wrong?" Alyssa looked up from her glass.

" Nothing, just the grog is taking its toll on me," He mumbled.

" Here take this," she took a canister out of her pouch.

" What the hell?" he looks at the bottle.

" It's called Aspirin silly, take two and your head ache will go away," she smiles and gives him a glass with water, " Just don't chew them."

" How do I know I can trust you? Most pretty girls are bitches," Zoro mumbled.

" So you think I'm pretty?" Alyssa smirked.

Zoro burned red, " Ummm no that's not what mean!"

Alyssa giggled, " Just take them. I would never poison you!"

Zoro popped them both in his mouth and drank the whole glass.

" See now you'll feel better in a couple minutes," Alyssa smiled and then whispered into his ear, " I'd just be careful with the two stooges though. I wouldn't take anything from them."

" At least they got what they disserved," Zoro smirked.

" Yup," Alyssa grinned evilly.

The Sheep Head- 

" Man Zoro and Alyssa are mean," Belen mumbled.

" Tell me about it," Harlei whined.

The two were hung by their feet upside down on the sheep head thingy.

" Zoro was too rough, I swear he was about to cut off our circulation," Belen moaned.

" Now we're gonna miss lunch and dinner," Harlei wailed.

" Yah that'll suck," Belen grumbled.

" You know what sucks more?" Harlei said.

" What would that be?"

"I have to pee really really really bad."

**HaHa! That was fun to write. Hey can anyone guess the pairings? Guess! Guess!**


	14. Fluffyness

**Chapter 14 **

**(Alyssa's POV)**

" Sanji these cup cakes are wonderful!" I exclaimed after dinner.

" I'm glad you like them Alyssa-chan," Sanji said with a worried look on his face.

" Something wrong?" Lacy asked.

" Where's Belen-chan and Harlei-chan," Sanji asked.

Zoro and I nearly chocked on their forks.

" Somebody looks suspicious now don't we Zoro? Alyssa?" Ace smirked.

" Marimo head! What did you do to them!" Sanji said outraged.

" I didn't do anything!" Zoro yelled.

" Oh well more for me!" Luffy reached out to grab a cupcake.

Sanji stabbed a fork in his hand, " Ladies get their food first!"

" I'd doubt Harlei and Belen would miss a meal," Ace picked at his dessert.

"I'm sure they're just hanging around," Lacy rolled her eyes.

" Um ironic word choice there Bubbles," I twiddled my thumbs.

" Fess up, what did you two do to them," Nami mumbled.

" We tied them to the sheep thing! It wasn't that bad!" Zoro fessed.

" Nice, we were so close to getting away with it now," I slouched in my chair.

" You think Harlei is stupid enough to not get herself down with her devil fruit abilities?" Usopp asked.

Everyone stared at each other for a minute then Sanji quickly ran out the door.

" Yes she is that stupid," Lacy rubbed her temples.

" Chopper do you think you can cure her?" Luffy asked while stuffing as many cup cakes in his mouth as fast as he can while Sanji was gone.

" There is another yet disease I cannot cure," Chopper scratched his chin.

" Those two need serious mental help," I frowned.

" And why do you even stick with them if they annoy you so bad?" Nami sipped her tea.

" It's kind of hard to explain," Lacy stared into her mug of coffee. (Note: Out of the four the only one who drinks tea is Belen)

" You know how you stick with your whole crew, Nami. Except they are all idiots," I tried to explain.

" Yah but they are nakama," Nami pointed out.

" Well it's the same thing, we're not only friends but also we a sort of sisters," Lacy smiled.

" Exactly," I smiled back, " We are closer than blood to be exact. We all have our differences like Lacy and I would choose school while Harlei and Belen would choose to dive into the sea bare naked. What Lacy and I are trying to say is we know that Harlei and Belen can make some stupid mistakes but we can't judge them for that. They are just sweet innocent people is disguise"

Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Ace, and Zoro looked at us like we were psycho but Nami understood fully.

" I see," Nami nodded.

" Why would someone dive into the sea naked?" Zoro asked.

" I would that seems fun!" Luffy exclaimed.

" No that would scare me!" Usopp cowered, " But the Brave Captain Usopp-sama will do it!"

" What ever Usopp," Lacy frowned at him.

" **ALYSSA! ZORO!"** yelled obvious voices.

" Marimo head you're going to get it big," Sanji said as he walked into the galley.

" What are you talking about-?" before Zoro could finish the sentence his head was launched into the table. Myself following afterwards.

" You jerks!" Harlei and Belen said in unanimity.

"What the heck!" Zoro and I said once we got their heads out of the table.

" How could you do that to us!" the girls said together again.

" You were two were being idiots!" we said together again.

" Well you didn't have to be so harsh!" the girls said again together.

" Just wondering," Nami interrupted, " But do you guys rehearse this?"

" No!" the four said altogether.

" My two gorgeous ladies, dinner is ready!" Sanji serenaded.

" Yay!" Harlei and Belen quickly got over their anger and cheered for food.

Sanji fixed the table and set the plates down with a two glasses of red grape wine.

" Who could possibly eat dinner at 8:30 p.m.?" Usopp asked.

" Who could possibly get over a grudge in 3 seconds is the real question," Ace pointed out.

" I stand corrected," Lacy mumbled, " There is someone stupider than Harlei, Belen."

" Aye." I grumbled.

**(Belen's POV)**

After Harlei and I ate dinner I volunteered us to wash help wash the dishes. Harlei on the other hand wasn't exactly what you call enthusiastic about it.

" Where is Harlei," I asked as I set a couple dishes into the sink.

" I believe she is in the bathroom," Sanji said.

" In other words she isn't coming back," I moaned.

"What would she be doing then," Sanji eyed me.

" Flirting with the most obvious person," I scrubbed the grease of a plate and handed it for Sanji to dry.

Sanji looked up at me, " Who?"

" Isn't it obvious, Ace silly," I looked at him oddly.

" How can you tell," Sanji went back to drying plates.

" When you have been best friends with her for 7 years then you'll easily be able to tell who and what she likes," Belen handed Sanji another dish.

" I mean what are the signs?" Sanji dried the plate.

" Well she stares at him all the time," I gestured him to hand me the soap.

" Well he never wears a shirt," Sanji pointed out.

" Exactly, but you don't see me, Lacy, or Alyssa staring at him now do you?" I squirted the soap in the sponge.

" No I guess not," Sanji started putting away the dried dishes.

" Well, another thing is she tempts to turn red and fidget a lot when she talks to him," I helped him put away things.

" Yah ok I see," Sanji nodded.

" By the way Sanji-kun but why do you want to know all these things?" I looked up at him.

Sanji turned back to putting away things, " Um no reason."

" Oh ok, well can you tell me something then?" I asked him.

" Anything Belen-chan," Sanji leaned on the counter and lit a cigarette.

" Well you know a lot about love and I was wondering how do you know if a guy likes you?" I looked up at him.

" Well," Sanji blow a puff of smoke out of his mouth, " Lets take Zoro for example."

" Why him? He'd be the last person I'd expect to fall in love," I raised an eyebrow.

Sanji leaned in and whispered in my ear, " I can see Marimo head has a thing for Alyssa-chan."

" Seriously!" I covered my mouth; " She'd be the last person I'd expect to fall in love with him!"

" Exactly, unexpected things happen to unexpected people," Sanji quoted.

" Yah I guess so but how can you tell if he likes her," I asked in curiosity.

" Well Zoro is like as translucent as glass so it's easy with him. Zoro blushes every time he talks to her. Plus I saw them this afternoon talking to each other in the kitchen," Sanji explained.

" Ah I see, I'm surprised your not outraged at him yet though if you knew this whole time," I stared at her nails.

" Not now, it's to early to see if it's true. I bet Zoro will blow it knowing how clueless he is so I'm not worried," Sanji smiled.

I laughed and smiled, " I love talking with you Sanji-kun." I gave him a quick friendly hug and walked to the door, " I'm going to work on my mural. Sweet dreams Sanji-kun!"

" Sweet dreams…" Sanji said softly.

**(Harlei's POV)**

I walked out onto the deck. It was dark and humid outside but I didn't mind. The cold air felt nice on my bare arms and legs. My bare feet pitter-pattered against the hard wood deck and the wind blew my long blonde hair. I soon felt a presence behind me.

I turned around and saw Ace, " Hi."

" Hey," he said.

"What are you doing out so late in the dark?" I asked.

" Same reason you are," He leaned onto the railing.

" To avoid washing the dishes?"

" No, to enjoy the view," he pointed at the stars.

"They are so pretty tonight aren't they?" I smiled.

" Yah."

" You know you aren't really much like your brother Luffy," I gazed upon him.

" Yah I've told that a lot," he grinned.

"I'd bet you have," I leaned on the railing. I felt so short next to him, probably cause I was. ( Note: Alyssa was the tallest out of all of us. She is about Sanji's size, Belen and Lacy are about Luffy's size and then leaving me being the shortest out of us four at less than Nami's height)

" You're friends don't think very highly of you, you know," Ace smirked at me.

I stared at the ocean, " No I guess not but hey I don't mind. I need a lot of people in my life to keep me strait. Those girls just happen to be the only four who really love me as a sister."

" Hah, that's what Alyssa told us," he stared at the ocean.

_I wonder what he is thinking_, I looked into his thoughts.

Damn I'm full. Man Sanji's cooking is good- 

I sweat dropped, _well didn't think he was thinking about me anyways._

"Something wrong?" he asked.

I jolted out of my thoughts, " Oh no nothing!"

" Well you look tired, maybe you should get some rest," he assured.

" Yah I guess so," I sighed.

Well him at least he is caring 

**Wow I didn't know I could get to chapters done in one day. Wow!**


	15. So we have a problem part 1

**Yay! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Lilygirl33- Aha! You are right! But I'm not sure if I'm going to give Lacy pairing yet… if you have any ideas of any cute characters to pair her up with it'll be gladly appreciated!**

**Lacy: So I don't get a pairing? Well that's ok, you guys are creepy anyways.  
Crew: What's that suppose to mean!  
Lacy: Nothing!  
Me: Nice one Lacy, you really got them angry this time.  
Lacy: Kyaaaaaaaaa! (Getting chased by angry mob)  
Me: I don't own One Piece.**

**Chapter 15**

**(Nobodies POV)**

The next morning was quiet and peaceful. The birds chirped and the stars gave their last goodbyes before drifting of into the morning light.

"** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!"**

**" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!"**

**"KKKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**!"

Never mind, scratch that thought.

Belen, Lacy, Harlei, and Alyssa screams reached through out the whole ship and woke everyone up. The four ran into the galley still screaming.

" **EVERY ONE GET OUT HERE NOW!"** Lacy screamed.

Everyone ran into the galley screaming, " Where's the fire!"

" Some-body-messed-with-the-water-heater!" Harlei said between pants, her body was pink and steaming. She was getting the floor wet and was only in a towel.

" I-I found b-bugs! L-lots of B-BUGS!" Belen staggered. Her face was white and she was shivering in her pajamas.

" I found this in my stuff!" Lacy held up a huge rat by its tale. Sanji made a disgusted face, Ace and Zoro raised an eyebrow, Nami shrieked, and the rest said," cool!"

" Our whole room is flooded!" Alyssa screamed and her clothes drooped along with her hair. She was even more sopping wet than Harlei was.

The crew stared at the four girls with odd faces.

Nami sighed and said, " You guys are lucky that it's not early, well we'll investigate your little problems."

" This is why we are not suppose to have girls on a pirate crew," Zoro smirked.

Nami smacked him and went on with further instructions, " Ok Sanji-kun you find out what the hell Belen is talking about!"

" Hai Nami-swan!" Sanji's face then went from extremely happy and love stuck to a frown once he found out what he was doing.

" Zoro go find out where the water is coming from in their room," Nami instructed.

Zoro snorted and followed Alyssa to their room.

" Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy there must be more where they came from," Nami pointed at the rat that Lacy dropped, " Since you guys can stand those things go and…exterminate them before they get into my stuff!"

" Aye Nami!" the three saluted her and marched along following Lacy.

" And Harlei, Ace and I will go help you find out what your problem is," Nami smiled.

" Ok," Harlei looked then at Ace who had fallen asleep.

Harlei and Nami sweat dropped and dragged him to bathroom.

**Sanji and Belen-**

Belen led Sanji where she found the infested area. Sanji wasn't exactly pleased.

"Ok Sanji-kun there are the bugs! Kill 'im now!" Belen hid behind him.

The corner was filled with spiders and cockroaches, the worst kind too. Sanji made a kind of grossed out frown and flinched backwards.

"Ermm," Sanji coughed.

" You're not scared are you?" Belen looked at him oddly.

" No, no of course not!" Sanji lied between his teeth.

Belen sweat dropped, " You're a really bad liar you know that?"

" Yah, I do…" those little blue line thingys appeared on his face, " Bugs just creep me out."

" Well that makes two of us," Belen pulled back as a bug squirmed towards her.

"Gaah!" Sanji heaved back also, pressing Belen against the wall.

"What the heck are we going to do?" Belen grabs clutches onto Sanji.

" I have no idea Belen-chan!" Sanji shribles up as a spider inched closer to him.

"Um Sanji-kun?" Belen stares upwards.

" Yes, Belen-chan?" Sanji kicks away a huge spider.

" I think we have a problem," Belen points Sanji's head upwards. Sanji's pupils shrank.

A humongous flock of spiders came pouring down from the ceiling.

**" Gyaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"**

**Harlei, Nami, and Ace**

" Gosh darn it! It's to dark!" Harlei muttered.

" That's what happens when you're below deck smart one!" Nami hollered.

" Ok, ok. Sheesh what side of the bed did you get off of?" Harlei sweat dropped.

" Guys quit fighting," Ace's finger lit on fire, " The bathroom is this way."

" I wonder how I got back if it was so dark," Harlei tapped her chin, " Probably cause I left the candle in the bathroom…oh well."

" Oh well!" Ace and Nami looked mortified.

" Did I say something?" Harlei tilted her head to the left.

Ace and Nami started pacing towards the bathroom, both having nervous looks one their faces.

" Hey wait up!" Harlei called as she followed behind.

That idiot better not have set the bathroom on fire! Nami muttered in her head.

I hope Harlei didn't set the bathroom on fire! If she did we'd have a bigger fire, Ace stares at Nami.

" You got that right Ace! I'd get my butt whooped!" Harlei laughed.

Ace sweat dropped and then continued to follow Nami into the bathroom.

" What makes you think I would set the bathroom on fire, I can barely control the heating system in the shower," Harlei laughed that idiot laugh again.

" She has a point you know Nami," Ace's sweat dropped got bigger.

" Great we have another Luffy on this ship, when did I agree for you to join?" Nami smacked her forehead.

" You did, I quote ' Well I believe them, we need more girls on the ship anyways,' unquote," Harlei pointed out, " Note I put that in quotations."

" Oh my god," Nami shook her head. I'm surprised she new what quotations meant.

" Ish Nami I'm not that stupid," Harlei frowned at her.

" WILL YOU QUIT READING MY MIND!" Nami hollered.

" You guys are giving me a head ache," Ace moaned.

**Alyssa and Zoro**

Zoro led the way to her room, probably because Alyssa's shirt was soaked through and he'd probably turn redder than a tomato if he saw her front half.

" Your lagging behind Zoro," Alyssa warned.

" Yah I know," Zoro mumbled.

" I'm about to run into your heels," Alyssa stared at her bare feet, " Steel toe boats hurt you know."

" Yah I know," Zoro repeated.

" If you want, I'll take the lead. Not that our room is very far, I'm just saying I really don't want to stub my toe on your boot," Alyssa reminded.

" Yah I know," Zoro repeated again.

" You know that really is starting to get annoying," Alyssa frowned.

Zoro snickered, " Yah I know."

" It's not funny," Alyssa's frown turned into a scowl.

" Yah I know," Zoro tried to prevent an outbreak of laughter.

" What the heck is your problem," Alyssa stood in front of him, stopping his every action and now making his nose start to bleed.

Zoro held his nose and then turned redder than a corvette (ok that was an odd comparison).

" Something the matter Zoro?" Alyssa leaned in closer to him.

Zoro's eyes drifted from her confused face to her chest area, he mumbled, " No uh nothing!"

" Oh ok," she reached for the handle of their door, " Your shoes aren't leather are they?"

" Yah they are, why have a problem with it?" Zoro's attitude shifted gears.

" No but the water damage does," she opened the door and a huge current of water flowed up and piled up to there knees.

" Shit," he mumbled.

**Lacy, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp**-

" Will you guys knock it off!" Lacy smacked Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper.

" Owwww, what did we do Lacy?" Luffy whined.

" You guys where jumping around annoying me!" Lacy smacked Luffy again.

" Great another Nami," Usopp whispered into Chopper's ear.

" I am not!" Lacy protested, " She's a witch, or in Belen and Harlei's words a WHORE!"

" What's a whore?" Chopper asked.

Lacy sweat dropped, " It's hard to explain."

" Oh," Chopper stared at the ground.

" Ok the rat came from that direction," Lacy pointed to the door of the Gun Deck.

" There is probably a nest in there," Usopp noted.

" Yah so go fetch," Lacy waged her finger at them and used the air current to push them in.

" Oi Oi!" Usopp argued, " You have to come too!"

" Sorry I don't do rats," Lacy turned around to leave.

" That's not fair!" Luffy stretched his arm out and grabbed her by her collar.

" Hey, hey watch the merchandise!" Lacy smacked Luffy's hand, " Mister human rubber band."

Chopper opened the door, everyone's pupils shrank and they inched backwards. A stampede of rats and mice came marching out the door. That was it for Lacy all she could do was-

"** AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**!"

**Ahh Chapter 15 down, now a bunch more to go. Oh well, good news for you guys I guess. I'll take suggestions from anybody!Muahahhaa!**


	16. So we have a problem part 2

**Thank you all for the reviews! **

**Belen: I hate spiders…**

**Sanji: I second that**

**The Crew: We all know that!**

**Belen: Well still…**

**Chapter 16 **

**(Belen's POV)**

**Belen and Sanji-**

" Sanji-kun get the freaking thing off me!" I screamed.

" I'll save you!" His eyes drifted downwards to his pants, " Once I get these off me!"

" Ahh!" I climbed up onto his shoulders, " Sanji-kun I'm freaking out! What if these are poisonous!"

" Gyah! You aren't the only one! They better not be poisonous!" Sanji held onto me and ran out the door.

I swiped a bunch of bugs off me while Sanji set me down gently.

" Ok what are we going to do?" Sanji asked.

" Heck I don't know! I say we abandon ship!" I protested.

" That's a little extreme don't ya think?" Sanji sweat dropped.

" Well tell me what else to do!" I yelled at him.

He brushed a bug off me, " Calm down."

I took a breath, " I'm not going back in there."

" Well we can't leave them there," Sanji pointed out.

" Well what do you suppose we do?" I asked.

" Well we could like poison them…or kill them all…" Sanji tapped his goateed chin.

" Um Sanji-kun…" I stared at the top of his head.

" Yes?" He looked at me.

" Do you want me to um I don't know um paint you up a bottle of lice shampoo?" I tilted my head.

" Um why?"

I scurried back, " CAUSE THERE ARE SPIDERS AND COKROACHES IN YOUR FREAKING HAIR!"

Sanji felt his head, his eyes got mambo big and he yelled, " Oh my GOD!"

Harlei, Nami, and Ace- 

**(Harlei's POV)**

Ok lets see, Ace and Nami are spazzing out and I'm stuck clueless. This isn't the first time I've been left with a pickled brain but now I just had an awkward feeling. Either that or Sanji hasn't fed me yet.

" Thank god!" I heard Nami and Ace yell.

I ran into the bathroom and found them sighing in relief.

" What I do?" I asked.

" No fire, thank goodness," Nami smiled.

" Ok let's see what's the problem here?" Ace asked me.

" Let me go change really quick, turn on the cold water and see what happens," I tapped the water tab.

" Um Harlei…that's the hot water tab," Nami sweat dropped.

I turned red, " This one," I touched the right side.

I grabbed my clothes from the bathroom, which were a cherry bikini split top and skater-girl cargo shorts. Once I began tying my swim suite top I heard this extremely load scream emerging from the bathroom. I ran in to find Nami blowing on her hand and Ace's hand still in the water.

" Ow," I touched my ear.

" I don't see any problem Nami?" Ace looked confused.

" It's supposed to be cold not hot!" Nami screamed.

" Told ya," I poked at her arm.

" There is just something wrong with the heating system, no worries," he said simply.

I looked at the bottom of the tub, water was leaking and steam was making its way out of the small cracks.

" Um Ace I think we should worry," I bent over and looked into the cracks of the tub.

"What are you talking about," Nami bent down next to me.

I got a glimpse at the motor that was running the heating. It looked like an exploding boiler, well I wasn't sure if that was a good thing but it smelt bad.

" Nami, what does this mean exactly?" I looked up.

" That we are screwed," Nami sighed.

" Ohh," Harlei nodded.

Ace shook his head.

Zoro and Alyssa- 

**(Alyssa's POV)**

" You know what…Alyssa?" Zoro asked as her closed the door behind him.

" Huh," I tripped over the water and landed on my backside.

" You're going to owe me big for this," He took off his shirt and threw it on the Harlei's bed.

" Yah I know," I mumbled as I took off my shirt and shorts, exposing my dark gray swimsuit with metallic gold cursive writing. It said 'Smile' through out my suit.

Zoro's eyes examined my slender body; I could tell his face was blushing and I smiled softly. I normally don't like boys checking me out cause I'm not a Belen, but Zoro wasn't a pervert so that didn't matter much to me.

" Let's look for the leak before you start to drool," I giggled.

Zoro smacked himself out of his trans, " Right."

We walked over to where I think the leak started, Zoro looked under my bed and there was a large crack leaking a little bit of water. Zoro broke surface and gasped for air.

" That can't be where the leak started," he said, " There has to be another leak."

" But we still need to patch that one before it gets bigger," I stood up and then noticed something terrible. The water was up to my waist.

" Zoro I can't swim," I panicked.

" I know, we need to find the leak quickly," he started checking more corners and under more beds.

" I'm going to try and get rid of the water," I waded through the water and looked in the chests full of our clothes. Then I spotted an emergency exit to the men's quarters above Belen's bed.

" Coolness," I waded over to the bed and climbed on top of it. I opened it and yelled to Zoro, " I need to get buckets!"

" Ok I found the massive hole over here!" He pointed next to Belen's desk.

" Try to patch it before the water gets above breathing point!" I said then jumped into the men's quarters and shut the door quickly.

I searched desperately around for something to get rid of the water. Then I saw in the corner a bunch of large buckets just for these kinds of situations. I grabbed them all and ran back to small door. I opened it and a small current of water plowed into me. Once it finished I jump into my room. The water level had made it to the starting point of the door. I shut the door and held on the handle. Zoro broke through the surface coughing out water.

"What happened?" I yelled.

" I'm almost done patching the hole but I think the little one got bigger!" he yelled, " Alyssa you're going to drown if you don't get out of here!"

" Alright!" I tried to turn the handle but the water had gotten above the door handle. I pulled on the door but it didn't budge. My heart rate began pumping faster as I realized that the ceiling was only about a yard away.

Zoro broke through the surface again, " Alyssa go!"

" I can't!" I cried, " The door won't move!"

" What!" Zoro yelled, " I'll patch the bottom now! Stay put!" He dove back under.

Just then the handle had broke off from the pressure of the water, I began to sink like a stone. The water plowing in from the hole under my bed pushed me into the corner. I tried to move but I had no energy at all. Minutes felt like they were doubled, my breath had then soon left me. Then Zoro broke through the surface expecting to find me.

" I'm done patching the crack! Alyssa?" he looked around, " Alyssa!"

Fear overtook his eyes; he dove under and spotted me about to close my eyes. His arms latched onto my body and he pulled me up to the surface. The water level was about a foot and a quarter to the ceiling; he patted my cheek yelling, " Wake up! Alyssa!"

My eyes cracked open a bit, " …Zoro…"

Zoro sighed in relief, " You're alive…"

I coughed a bunch of water, " We…cough…need…cough… to get out of here…cough."

" I'm going to try and open the door! Hold onto me while I dive," he said.

" I don't know if I can hold my breath anymore!" I panicked.

" Try ok, I won't let you drown!" he said reassuringly.

" Ok…" I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly, rested my head on his back, closed my eyes, and murmured, " Thank you…"

He smirked and said heroically, " No problem."

He then dove under; he swam down to the door. He tried the handle first but it would move. Zoro could fell my grip loosening so he tried ramming the door as hard as he could. My lungs felt as if they were to burst, my grip tightened on his shirt telling him I'm not going to make it. Zoro got more impatient with door so he tried kicking; well he was no Sanji so that didn't work. My lungs couldn't hold it though; I let go of his neck and sank to the floor. Zoro gasped and breathed all his air out; he clutched his mouth and started to cough. The water level was at the top now so there was no room to breath. So as fast as he could Zoro grabbed my waist and held me in one arm and in the other he grabbed the Wado Ichimonji (Belen told me that). He closed his eyes and slashed his sword at the door. The outline of the cut was blown out talking us with it.

**Belen and Sanji-**

**(Belen's POV)**

" Ew, ew, ew, ew," I grumbled as I yanked bug by bug out of Sanji's hair.

" Belen-chan do you hear something?" Sanji said as he lit a cigarette.

" Just the sound of my brain asking me why the hell am I doing this?" I mumbled.

" No listen," he placed his hand on my thigh.

I stopped picking bugs out of his golden mane and listened. Got nothing.

" I feel like an ape," I pulled another cockroach out of his hair.

" Maybe I'm just imagining things," Sanji frowned.

" With my luck this day is about to get a lot worse," I ran my hands through his now uninfected hair.

Just then a huge wave crashed into Sanji and I, what a coincidence indeed. The wave was about 5 feet in diameter and stood about 6 feet tall. It had two obvious people trapped in it as well who just happened to land on Sanji and me. We were both knocked over on top of each other. What a day-

Sanji coughed, " What in the world-"

" Ohhh god…" I moaned.

Zoro had Alyssa and in his arms and he was coughing and yelling at the same time, or youghing as some people might call it. The water was about a half a foot high and Zoro had lifted Alyssa, bridal style, and was trying to get her to wake up.

Sanji lifted me up and asked if I was all right.

I answered simply, " This day officially sucks…"

" Alyssa!" Zoro yelled.

" She's not waking up!" Sanji yelled. He dropped me into the water and ran over to aide the 'princess'. I just groaned and rolled my eyes.

Zoro slapped her cheek a couple times, " I told you that I wasn't going to let you drown now wake up!"

" I volunteer to give her CPR," Sanji quickly said.

I snorted, " You won't live to see tomorrow."

Sanji and Zoro sweat dropped.

Zoro whispered in Sanji's ear, " What'd you do to her?"

" She's not having a good day," Sanji mumbled.

" Ahhh," Zoro nodded.

Just then out of nowhere Alyssa coughed a river of water out of her throat. She croaked a bit but seemed to be fine.

" Ah, your majesty is awake my fellow knights," I said full of sarcasm.

" Are you okay?" Sanji and Zoro said together.

" If…cough…one…cough of you even thought about…cough planting your lips on mine speak…cough…up so I can smack ya'," Alyssa growled.

" You don't have to worry about me thinking about that," I rolled my eyes.

" What the heck if your problem?" Alyssa asked as she climbed out of Zoro's lap.

" I don't have one! Now get off my back!" I growled.

" She's having a bad day," Sanji whispered into Alyssa's ear.

" Ahh," Alyssa nodded in agreement.

" I am not!" I yelled.

Every one just sweat dropped.

**I'm just going to start on Lacy's rat problem in the next chapter cause I'm getting bored with this one.**


	17. So we Have a problem part 3

Yawn…I'm sleepy.

Alyssa: The yawn was a big hint 

**Me: Aye yawn**

**Alyssa: Yawn…stupid, these are contagious**

**Me: Yawn…tell me about it…**

**Soon the whole crew starts yawning.**

Chapter 17 

**(Lacy's POV)**

I scrambled to the nearest corner and started shrieking my little head off; hey no girl can even stand those mongrels! Usopp started picking them up and petting them, Luffy was trying to dodge them and tried not to step on them, and Chopper was scolding them for playing with bacteria infested rats.

" We can't have those in the ship!" I yelled.

"But they are so adorable!" Usopp exclaimed.

" Adorable!" I yelled, " Dude a kitten is adorable! These are just disgusting!"

" I agree with Lacy, this can't be good for our crews health!" Chopper picked up a rat disgustedly.

" Luffy!" I whined.

" Ok, ok," Luffy laughed, " What a little perfect girl scared of rats?"

" No!" I wailed, " I'm not perfect either! Alyssa is the perfectionist here!"

" Ahaha!" Luffy laughed and shook a rat in her face.

I shrieked and yelled, " Luffy!"

I held my hand out and yelled, " Kuuki Kuuki no Blaze!"

The rat all of a sudden caught fire and the fur burned right off, making it look like a piece of meat. I looked at it for a minute, and then screamed.

" FOOD!" Luffy yelled and ate the rat meat.

I turned green while the rest couldn't help but laugh. Then an idea popped into my head.

" Luffy are you hungry?" I asked.

" Yup!" Luffy exclaimed.

" Ah well you are about to be full," I waved my finger and all the rats turned into blazes. I then waved my finger the other direction and cooled them down with a light cold breeze. Billions of pieces of rat meat on a bone were scattered on the floor. That's when Luffy started munching down the meat. The three of us stepped out of the way of the beast so we wouldn't lose an arm or something.

" Chopper is that really good for you?" Usopp asked.

" Probably not…" Chopper covered his face from flying food.

" Well it's like Luffy's gut is made of steel," I smiled.

" Rubber," Usopp and Chopper corrected.

" What ever," I laughed.

A couple minutes later Luffy had finish the whole segment of rats that had boarded the ship. All that was left was a whole bunch of bones and a really big fat captain.

" I'm full!" Luffy cried.

" I'm not surprised," I mumbled.

" That was sort of disturbing to watch," Usopp scratched his over sized nose, " Anyways this reminds me of the time when I battled the humongous rat demon when I was on a deserted island. I barely made it through it there!"

Chopper and Luffy stared at Usopp with stars in his eyes, " Really!"

" Aye," He rubbed his chin.

" Oh my god, can't you tell he is fibbing the whole thing," I rolled my eyes.

" He is!" the boys drew there attention to me.

" Ugh," I rolled my eyes again.

" Is it hard to bare the idiocy here, my child?" murmured a random monotonous voice.

The boys and I turned around to find an oddly dressed man sitting on a wooden cargo box. He had a hood that had rat ears, cheeks with what it looks like real rat whiskers, a gray body suite with a zipper in the front, and to top off his crazed outfit he was bald and had a uni-brow. His legs were crossed in a feminine fashion and his hands were sitting neatly on top of them. How manly.

" My name is Lacy, I'm 18 and I don't talk to weirdly dressed people, who the heck are you?" I asked.

" My name is R. W. Rat-sama, but just call me RW-sama," he said in an orderly fashion.

" So what are you doing on my ship?" Luffy demanded.

" Not that it is any of your business, but I'm here as my master instructed me to, this young girl shall face the power of my okama rats!"

" Okama? I questioned, " Where have I heard that word before?"

**FLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACKFLASHBACK**

_**Two years before-**_

" _Okay Lacy, Chotto Matte means ' On moment'," Belen explained, " Lacy? Are you listening?"_

" _Yah I'm listening!" Lacy jolted from her trans._

_The two girls were sitting at the park in front of their apartment. Lacy was trying to get a lesson from Belen, but was less amused. _

" _You know if you never learn Japanese you'll never be able to pass history. Now listen," Belen scolded._

"_Sorry, go on. Wait how do you say 'gay' in Japanese?" she asked as she stared at a guy._

" '_Okama', why?" she looked at her out of whack friend._

" _Hey dude over there with a red Mohawk! You're a okama!" she yelled as everyone in the park stared at her._

_Belen frowned, " Did you and I switch places today?"_

" _Maybe?" Lacy giggled._

**ENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDENDEND**

" Oh my god! This guy is going to attack us with gay rats!" I yelled.

" You just noticed that?" Usopp rolled his eyes.

" Hey I don't pick up on this Japanese mojo stuff," Lacy crossed her arms.

The four dudes looked at me like I were Belen showing the groddy dance when she is drunk. God that was disgusting. Oh well back to the point.

" I'm sent here for some test thing the master was talking about, my particular target is you," he points at me.

" You know it's rude to point, especially from the side of people you're from, homo," Lacy growled.

" Don't get to cocky my child," he said, not seeming to be effected by the rude insult.

" Tsk Tsk," Lacy shook her head.

" So why are you here?" Luffy asked.

" To test this young yet utterly annoying child," he pokes Lacy.

" No touchy the merchandise there, sick little disturbance of nature," Lacy gritted her teeth.

" Hard with words now aren't we?" RW said un-amused.

" Hey!" Luffy began winding his fist.

" No thanks Cap'n," Lacy rolled her eyes, " He won't be a problem."

" Just wondering, what does RW stand for?" Chopper asked randomly.

" It means Robert Whiskers," he said plain as day.

" Not surprised yet again," Lacy muttered under her breath.

" I said don't get too cocky now, you'll need that energy for later," he smiled sinisterly.

Lacy raised an eyebrow but was less than worried.

**Harlei, Ace, and Nami-**

**( Nunya's POV)**

Harlei backed out of the bathroom to get out of the humidity, Ace and Nami followed.

" Wow that thing is burning hot," Nami wiped her sweaty face.

" Yup," Harlei agreed.

" I don't feel anything?" Ace scratched his head.

" THAT'S CAUSE HE DON'T GET EFFECTED BY HEAT DUMB PERSON!" Harlei and Nami yelled at the same time.

" Ok ,ok gosh," Ace muttered.

" So what are we going to do about it," Nami tapped her chin.

Harlei started to think about it. Her face scrunched up and she rubbing her head. She tried again, this time you could hear '**Snap**' '**Crackle**' and '**Pop**' noises. She looked like she was constipated, then a '**Zap**' sound made her blink a couple times.

She turned to the two, " I got nada (that's Spanish for nothing by the way)."

Ace and Nami sweat dropped, " We can tell."

**Belen, Sanji, Alyssa, and Zoro-**

**( Nunya's POV)**

" Cheese," Belen muttered so she could break the awkward silence.

"Is she ok?" Zoro whispered to Alyssa.

" I ask myself that question everyday," Alyssa shook her head.

" Dude stop staring at me, both of yours are annoying," she points at Alyssa and Zoro, " But I can deal with this one," she points at Sanji who is staring at her with hearts in his eyes.

" Belen are you feeling well?" Alyssa asked.

" Cheese and cola!" I yelled, " Oh and Ice cream too!"

" Well at least she is over her mood swing," Zoro laid back in the water.

" Is she always like this?" Sanji asked.

" ONLY ON TUESDAYS!" Belen yelled.

" It's Monday smart one," Alyssa yawned.

" Oh."

**I'm just going to add a part four after this one because well…I wanna! This is the next to last long chapter I will make since school starts like in three days. Sorry! Cheese and Cola Rules!**


	18. So we have a Problem part 4

**Chapter 18! Yay me! Thank you for the review(s)! I shall get started!….NOW!**

**Zoro: What do you mean 'NOW', we're still talking here!  
Me: (smacks self) Zoro will you be annoying somewhere else.  
Zoro: If I weren't paid to do this, yes Me: Are you saying I'm annoying!  
Zoro: Yes.  
Sanji: (gasp)  
Belen: (gasp)  
Alyssa: (gasp)  
Lacy: (gasp)  
Harlei: (yawn)  
Luffy: (gasp)  
Usopp: (gasp)  
Nami: (gasp)  
Chopper: (gasp)  
Zoro?  
Alice: You just insulted the narrator!  
Zoro: And you are?  
Me: Gyaah you're not supposed to be in here yet! OUT, OUT!  
Alice: (gets shoved out) Me: And Zoro…(horns pop out of head)  
Zoro: Uh oh WHAP!  
Zoro…  
Me: Now that there is a bump the size of a potato on his head, the chapter shall start NOW!**

**Chapter 18**

**(Nobodies POV)**

**Harlei, Ace, and Nami-**

" You know it'd be nice to have a carpenter here," Harlei stared at the exploding bathtub.  
"This is a cheap crew," Ace mumbled.

" Aye," Nami nodded her head in agreement.

" So what we gonna do?" I asked.

" Let's go check the heating thingy underneath this floor. It might give us a clue on what is going one," Nami decided.

" Alright," Ace and Harlei agreed.

Nami lifted a plank that led to some stairs. She let Ace lead the way because it was so dark. Harlei followed and Nami ended the train so Harlei wouldn't get lost. The small hallway had cobwebs and a bunch of bugs. It was dark, wet, and narrow. It ended to a machine that pumped and heated the water. It had much potential to explode.

" Don't touch it, it's suppose to be extremely hot," Nami warned.

Too late, Harlei and Ace both put their hand on it. Harlei jolted back letting out a scream, Ace tilted his head side ways.

"Owww! Why didn't you tell me it was hot!" Harlei screamed.

Nami smacked Harlei upside the head and yelled, " I did!"

" Ok, ok. Gosh you're a stick in the mud," Harlei rubbed her sore head.

Ace shook his head, " Well anyways I don't think this can be fixed by us."

" We haven't even found out what the problem is?" Harlei reminded.

" Yah." Nami agreed.

Ace looked around the machine, noticing how a bunch of bolts and screws missing or loose. He opened the funnel that shot water into the pipe that leads to the bathtub. No less that two minutes and a huge blast of extremely hot water blasted into his face. Harlei and Nami flinched back while he just sat there, accepting the intake of excessively hot water. Once the pressure died down you could now see his face, which was frowning and now had taken an extremely bright pink tint.

Ace spat out water and mumbled, " That tasted disgusting, how can you stand bathing in it."

Harlei sweat dropped while Nami just looked confused.

" Disgusting?" she repeated, " How could that be? I know it's sea water but it's suppose to be purified before it leads to the bath."

" No wonder why the water tasted like fish. Hmmm maybe there's little fishys in the machine thingy making it bust up," Harlei rubbed her head.

Nami and Ace fell over and mumbled, " Great another Luffy."

" I am not!" Harlei pouted.

" Where do you come up with this stuff?" Nami asked.

" I don't know," a big question mark appeared above Harlei's head, " Probably from my belly button since I don't think there is a brain in here," she knocked on her head.

"Oh my god," Ace shook his head gradually.

Nami's mind became deep and sinister, I should grant permission for Zoro to throw her over board.

" Now that isn't nice," Harlei scolded.

" STOP IT!" Nami yelled.

" Now girls calm down, I'm sure the humidity has gotten into your guy's brains," Ace interrupted another one of their quarrels.

" Brain?" Harlei questioned.

" Kyaaah!" Nami smacked Harlei upside the head.

" Ouchy!" Harlei yelled.

" Girls!" Ace turned into a ball of fire and came between the two.

" Ohh pretty," Harlei watched the glow from the fire.

" Oh my lord," Ace rolled his eyes.

" Well instead of fighting, what should we do now Mr. Fix-It," Nami crossed her arms.

" Well I say we turn off the heater and call off showers till we can get to the next island," Ace stated.

" And how long will that be?" Harlei pondered.

" About a day, why?" Nami asked.

" Well that's sucks cause I take three showers every day," Harlei pouted.

" Well I guess you're going to have to live with it," Nami mumbled.

" Darn," Harlei mumbled.

While the girls were quarreling again Ace walked over and turned off the water heater. He then noticed that it wouldn't stop shaking. The valve was turned to Harlei; he could then hear water sloshing back and forth through it too. He then realized what was about to happen. The temperature of the machine was about 300 degrees Fahrenheit, although it being whacked out right now it was probably more. Him having a devil fruit power, it didn't matter if the water touched him. Although if it hit one of the girls they could be burned really badly or even worse could happen. Knowing that the water was about to shoot out extremely hot water in the next 30 seconds, Ace dashed over to the girls. He pushed Nami backwards and projected himself back, pulling Harlei into his arms so the she wouldn't get hit either. A second later water spat out of the machine, it lasted about 45 seconds then died down.

Harlei stared at Ace as he panted a bit, she was still in his arms and resting on his broad shirtless chest. Her face turned crimson as he turned to her not saying anything. Her mind quickly engaged into reading what his said.

Is Nami ok?

Oh god! Harlei muttered in her head, Yah choose her over me! Are you even thinking if I'm alright!

" Let's get out of here," Nami suggested as she stood up.

" Good idea," Harlei mumbled as she stood up, not allowing any help from Ace.

Why am I being tortured this way? Harlei pondered to herself.

**While back in the real world-**

When just coming home from a national weeklong swimming competition, something unexpected happens.

" Too bad Belen couldn't make it to the competition," Alice mumbled to herself, " She is such a good swimmer…oh well that means more chances of me winning."

She walked into the apartment building soon after she parked the car in the street. Then she reached in her pocket for the keys and opened the door.

" Anyone home?" she called.

Nobody answered.

" Hello?" Alice called again.

She walked into the kitchen and started the coffee maker then went to check the bedrooms, expecting maybe they had fallen asleep since it was still before 10. She checked both rooms but none of them were there. She searched the entire house starting to get a little worried.

" Guys! Lacy? Alyssa? Harlei? Belen?" she called, " Guys I know you don't go anywhere on foot cause all three vehicles are outside right now! Guys? Come on this isn't funny!"

She then noticed she could always call one of them on their cell. She dialed a number and awaited an answer.

**Back in One Piece World- Belen, Sanji, Alyssa, and Zoro-**

**( Nunya's POV**)

There was another awkward silence, which disturbed Belen…a lot. She ran her fingers back and forth through the water till her phone that was attached to the back of her pajama pants rang. It played 'Free Will', one of the One Piece ending themes. Sanji and Zoro looked at her like she was a psycho (ohh big surprise there), Alyssa just rolled her eyes.

"Wow it still works even after I fell in the water," she mumbled as she flipped her phone open, " Moshi, Moshi Belen speaking, how may I be accomplice to you?" she answered in her fake Japanese accent.

" Cut the crap Belen," Alice growled, " Where the heck are you guys?"

" What are you talking about?" Belen mumbled.

" You know what I'm talking about!" Alice yelled.

Belen covered the receiver as Alice yelled monstrous insults at her. She looked at Alyssa who was now tilting her head which probably meant ' Who's that?'.

" It's Alice," Belen replied, " I'll put her on speaker."

Belen pressed the button and then Alice started yelling even more insults, which probably weren't really meant to be let out in the air in such manner. Belen was still clueless on why she was even yelling at her in the first place.

" Alice you're on speaker," Alyssa said into the phone.

Alice quickly shut her mouth once she heard that, then she mumbled, " Ohh umm, well uh see here…umm did anyone actually hear that?"

" Yah," Belen rolled her eyes.

" Oh well um who?" Alice mumbled.

Alyssa whispered into the guys ears to say hi into the phone.

" Hello?" the two said in combination.

There was another long period of silence, which was now coming to be upsetting to Belen. Soon after a long and extremely powerful scream nearly broke the sound barrier. Alice then started blabbing absurd things.

" Oh my god you are with guys! Gosh they sound really hot! Where are you! I wanna come! Save a dude for me!"

" Ok who are you and what have you done with Alice?" Belen asked.

" What are you talking about B? I'm fine! Now tell me where are you guys!"

"Well to be exact we are on the-" Belen began.

" Wow!" Alice interrupted, " Look at this screen saver! It's so graphic. Hey who left the computer in the living room on?"

" Screen savor? Computer?" Belen repeated, " Wait no! Do not I repeat DO NOT touch the monitor Alice! Alice listen to me! Don't touch it!" Belen screamed, remembering the insistent with Lacy.

" What why?" Alice asked, " Holy crap my hand went through the computer, oh my-"

The line was cut off.

" Alice!" Belen screamed.

" The line went dead," Alyssa mumbled.

" Ok who was that?" Zoro asked.

" She's the other one of us five," Alyssa explained, " I have a feeling we are going to meet up with her soon though."

Sanji turned to Belen who was staring at the phone, " Belen-chan? What's the matter?"

You could see the steam running through Belen's body now, her fists clutched together and her teeth clamped onto her bottom lip.

" Uh oh she is mad," Alyssa backed up and covered her ears.

" What do you-" Zoro began but was cut off by the loudest scream known to mankind.

" LUE LUE!" Belen screeched.

" Ok that hurt," Zoro rubbed his now red ears.

" Owww," Sanji mumbled.

" Told you she was mad," Alyssa took her hands off her ears.

Just then Belen stood up and muttered, " Somebody catch me!"

"Huh?"

Just then Belen's eyes turned a bright yellow color and her whole body collapsed all though allowing enough time for Sanji to get up and catch her before she fell into the water.

**The Border between Reality and Dreams- The main office-**

_Belen woke up in an unfamiliar place. It was buzzing with odd-looking people. Some were purple skinned; some even had horns and a tail. It looked like a big business main lobby, then again it probably was. The floors were marble and it had a large amount of large windows. Belen got up and examined her surroundings, her body was a bit translucent and she was still wet and in her pajamas. She walked over to the counter where a lady with short green hair and wings worked. She was on the computer and talking into the microphone, she was probably the secretary. She turned to Belen and pulled down her glasses._

_" May I help you?" she said in a high-pitched voice. ( Sort of likes Porche-chan's voice in the Davy Back fight arc)_

_Belen calmed down a bit and spoke, " Yah does Yon Lue work here?"_

_" A huh, he works on the top floor, do you have an appointment?" she asked._

_" No, but I'm one of his clients," Belen tried to explain, " It's extremely urgent that I talk to him though."_

_" I'm sorry but you must have an appointment," she said blandly._

_Belen's patience barrier broke; she grabbed the woman by the shirt and muttered in a deep devious tone, " Look lady, I don't have time to make an appointment. Send me to his office now or else I'll be force to use my devil fruit and martial art powers on you."_

_" I'm more than less intimidated by you," she pushed Belen back._

_" Oh no she didn't!" Belen yelled._

_Belen place her hand on the BLUE marble desk. WATER emerged from a highlighted area, creating a waterfall pouring onto the woman. ( N/A: Ok I'll clear the thing about Belen's powers. She has the ability to control colors abiding the fact that she is an artist. For instance like what I used above, the desk was BLUE so she used that to create WATER. See she used the color of any thing to make something else the same color. Like RED FIRE so on. I'll bold out the color and the thing she is creating to simplify it. Is that all clear?)_

_"Ugh!" she mutter, " You ruined these important papers! Call off your water thing now!"_

_" Point me to Yon Lue's office then," Belen muttered._

_" Take the elevator to floor 100, now get out of my face," she muttered back._

_" Thank you," she called off the water and walked over to the elevator._

**One piece world- Lacy, Usopp, Luffy, and Chopper-**

" Golly that was way to easy," Lacy muttered as she held up the annoyance to nature by the shirt collar. He was beaten to death with merely just her fists, she didn't want to bother wasting her devil fruit powers on the likes of him. All the okama rats were swashed by Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper so basically there was no point in explained on how the fight went since I'd probably bore you.

" Let's toss this guy over board and get lover boy to make us some breakfast," Lacy mumbled as she tossed the guy on to the ground.

" Yay!" the three cheered as they walked out of the gun deck, carrying all the freaks along too.

**Ok that's the last long chapter for a while, now on to school!…(sigh)**


	19. Meet the Burden

It's the weekend now finally, school's ok I guess. My teachers sorta scare me a bit. Ohh well…I am stuck wit 'em all year.

**Usopp: So what exactly are you talking about?**

**Me: Never mind**

**Harlei: …**

**Me: What the shat**

**Zoro: If you're gonna cuss do it right**

**Me: Sorry…Moss-shat-head!**

**Zoro: What the heck!**

**Sanji: Shit head be nice**

**Zoro: grrr**

**Harlei: …bum bum buum…**

**Alyssa: …dude…**

**Alice: Yay I'm in the chapter!**

**Me: oh my gwad…dwude do I wreally sound like I hwave a wolly pop in meh mouth?**

**Everyone: Yes**

**Me: wo- ok**

**Any ways I do not own One Piece, I wish I did though. Well just a bit of a warning there will be extra cussing in this chapter so don't be surprised. **

C-H-A-P-T-E-R 19 

( Nunya's POV)

_Belen stared at the elevator shaft, it was an aqua blue color and it had a window so you could see out side. She stepped in and pressed the button to floor 100. The elevator was slow so Belen thoughts took a detour while she stared at the moving window._

' _I wonder…does Sanji-kun really actually likes me? Probably not…his mind is set on Nami. Well the day I started loving Sanji-kun was the day I vowed I'd never be hurt by him either. Anyways, I wouldn't be a good friend if I could accept his bad qualities. I mean yah he smokes and regularly I hate people who smoke, but I don't mind Sanji-kun. Well at least I can't smell it on him, it's covered up with cologne'" her thoughts started to drift further, 'I loved Sanji-kun since I was 11 years old…that's like 7 years. My room is still decorated with his posters and pictures. My bulletin board has a copy of every picture I've drawn of him. My computer screen has a picture of him too…I remember being teased and treated differently just cause I liked him so much. Now to even know that Nami could surpass me and make him happier…well it makes me feel like I wasted my life just to find out that the one I love I practically knew could never hurt me actually stabbed me harder than ever…why am I even here?'_

_Belen suddenly mentally slapped herself._

' _Belen stop it! You know that you've never been known to take teasing and criticism so badly! You have had low self-esteem before either! Sanji-kun can't be worth it if you're just putting yourself below someone who is meaner that carnival rides!' Belen scolded herself in her head, ' I can't believe I fell for someone who doesn't even exist- '_

_Belen stopped herself, she stared at the refection of the window in disbelief._

' _No, no, no, no, no! I didn't just say that! I did NOT just say that Sanji-kun didn't exist!' Belen litturly smacked herself._

_Belen has never said that Sanji didn't exist and any one who says that will get brushed off. Her friends even knew that saying that was going way to far. Belen always thought Sanji existed in her heart and that was what mostly kept her going in life. Now things were different, she had thought the most dreaded praise to ever enter an anime fan girl's fragile mind. _

_Suddenly the evaluator stopped, Belen's mind clattered as she held onto the railing to keep from toppling onto the hard marble ground. She tried to steady herself, but then the light shut off. Everything was dark; she held her hand out in front of her face but couldn't see it. In reality, or the One Piece world in this case, you could see your hand even if it was pitch black. Belen's eyes never were good till she got laser eye surgery but she wasn't blind. It seemed like she was unconscious but yet still awake. The window wasn't even there anymore either. Belen felt around her surroundings but didn't feel anything so in result she fell over. She turned around to see a figure, faded but still in view. Her heart skipped a beat as she laid her luminous eyes on him._

" _How could you Belen-chan? I thought you loved me…" the dark figure whispered._

" _Sanji-kun?" Belen said anxiously._

_The figure became clearer now and it was Sanji indeed. His expression, nonetheless, was sad and heart broken. His eye(s) were glossy as if tears were about to pour out of them. Belen felt her heart brake in half as she studied his deep sad expression. _

" _You said I was in your heart? How come you say I left it when I'm still there?" he asked._

" _Sanji-kun…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! I- " Belen's sob was interrupted._

" _Yes you did," his face studied the bottomless ground._

" _Please!" Belen cried, " I just wanted…I-I"_

" _You what?"_

" _I just wanted not to be hurt anymore…" her face drifted to the side._

" _I promised you I would never hurt you though," Sanji's tone was falling slower and slower._

" _Why then! Why did you stab me!" Belen cried louder._

_Sanji's turned around and began to walk away, " I'm sorry Belen-chan…goodbye."_

_Belen couldn't believe herself; the one person she thought could never even think about hurting her just shot her with a rifle. Silence was all there, except the clomping of Sanji's hard soled shoes._

_Clack_

_Clack_

_Clack_

_Clack_

" _No wait Sanji-kun!" Belen stood up but trampled over her own feet, " Please! I'm sorry! Don't leave!"_

_Clack_

_Clack_

_Clack_

_His head took one last turn and stared at her with all hurt in his eye(s) then he vanished._

" _SANJI-KUN!" Belen screamed and then started to frantically cry. _

' _Why does this have to me?' she pounded her head, ' Why am I so stupid!'_

" _**Wake up! You must not fall into this! It's a trap! Wake up!" **a voice yelled into her thoughts._

" _Huh?" she opened her drenched eyes._

" _**Wake up! You are dreaming! Demons of this world are toying with your mind!" **his yells rang through her head like the never-ending ring of a telephone._

" _I'm dreaming?" Belen asked herself._

"_**Yes now wake up!" he yelled.**_

_Belen began smacking her head nonstop, she wanted to leave this dream and she wanted out now. _

"_Wake up! Wake up! This is dream!" she screamed._

_Room 2699; 100th floor-_

_The office room was a peach color. It had a tall ceiling and large windows; the floor was marble like the rest of the rooms. A tall old Chinese man stood next to a suede couch. A young girl with still soaked in pajamas and bright maroon red hair lied on the couch. Her faded out spirit (I'll explain in a minute) was breathing deeply and was in deep sleep. Despite not having the capability to snore, drooling was quite acceptable (Ok that was just plain old temptation there, no I do not snore but hey my drool shall make up for that! XD). Before Yon Lue got a chance to nudge her shoulder again Belen jolted up screaming. She lost her ability to breath for a minute so she clutched her chest trying to suck in air properly. _

" _About time you woke up, what are you doing here? If it weren't for me right now to wake up you would have been stuck in that nightmare forever. Considering how much you screamed that one straw-hat pirate's cook's name, it must have been terrible," Yon Lue advised._

_She just nodded, still gasping._

" _So why are you here, the secretary rung me in to tell me that I had a visitor," he asked._

" _I wanted to ask what is happening with us, we are all still confused," Belen sat up straight._

" _Ah that's correct. I would've told you more except it's extremely complex to travel between worlds. I am only able to contact in YOUR mind properly. I've tried to communicate with you but your brain is sending different signals and it's hard to connect at this point. What have you been thinking of lately to keep you so occupied?" he questioned._

_Belen's eyes narrowed and she let out her deep glare._

_Yon Lue backed up, knowing that his curiosity would get him beaten up if he tried to dig further so he just went on explaining, " Anyways, our original idea was to send exactly five girls to a different dimension just to test some things, well we only could send them if they were in the proper location. Only three of you were there at the same time that we were planning to send you all into the anime world. So basically we had to send the one with mid blonde hair and the other odd one at different times. We are trying to make a hypothesis on how you guys are going to comply with the travel. To simplify it you're all just my lab rats. If you desire to get home then that's a different matter, you know how you all have the same locket on your necklaces?"_

" _Yeah, our friendship lockets."_

" _Well then contain the ability to send you home if you open them and chant a simple praise. Although you all have to be willing to leave together."_

_Belen's head followed to the ground, " Alyssa was saying how much she wants to leave, but I really want to stay."_

" _I'm sorry, but I can't meddle anymore than I already have," he sighed._

" _Oh and before we leave, about our devil fruit powers-"_

" _They aren't real devil fruit powers, it's just a cover up to lower suspicion. We just took away your ability to swim. You'll get it back when you leave but the powers will remain," he explained. _

" _Oh ok,"_

_Bubum_

_Bubum_

_Bubum_

"_What's that noise?" Belen asked._

" _Ah your body must be waking up, that noise is a heart beat."_

" _Of who?"_

" _You'll see."_

_Just then Belen's figure started to fade, " I guess I have to go."_

" _Farewell, we'll be in contact soon."_

" _Bye!" Belen waved and then she disappeared._

_You could still here the faint heartbeat; it was like a melody that sang through your head._

_Bubum_

_Bubum_

_Bubum_

_Bubum_

_Bubum_

_Bubum_

_The beat was getting louder and louder every time._

_BUBUM_

_BUBUM_

_BUBUM_

_BUBUM_

_BUBUM_

Until Belen opened her eyes… She noticed that she was being held in warm arms, and her head was lying on someone's chest. She looked up to see Sanji's face staring back at her, with that warm luminous smile in his expression. The beautiful melody they call a heartbeat was his.

" Are you alright my angel?" he asked.

She looked around my surroundings before answering; the water was gone now that Zoro and Alyssa had swept it out. They had left the room now to go set off bug bombs in the infested area of bugs since Sanji refused to enter that room again. Lacy, Usopp, Harlei, Ace and Nami were in the galley compromising about the water heater. Chopper and Luffy were exterminating the 'rats'.

" I'm fine," she mumbled. Her lip started to quiver as she recalled the confrontation at the ' Reality to Dreams' building. She could feel tears gather up in her eyes but she bit her lip and refused to let them out. Sanji looked at her skeptically, she just turned her head so he couldn't see her expression. He sighed and just pulled her closer to him. A feathery crimson color appeared across her face. Belen had never actually cried before, she was built strong and never had mental breakdowns. Although ever since she arrived her that had all changed. So for once, out of 7 years, she let out a deep loud weep of sadness and denial into his shirt. Even though he hadn't any idea what had happened, he just grinned and stroked her hair. She bit her lip harder to try and prevent herself from crying anymore, in result she just let out an even louder whimper. She dug her nails into her skin and her teeth finally broke the barrier and blood seeped out of her bottom lip.

" It's ok," Sanji rested his chin on her head, " There's nothing bad about crying."

Belen wiped the blood off her chin and she rested her head on his chest murmuring, " Thank you." Then closing her eyes.

" Hey the bugs are-" Alyssa's head popped into the room, Zoro's following.

Belen's eyes jolted open and redness filled her whole face like if you were to fill a bucket with a high-pressurized hose. Sanji's face was only a light shade of pink.

Smirks came across both of the two's faces, " Are we interrupting something?"

Belen blinked a couple times before completely spazzing out.

" Kyaaa!" She jumped out of Sanji's arms and landed on the damp wood floorboards. She stared up at Alyssa who was grinning like an idiot.

" Should I run?" she asked.

" As fast as those skinny legs can carry you!" Belen jolted up and started chasing Alyssa.

Zoro and Sanji sweat dropped as the two scurried out of the room.

Ace then walked into the room with a glum look on his face, he sat on a cargo box and sighed.

" What's your problem," Sanji asked.

" It's Harlei, she hasn't looked at me ever since the water heater incident," he mumbled.

" Did you say something," Zoro asked.

" No I don't think so," he stared at the ground.

" Did you think something?" Sanji lit a cigarette.

" What?" Zoro and Ace looked at him oddly.

" Well did you?" Sanji blew out a puff of smoke.

" Why would it matter if I thought something?" Ace tilted his head in confusion.

" Harlei-chan can read minds remember, you guys have to watch your backs around her. She'll black mail and you won't even know it," he advised.

" Crap!" Ace stood up and headed for the door.

" What?" Zoro asked.

" I was more concerned about Nami than I was for her!" he said.

" What!" a vein popped up in Sanji's head, " You were messing with my Nami-san!"

Zoro rolled his eyes. Just then a loud scream and a huge thud came from outside. Belen walked in looking pretty content.

" That'll teach her," she said proudly.

" Oh great," Zoro smacked his head as he went out the door to go help Alyssa.

As he walked out Alyssa's screams became louder and louder. By the time he reached his destination his ears were red. Alyssa was tied about 5 feet up the mast, upside down. It sort' a makes you wonder how the heck Belen did that.

" Wow," Zoro smirked.

" Eeeee, help me!" Alyssa yelled.

Alyssa's hair hung upside down and her legs almost flew clearly over her head. Being in a swim suite I don't really think being in that sort' a position would be fun. But then again I like to torture my friends and characters.

" It's pretty amusing to see you whine like that," Zoro laughed.

" Zoro!" Alyssa whined louder, " Please just get me down!"

" OK, ok," he walked over to her and began untying the ropes.

" Can't you just cut the ropes?" Alyssa mumbled.

" 3 reasons, 1, I'll ruin our good ropes and the witch will charge me, 2, I'll hack the mast in two and the witch will charge me double, 3, I'll hurt you and the witch will charge me triple and might I add what she calls interest," he groaned loudly.

" Oh, well that sucks. I have to sit here while you untie Belen's stupid quadruple knots," Alyssa sighed.

" God damn it!" he yelled, " These knots are freaking tight!"

" Told ya'."

" Shut up! You're not helping!"

" Sorry jack ass."

" What did you just call me!"

" A male donkey."

" Damn bitch."

" I am not!"

" Are too!"

" Moss head!"

" Witch woman!"

" Shit head!"

" Whore!"

" Bastard!"

" Slut!"

" Fu- Ahhh!"

Zoro had ripped the last knot off the mast, Alyssa's legs flipped over herself, causing her to nearly land on her neck. Although Zoro trying to catch Alyssa resulted her landing on him in a very awkward position which meant Zoro was on the ground, in pain. Alyssa lifted her now bruised head from Zoro's chest then unexpectedly began to giggle uncontrollably.

" What's wrong with you Giggles? I'd figure you'd be beating me head into the ground," Zoro sat up with Alyssa now sitting in his lap.

" I would be but-," she continued to laugh, " If you'd seen what we just did you'd be laughing too."

Zoro started to laugh also, " You're lucky that I broke your fall, you would have busted your neck if it weren't for me."

" Yah I would of, thanks by the way, " Alyssa smiled, " You know if someone would have actually saw what we just did that'd be pretty embarrassing."

" Chya, it would. What happened by the mast stays by the mast."

" Deal!"

" Hey Harlei did you get it?" asked a faint whisper.

" Yah Belen, did you?" asked another.

" Yup!"

Zoro and Alyssa reluctantly turned to face two giggling airheads, each holding a digital camera. Flames were burning in the background as they got up, Belen and Harlei's eyes both turned into saucer sized eyeballs.

" That's it!" Alyssa yelled.

" You two are going back on the sheep head!" Zoro growled.

" Heh heh… hey Belen?" Harlei mumbled.

" Yah…"

"DITCH THE CAMCORTERS AND RUN!" she screamed.

The two darted to the other side of the ship, Zoro and Alyssa not far behind.

**Extra storage room- underneath the deck- Sanji**

" Where the heck did I put those extra bags of sugar?" Sanji pondered.

He held up the lantern as he searched through storage boxes. Just then he heard heavy breathing echoing through the room. He walked to the other side of the room to investigate, dodging plenty of boxes in the process. At the corner of the room was a small figure, trembling in fear. Sanji stepped closer to get a better look.

" Please! Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!" it said unsteadily.

Sanji held the lantern closer to the figure now, all though it was no longer a figure but a young girl. She looked about 18 years old. She had long chocolate brown hair and a lot of freckles on her face, she's wearing light blue beanie saying " I heart swimming", a green long sleeve shirt under a blue tank-top, Capri pants that were only as long as her thigh to her knees, black converse, and a friendship necklace. A cell phone was at her side also along with a backpack that she was substituting for a teddy bear.

" Gorgeous…" Sanji muttered under his breath.

" Huh?" she looked confused.

" **SHE'S GORGEOUS!**" he yelled at the top of his lungs and hearts shot out of his eyes.

" Ahhh!" she screamed and backed up like way far.

Sanji smiled welcomingly and said, " Sorry to have startled you miss, my name is Sanji."

" Sanji?" she stared at the ceiling then the light bulb came on, " Wait a minute I know you! You're supposed to be a cartoon!"

" A what? Oh wait a minute," Sanji's light bulb finally came on (Oh it's light bulbs galore), " Is you name by any chance Alice?"

" Yah how did you know my name was Alice?" she pondered.

" You're Belen-Chan's friend!"

" Yah…I'm confused…"

" Let me help you out," he lent his hand to her.

" Yah about that, I'm still confused you know. Where the heck am I and how did I get here?" she mumbled glumly although still excepting his help.

" You're on the Going Merry, we're pirates," he explained.

" PIRATES!" Alice yelled.

" Yup," he said as he guided her out the door.

" Oh god…I'm dreaming aren't I?" she said all dramatic like.

" Probably not cause if this was a dream I wouldn't be standing right here next to you," he pointed out.

" And why is that?"

" Cause I'd probably be asking you to marry me and you'd say yes. But then again this probably isn't a dream," he shrugged and sighed.

Alice's eyes turned into small tiny dots blazing into fire.

" **WE'VE JUST MET AND YOU ARE ALREADY THINKING SUCH THOUGHTS ABOUT ME! YOU SICK LITTLE PERV!**" Alice screamed and began bashing his head into the wall.

**Last chapter I said that I wasn't probably able to get much long chapters in, well I lied. What I meant to say was I probably wouldn't be able to get them in until the weekends. Sorry if I take long to update.**


	20. Golden Manes and Royal Pains

**Volley ball is tiring…sigh **

**FirefistACE888888: Well that was my intentions at first since I added a lot of Sanji and stuff, although right now I decided to do something really funny that popped into my head during math about a week ago. Zoro/ Alyssa's time will come in about two chapters more, patience is mandatory ( not really). By the way I know you username thingy isn't capitalized, I used Microsoft word and it automatically corrects those kinds of errors.**

**Alice: What time is it?**

**Me: 10:44 a.m. Sunday, why?**

**Alice: Oh… no reason**

**Harlei: Snort**

**Me: You guys are really random you know**

**Alice/ Harlei: Yah, we know**

**(C)(H)(A)(P)(T)(E)(R) (20)**

" Hmm! Hmm!" Harlei yelled through the masking tape binding her mouth together as Zoro finished tying her to the sheep.

" Can't hear ya Harlei," Alyssa said, patting her head.

" Hmm!" Belen followed the yelling after Harlei.

" Will you two shut up!" Zoro bashed Belen and Harlei on the head with the back of his katanna.

" HMM!" they groaned.

Lacy and Nami were giggling from the back; they watched Harlei try to wrestle Zoro while still being like a yard away. She seemed to be having some difficulties. Ace stood next to Lacy sighing, thinking what the heck is taking so long for his crew to retrieve him.

" MARIMO HEAD!" yelled the most obvious person to ever say such a ridiculous word.

Zoro turning his head only to receive an extremely more powerful than usual kick in his face. In result he was projected into the water, both Harlei and Belen swinging themselves out of the swordsman projectile's way. Steam arose from Sanji's head, as he yelled, "Never hit a lady moss-head!"

" Holy wow that was some powerful kick!" yelled an anonymous voice.

" Huh?" Ace, Nami, Harlei, Lacy, Alyssa, and Belen turned around.

" **Gomu Gomu no Pistol!**"Luffy charged at Alice, not knowing that she was a friend.

" Luffy!" Alyssa, Lacy, and Sanji said together.

" Hmm!" Harlei and Belen yelled also.

Luffy, before he could stop himself, launched his powerful fist at Alice. She was sent in the same direction Sanji had sent Zoro.

As Alice flew in the water screaming Alyssa and Lacy yelled at Luffy, " You stupid dork!"

" What'd I do?" Luffy asked innocently.

" You idiot!" Sanji bashed Luffy in the head with his foot, sending him through the floorboards.

" Is the enemy gone?" Chopper whimpered as he and Usopp walked up, completely clueless of the situation.

" Enemy?" Nami looked confused.

" ENEMY!" Alyssa, Lacy, and Sanji yelled.

" I'm confused?" Ace tilted his head.

" That makes two of us," Nami rolled her eyes.

" **I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE RIGHT NOW!**" yelled a words that only could have been Zoro's or Alice's.

Everyone ran over to the side of the deck to find that Alice had surfaced and was making the water boil as she raged in anger. She was thrashing back in forth through the water in frustration until she saw something. A big something…

" **TITLE WAVE!" **she screamed.

A humongous tsunami swept Alice under and made the ship tilt sideways.

" Uh oh!" Alyssa muttered.

" What?" Ace asked.

" What if she has a devil fruit power!" Alyssa panicked.

Sanji began to strip his shirt until Alyssa stopped him.

" Hold on let Zoro get her, he's still under remember," Alyssa set her hand on his shoulder.

Sanji nodded and stared down at the thrashing water.

Zoro POV

_Okay this was odd… I have my own POV for once…oddness…holy shit I'm starting to sound like Belen. That can't be good. _

I broke surface and gasped for air. Then I saw the Going Merry like 500 yards away. Steam blew out of my head as I yelled ferociously.

_**Oi moss head stop yelling and save Alice!**_

_What the hell, who are you?_

_**Who do you think I am! Let me give you a hint, you just tied me up about 2 minutes ago! **_

_Harlei? Shit-cook said you only could read minds not talk in them!_

_**Well now you know! Now get under and save our friend!**_

_Is this the Alice that Belen was talking to on that little weird machine?_

_**What the heck are you talking about!**_

_Never mind, fine what does she look like?_

_**Long brown hair and freckles, now go little vegetable!**_

_Hey just cause my hair is green doesn't mean I'm a vegetable!_

_**Just go god dang it!**_

I rolled my eyes and dove back under. Sure enough there was a girl struggling for her life to get to the surface. It was sort' a amusing to watch her struggle for her life…heh heh maybe I should leave her. Just then she spotted me and began beckoning me to save her. I stuck my tongue out at her until she flipped me off. I just flipped her off back and then headed for surface. Once I gasped for air I noticed the Going Merry had gotten closer. I was about to swim back until I heard that voice again…

I see no Alice in your arms! I couldn't find her Bull Crap! So what chya going to do about it? Luffy says you better go get her Why should I take orders from him Cause he's your captain and captain's order are absolute! Go to- Yes I know, you want me to go to heck now get moving! 

I rolled my eyes and darted back under. I saw that girl again, this time she had turned pale white and was about to pass out. I cursed under my breath and grabbed her. I pulled her to the surface and began swimming to our ship.

Nobodys POV 

As soon as Usopp spotted Zoro swimming back with Alice everyone sighed in relief, except Harlei and Belen of course. They were still tied to the sheep head, which everyone neglected to untie. Ace stared oddly at the water; his face had filled with worry.

" Hmm, hmm?" Harlei question.

Ace turned to her with a big question mark over his head.

" I think she said 'what are you looking at'?" Luffy stared at Harlei too.

" Yah I've been wondering about that too," Nami stared at Ace.

" HMM! HMM!" Harlei yelled.

Belen sweat dropped, understanding what she had meant. Luffy just laughed like the idiot he is.

" She said ' I asked first'!" he laughed.

Nami made a mean face at Harlei as a vein popped from her head. Sanji frowned at Ace, _What has he done?_

Lacy then repeated the question to Ace, " What were you staring at?"

" The way the waves are crashing into each other," he mumbled gloomily.

" A storm is approaching soon, a big one," Nami muttered, " Maybe not today or tomorrow but surely soon."

" Oh Nami-swan! You are so smart!" Sanji swooned.

" Hmm hmm," Belen rolled her eyes.

" 'Whore', what does that mean?" Luffy questioned.

Nami's faced filled with anger as she turned slowly to Belen who was shaking her head violently.

" You know that's two times we have heard that word, once from Lacy and now from Belen. Weird huh?" Chopper scratched his chin.

Lacy's face turned white as Nami turned to her with an evil face.

" Exactly who was that word directed to Chopper?" Nami muttered.

" Ummm," Chopper mumbled nervously, " To you?"

" Do you guys know what that word even means!" Sanji yelled.

" Um no," Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper relied.

Alyssa sighed as she walked over and whispered the meaning into the boys ears, "Although, we use it a more useful way, as in byotch ( I think I spelled that wrong)," Alyssa mumbled once she pulled away.

Chopper and Usopp's faces turned blue, Luffy still looked confused though.

" I don't get it," Luffy mumbled.

" I'm not going any further details than that," Alyssa rolled her eyes, " Ask lover boy though, I'm sure he has much experience."

Sanji turned to her and frowned.

" **GET BACK HERE!**" Nami had been chasing Lacy throughout the ship while they were talking.

Everyone just sweat-dropped; Belen guessed that being tied up there was torture enough.

" Oi! I need some help down here! She may be just a girl but she isn't light!" Zoro yelled.

" I heard that!" Alice yelled from down there.

" Hey when the heck did you wake up?"

" Just now!"

" Ow!"

" Grrr!"

" Ow!"

" Hey now don't drop me!"

" Stop hitting me!"

" Don't tell me what to do!"

" Ow! Let go of my ear!"

" There you go again!"

" Oww! That's my head!"

" Yah I know that's why I hit you!"

" Hey I'm not obligated to drop you!"

" And if you do I'll murder ya for it!"

" Yah right, when? After you drown!"

" Hey don't make fun of my sudden ability not to swim!"

" Ow!"

" Told ya to shut up."

" Hey do you want me not to have a nose?"

" Maybe…"

" Ow! What the heck did you kick me for!"

" Actually for that I really do not know."

" I'll get you back for this…"

" Sure you will…"

" Just cause my hands are not free right now does not mean I can't hit you!"

Alice muttered under her breath, " Yah right if you do I'll cut off your manhood."

" What?"

" Nothing!"

The next day- after explaining whom Alice was and how she got here.

Alice had been declared the ships stock manager since Nami was having trouble keeping track of money and navigating so she couldn't do it herself. Although Alice had also been declared 'the butt head #2' by Zoro, although Belen had been declared ' the ultimate annoyance' which made her at the top. Funny how that works out huh?

In the morning Alyssa was at the table in the kitchen folding clothes that had just been folded, Belen had her reading glasses and was reading a book, Harlei painting her nails, Lacy and Alice were trying to teach Luffy how to play 'Concentration' ( I'll explain in a bit), Nami was studying some maps, Chopper was watching Luffy, Alice, and Lacy, Usopp was practicing his sharp shooting skills with a drat board, Ace was sleeping, although Sanji and Zoro. Sanji before had gotten Harlei and Belen down from the sheep head, again. It was raining lightly outside which was why everyone was inside. Just then Zoro and Sanji came into the room and walked over to Alyssa.

" Ok where are they Lyssa?" Zoro asked angrily.

" Hey you called me by my nickname, that's cute!" Alyssa charmed, ignoring the question.

" Alyssa-chan this isn't funny, where are they?" Sanji asked.

Now everyone was looking at them, wondering what they were talking about.

" I have no idea what you are talking about?" Alyssa lied.

" Yes you do," Zoro growled.

" Moss-mead be nice," Sanji stomped on his toe.

" Ow!" Zoro grunted.

" Just hand them over and we'll leave you in peace," Sanji sighed.

" Do you mean these?" Alyssa laughed as she withdrew the two pairs of boxers, one having bunnies and the others having pink hearts.

Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground. The one with bunnies had Sanji's name on the tag, the one with the pink hearts tag said Zoro.

" Now I'd expect the pink heart one for Sanji but for Zoro! Hah! Now hearts is one thing but bunnies is a hole other!" Alyssa teased.

Zoro and Sanji burned red while everyone laughed.

" I'm so evil!" Alyssa laughed.

" Oh you're gonna get it!" Zoro yelled.

Alyssa didn't pay any attention to him; she just kept on laughing this time falling over in the process. The two left the room, grabbing their boxers in the process.

Later on that night-

Alice, Belen, and Harlei had gathered together to decide a plot.

" Ok guys I've decided a prank to play on the boys, are you up to it?" Harlei grinned evilly.

" Yup!" the two said together.

Belen painted up a can of black spray paint and a bunch of markers. She also painted a razor, a bucket of water, and a bag of ice. They snuck into the men's quarters; everyone was sleeping soundly like they had hoped. Harlei walked over to Ace and stuck his hand in the water mixed in with ice, then marked 'I am HOT' on his forehead with the black permanent marker. Belen came over to Zoro and spray painted his hair black. She then marked on his head ' Charcoal Ass' with a marker. Alice held her razor up to Sanji's head, she turned it on and inched it closer to his forehead.

" Alice what are you doing?" asked a voice.

Alice froze in her place, hoping nobody had woken up. She turned to find Belen frowning at her.

" God don't scare me like that, what do you want?" Alice grumbled.

" I thought we only agreed to mark Sanji's head, not shave anything!" Belen crossed her arms.

" Well that would be no fun, lets get rid of that crazy eyebrow," she flipped back on the razor.

" No! That's his trademark! You can't mess it up!" Belen argued as she grabbed Alice's arm.

" Let go!" Alice argued.

" No!"

While the girls were fighting Sanji had shifted sides to where he was facing to the side instead of upwards. Alice had moved her arm to the wrong place in the process mean the razor had cut something big…

" Uh oh," Alice mumbled.

Belen was speechless, her mouth only made the shape of an 'O'.

A HUGE chunk of Sanji's golden hair was missing.

" THE GOLDEN MANE IS RUINED!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Heh yah I almost shaved off Sanji's gorgeous eyebrow. I'm devastated too… Any ways sorry that took longer than expected. I have a bunch of Volley ball games. Anyways I'll explain the rules of the game 'Concentration'.**

**First you chant this:**

**  
Concentration**

**Clap Clap Clap**

**69**

**Clap Clap Clap**

**No Repeats**

**Clap Clap Clap**

**No Hesitation**

**Clap Clap Clap**

**I go first**

**Clap Clap Clap**

**You go last**

**Clap Clap Clap**

**Category is, ----- ( Choose you own category, I like 'names')**

**Then you say the words according to the category. You cannot repeat the word if you have already said it in the game or if someone else had said it. Now instead of saying Clap Clap Clap you actually clap. Get it? It's quite a head aching game, it'd be kind' a funny to teach Luffy how though.  
**


	21. Kodak moments

Wow lots of reviews today. Then I shall update! 

**Me: And Zoro don't say anything to delay the updating! **

**Zoro: But-**

**Me: Do not butt me!**

**Zoro: That's the wrong use of 'but' you dork!**

Me: Opps… 

_**CHAPTER21**_

Belen and Alice felt heat rise up their chests as they stared at the massive portion of Sanji's gleaming golden blonde hair missing. It wasn't exactly a bald spot but believe me it was noticeable. I mean don't you think getting your bunny boxers showed out in public was enough? Now he has to go around with a chunk of his hair missing, what kind chick magnet would he be? On the other side of the men's quarters Harlei had just finished writing something on Luffy forehead until she heard a bunch of 'uh ohs'.

" What'd you do?" Harlei whispered as she crept over.

Belen mouth didn't move, her face was frozen and Alice was in shock. They pointed at their HUGE mistake. Harlei gasped and her mouth turned into a huge 'O'.

" That no good, it baaad very bad," Harlei mumbled.

" Yes it baaad!" Belen repeated.

Alice scowled at them and said, " We get it now stop being stupid."

"So what are we going to do then!" Belen dreaded.

" One, don't wake him up."

" What if he finds out we did it and hurts us!" Harlei panicked.

" Two, Sanji won't hurt a woman even if he'd have to give up his cooking abilities. I know that from certain unwanted references," Alice said while pointing a finger at Belen.

" Harlei we spray painted Zoro's hair black with canned spray paint for cars and called him a pretty infuriating name, why are you scared of Sanji-kun?" Belen asked Harlei.

" Cause Sanji is waking up!" Harlei shrieked.

The three girls muttered a few 'Oh Craps's and scurried out the door. Sanji muttered something and sat up in his bed.

" Did I just here Harlei-chan in my sleep or am I dreaming?" he ran his hands through his hair, " Huh? I could' a sworn my hair was thicker…oh well no use thinking about it now …back to dreaming about my Nami-swan…"

Belen, Harlei, and Alice were at the foot of the door right now, so astounded of how much luck they had encountered.

" Lets get out of here," Alice muttered.

" That's probably a good idea…" Belen sighed.

" The sooner we're out the less chances of us getting into more trouble," Harlei whispered softly.

The girls scurried back to their room, praying to the good lord that they're souls were to be spared.

The next morning- 6:30 A.M. 

At the break of day it was still pouring rain. It was barely light outside when Sanji woke up at his regular time to cook breakfast. He got out of bed and picked out clothes to get into the shower. He was so drowsy he didn't even bother to look at his hair. Once he warmed up the shower and stepped into it he began washing his hair….okay I don't have to explain the whole process of washing your hair, let alone taking a shower… Well anyways he ran his hands threw his hair, rinsing the suds out, when he notice something quite odd. He fingered his way through his golden locks finding a few pieces of hair in his hand.

_Stray hair? _He questioned, _Odd, that usually only happens either when your hair is unhealthy or you just got a haircut. My hair is perfectly fine and I didn't get a hair cut yet…_

Then he ran his hand through a different section of his hair. His eyes then turned bigger than meatballs.

**Outside the door-**

" Harlei why are you up so early?" Belen asked.

" I was about to ask you the same," she yawned.

Harlei was sitting against the wall and she was like half asleep. Belen was leaning next to her in a bathrobe, ready to take a shower once Sanji got out.

" Well I always get up this early to paint my surprise mural and to have my daily morning conversation with Sanji. What's your story?" Belen explained.

" I like ta' bug you!" she grinned ear to ear.

" Heh, heh ok then," Belen stepped to the side.

" Hey so what's up with you and Sanji? You seem so close. Why him huh? He's really such a player," Harlei wrapped her arms around herself to warm her self up.

" Who told you that I'm in love with him?" Belen denied.

" Don't be thick-headed, what is it?" Harlei raised her eyebrows.

"Harlei I only like him as a friend!" Belen scolded.

" Liar!" Harlei teased.

Belen's face turned crimson as she replied back, " I am not!"

" Hey your blushing!"

"Harlei I don't like him!"

" Belen, I know your games, you flirt with him practically everyday!"

" How do you know? You're hardly around!"

" Alyssa told me! Plus Lacy told me she over heard your conversation when you where IM-ing her on the computer!"

" Ah! That little rat!" (Okay here comes the intense part)

" **WTF!"**

"…………………………………………"

The two blinked a couple times until Harlei broke the silence.

"Belen what the heck!" Harlei ridiculed, " You know cussing is bad, even in your head!"

" That wasn't me stupid!" Belen hit Harlei on the arm.

" Ow!"

A whole bunch of other unmentionable cuss words oozed out of the nowhere. They were all loud and crude. You could also hear plenty of thuds and crashing noises.

" Man somebody needs their mouth washed out with soap," Harlei scolded.

" Funny, heh Sanji is the only one here-" Belen's face all of a sudden turned white.

" Belen?"

" Oh crap he noticed the bald spot we gave him!" Belen's teeth clamped onto her lower lip.

" Yah like it takes a lot to notice a chunk of your hair is missing! And what's with this 'we' stuff? You and Alice where the ones who did it!" Harlei snapped.

" Harlei I know that! But we need like to get out of here!" Belen stood up.

" Ok I suppose so, but why should I worry?"

" Cause I don't wanna be alone!" Belen whined as anime tears sprayed out of her eyes.

" Fine, fine Miss. Waterworks," Harlei stood up.

"**SOME ONE HAS SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!**" yelled a loud, freighting voice.

The door swung open, knocking Belen to the floor in the process. Sanji trudged out of the bathroom, in a towel and nothing else, with a blood shot glare trapped in his sky blue eyes. Harlei backed up, scared half to death as Sanji stomped past. Belen, on the other hand, lied helplessly knock out on the floor.

Harlei collapsed onto the floor mumbling, " Man…all that yelling just for a chunk of hair gone…how uptight…"

" I…see…preeetty…colors…" Belen muttered obnoxiously.

Harlei sweat dropped, " Belen you are a retard."

**8:30 A.M.- Right before serving breakfast-**

" Belen-chan for the thousandth time I forgive you," Sanji said as he scooped up heart shaped pancakes into a plate.

" But Sanji-kuun," Belen whined helplessly, " I ruined your beautiful hair! How can you not be mad at me?"

" It's hair, it'll grow back," Sanji smiled as he brought the plates to the table.

"…" Belen sighed as she sat down at the table. Nobody was in the kitchen right now; they were all either getting dressed or still sleeping. Belen remembered how agitated Sanji was until she told him she did it on accident. She didn't want to imagine what would have happened to her if she weren't a girl.

" Sanji-kun?" Belen asked.

" Yes?"

" You only forgive me cause I'm a girl right? I mean if I were a guy I couldn't imagine what would of happened to me if you had founded out…am I right?"

Sanji stared at her for a moment, hurt fixed into his eyes.

_She doesn't trust me?_

Belen began to speak but nothing came out of her mouth, _that's the same look he gave me when I was stuck in that hallucination…_

" To tell you the truth Belen-chan I am extremely irritated still but it's okay really. I'll get over it," Sanji said, turning around to finish making pancakes.

" I still wanna make it up to you though," Belen whispered as she rested her head on the table.

**Cargo Hold-**

**(Alyssa's POV)**

I sat on a wooden box waiting for Ace to get out of the shower. I wonder why Harlei, Belen, and Alice weren't in the bedroom last night when I fell asleep. Oh well not that I really care. Right then while I was just minding my own business a strong, rough hand grasped my neck tightly. I was thrown up against the hard wall when I notice that Zoro was the one attacking me. Well at least I think so…his hair was black…man I need to lay off Sanji's special coffee.

" Zoro what the hell!" I screamed.

" What in the name of god did you do to my hair!" Zoro yelled loudly.

" Nothing!" I wheezed.

" Liar! You'd think I wouldn't find out that it was you even after that little joke you pulled off yesterday?" he said in scornful voice.

" Zoro, I did not I repeat DID NOT dye your hair!" I yelled.

Zoro let go of me, letting me drop to the floor. I was so mad right now I could have shoved my therapeutic soap right down his throat. Although I wasn't going to cause he had swords on his side.

" Then who the hell did this to my hair?" he mumbled.

" I don't know but it's not worth choking me. I bet it's not permanent," I mumbled.

" I tried to wash it out but it didn't come out."

" Well duh it's not going to come out with just water. Let me tell you what I'll help you get that out," I stoopd up.

" What's the catch?" he asked irritated.

" You apologize for accusing me and give me a hug," I said proudly.

" A hug?" his face turned red.

" Yes a hug," I grinned, " You can't forgive someone if they don't give you a hug!"

Zoro's face couldn't have gotten any redder. He very slowly wrapped his arms around my neck and closed in. I happily expected the tight embrace and returned it.


	22. Bending Ablilities

**Yaaaaay! I got so many reviews! I'd like to thank all so much and all of them will have a good**

**guarantee of being mentioned after the epilogue. Please continue reviewing!**

**firefistACE888888: Yes I will add him in more. I'm really sorry I haven't, little things like that slip my mind. And I'm not saying Ace is just a filler character, he's comes to great importance in a few more chapters…. wait a minute actually the next chapter of maybe this one.**

**Me: I'm sooo happy!**

**Sanji: I am glad you are happy!**

**Me: Aww!**

**Harlei: That was a cheesy line…**

**Me: Hey! I'm the writer here!**

**Harlei: I know…-grins evilly-**

Sanji: Sanji-kunZoro-san doesn't own One Piece.

**Zoro: Yah that'd be pretty scary if she did…**

**Me: MEANY!

* * *

**

**C: H: A: P: T: E: R::: 2:2:**

**(NOTE: All of these scenes are happening at the same time until I say when it stops! Okay lets rumble!)**

Harlei had went back to sleep the night before after helping Belen calm Sanji down. She had been awoken by the sweet, savaging aroma of pancakes. Harlei's nose lifted up in the air, grasping the intense fragrance.

" Wow…Sanji has really outdone himself this time," Harlei mumbled while toppling out of bed.

She crawled to the door, following the sweet scent of pancakes with her dog like nose although only to run into a strange obstacle.

**KUUUURSMACK!!!!**

Ding, ding, ding you guessed it the **door**…

" Owww, who put that door there?" she asked herself retardly.

She used her Kuro Kuro no mi powers to open the now dented door and crawled her way out of the solitary room to find her pancakes. While crawling through the empty hallway she felt an odd object barely grazed her back. She turned around to find that she had tripped Chopper and hardly noticed it cause of his tiny little weight. She stood up and helped the little reindeer up from his contact with the floor.

" Sorry Chopper, I was so sucked into the wonderful smell of pancakes I sort' a got carried away," Harlei apologized.

" Heh, heh no problem, I was just on my way to the men's quarters," he said brushing the dust off himself.

" Oh really? How come?" Harlei pondered.

" Ace is sick, Alyssa came and told me that he looked terrible after he got out of the shower," he explained.

" Ohh…" Harlei stared into space.

" I gotta go, I'll see you at breakfast," Chopper began scrambling towards the men's quarters.

" Hold on Chopper!" Harlei called, running after him.

" What is it?" he asked.

" I'll come with you!" she began following him to the men's quarters.

" Ok."

Harlei followed Chopper into the men's quarters to find Ace laying on the couch groaning about his blasted headache. His face was burning red and forehead was drenched with perspiration, i.e. he looked terrible.

" Oh my god! Ace are you okay?" Harlei exclaimed as she ran over to him.

" Wow the meaning of 'okay' seems to have changed since I last used it," Ace muttered sarcastically, insulting her lack of observation skills.

" Gosh, somebody has woken up on the wrong side of the bed," Harlei sat next to him on the couch.

" Yah no kidding," he groaned.

" Okay Ace, where is the pain in you head?" Chopper asked, getting his medical supplies out.

" Right temple…" he moaned.

" Harlei do me a favor and cool Ace down for me while I prepare a thermometer," Chopper looked at Harlei.

" Okay," Harlei waved her hand over Ace's head unintentionally when she got up to soak a towel. Right when she did that a sudden gust of air blew against his face.

"Wow, that was weird. How can there be a gust of wind when we are below deck?" Harlei stopped.

" Burrrr," Ace shivered.

" Oh my gosh!" Harlei suddenly jumped.

" What?" Chopper asked.

" I'm still an Air Bender!"

" Belen-chan I'm not so sure about this," Sanji mumbled nervously as he sat in a chair.

" Oh come on, don't be a chicken," Belen wrapped the thing that hairdressers use on their people so they don't get hair on them (Heh, heh what's the name again?).

" I really don't think I need a hair cut to fix the mess in my hair," Sanji said doubtfully.

" Don't be skeptical, you trust me don't you?" Belen pulled out a pair of scissors.

" Yes, of course I trust you. I always will," he said sweetly.

" Then don't be such a worry wart, I will fix your hair up nice' n tidy for ya'!" she smiled and began snipping.

" Ok," Sanji let out a sigh as she snipped away, " Hey Belen-chan?"

" Yes?"

" Why exactly were you, Alice-chan, and Harlei-chan doing in our quarters?"

" Well…"

" Go on."

" We sort'a wanted to play a wee little prank on you and the boys and it sort'a went to far…"

" Yah no kidding."

" Well our intentions weren't to cut your hair it was to write something on your face like everyone else…but Alice took it way far and sort'a almost shaved off your eyebrow."

"**WHAT!!!??"**

Sanji flung up out of the seat, making Belen fall back and land on her behind.

"Ow!" Belen snatched her finger.

" Oh my god I'm sorry!" Sanji knelt down next to her and looked at her finger.

" Sanji-kun it's okay, I just cut it with the scissors. I'll get a band-aid, but are you ok? You're not really acting like yourself," Belen stood up and walked over to the cupboard to get a band-aid.

" I don't know exactly, I haven't exactly been having a good day," he sat back in the chair.

"Well then I'll fix that up for ya! You're new hair cut will make you feel as good as new!" Belen smiled as she began cutting hair again.

" Ok but not too short okay?" he reminded.

" Don't worry, I am a fangirl remember. I wouldn't dream of cutting your hair!"

" Then how come-?"

" It was an accident!"

Belen just then grabbed a piece of Sanji's hair. All of a sudden it scorched and crumpled into little pieces.

"…" Belen's eyes turned mambo size.

" Belen-chan what was that?" Sanji asked.

" Nothing!" Belen squeaked as she continued cutting.

" You know what Zoro?" Alyssa asked as walked into the bathroom together.

" What?"

" You look exactly like my ex-boyfriend from the 7th grade! Hah! Except you act a little more mature," Alyssa laughed.

" Oh goody, I look like some pipsqueak," Zoro grumbled.

" Except you're a buff guy, he was lanky," Alyssa pointed out.

" So what exactly are you going to be doing to my hair?" he asked as Alyssa filled up the bathtub.

" I'm going to wash out the paint with some special shampoo I have to remove hair dye," she stated.

" Oh yippy," he muttered sarcastically.

" Don't sound so unexcited, I am helping you remember," Alyssa stopped the water.

" Yah I know."

" Okay now dunk your head in the water, I made it so it wasn't to hot."

" What?!"

" Just do it."

Zoro obeyed reluctantly and dunked his head into the water and came out sopping wet.

" Okay now I'm wet, what do you want now," Zoro muttered.

" Well you were so suppose to take your shirt off first," Alyssa giggled.

Zoro looked down and groaned. His shirt was as wet as his hair, he ripped his shirt off as turned back to Alyssa who was laughing still.

" Shut up and hurry up," he snapped.

" Okay okay, now put this in your hair and finger it through. Don't rinse till I tell you too," Alyssa handed him some orange shampoo.

" Oh god, this smells putrid!" Zoro covered his nose.

" Ewww! No kidding!" Alyssa followed suit.

Zoro poured a handful in his hair and lathered it in. ( Oh that's an odd word to use for Zoro) His head turned all bubble and white.

" Is this supposed to burn?" Zoro asked, wincing every time a bubble popped.

" Probably not, but oh well," Alyssa looked at her cell phone.

" Is it time yet?"

" No."

" How about now?"

" No!"

"…."

" No!"

" I didn't say anything."

"Oh…now it's time!" Alyssa perked.

" Good," He dunked his head back in.

"Now keep it there while I go make a phone call," she patted his head.

"…" he blew some bubbles.

Just then Zoro's head froze in place with the water. The entire bath water was frozen solid. Zoro's face started to turn purple and he stared to kick and jerk about. Then he yelled, " **HUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!" **(Translation: **" ALYSSA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**)

* * *

**Hah I bet you're all confused right now, well I'm started a story with those three in Avatar: The last Airbender and well they were younger I decided to give them their powers back!**


	23. Prominent Stupidity

**X I decided I should start another chapter since well Harlei is going to bite my head off if I took long again. Although she doesn't understand! I mean I got homework, shopping, talking, planning, and… okay complaining is pointless. She won't care anyways…**

**Me: This chapter is going to be a bit short, and I don't own One Piece. Although imagine what I could do with it if I did though…muhahahah**

**Harlei: Oh gosh, seriously would you start the story already.**

**Me: Nag, Nag, Nag BLAH! Jeez you need to get the itching powder out of your shorts!**

**Alyssa: Itching powder?**

**Harlei: You can't even come up with a good come back!**

**Me: Errrmm uhhh hey is that Mr. Prince! HI!! -Runs away-**

**Harlei: And she ignores me…**

**Alyssa: And Mr. Prince is?

* * *

**

**-ChApTeR-2-3-**

_What in the world? Did that noise come from the bathroom…ah oh well, not that I really care._

Alyssa cleared her thoughts as she pulled out her mega cool pink RAZR and dialed in some numbers. Her light brown eyes glanced at the bathroom, then back to her phone screen.

_Why is it that I feel wrong about calling him? Well I have been flirting with other guys behind his back. I'm not scared…or am I? Zoro and I have been really close together ever since we got on this ship…he seems to like me more than Harlei, Belen and Alice. Well who wouldn't…I am so better…oh god I shouldn't of said that, Harlei probably heard me. Anyways, Zoro treats me like a true friend than a…well a girl friend. I won't call him then…_

Alyssa slammed the phone shut and began walking back into the bathroom, not caring that she just hung up on her boyfriend.

"Wow you are sure quiet," she mumbled as she sat down on the floor.

"…"

" To quiet to be normal," Alyssa looked over at him, " You know you could breathe anytime you want, Zoro?"

"…"

" Ok the water isn't suppose to be still…ummm," she stuck her finger in it, or in this case she poked at it.

"……………………………………."

"**BWAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Alyssa started running around in circles panicking.

" This isn't supposed to be frozen! What the heck happened! I'm a pressure builder not a freezer! Ahh! What am I going to do! Zoro is going to suffocate any minute now!! Gyaah!" Alyssa yelled at herself.

" Alyssa would you shut up, Ace is trying to sleep," Harlei came in with a frown on her face.

" Harlei!" Alyssa ran over to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug.

" Errmm?" Harlei winced as Alyssa squeezed, " What do you want from me?!"

" Help! Zoro's head is frozen in the bathtub!" Alyssa panicked.

" What?!" Harlei looked down at the frozen swordsman. Her face turned pure red.

" Harlei are you alright?"

"**HAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"** she fell on the floor laughing so hard her side began to hurt.

"Harlei this isn't funny! He is going to die!" Alyssa whacked her across the head.

" OW!" Harlei sat up and rubbed the back of her now bruised head, " Fine, fine I'll get Belen so she can melt the ice."

" Why Belen? How about Ace he actually is made of fire!" Alyssa grabbed Harlei's shoulders and shook them violently.

" Ace is sick and Belen is a fire bender remember. Don't have a spazz attack, I think you already reached 8 on the spazzy scale," Harlei sweat dropped.

" Fire Bender?" Alyssa looked confused.

" Ah huh, remember we went to the world of Avatar: The last Air bender? I was air, you were water, and Belen was fire. We still have our bending abilities from then. I just blew air on Ace's head with my hands a few minutes ago! I'll send a telepathic single to Belen and have her come here as fast as she can!" Harlei explained.

" Oh! That must be why I froze Zoro's head in the bathtub on accident."

" I just hope Belen's mind isn't clouded up with to many thoughts about her Sanji-kun. Oh my god what a prissy."

" What happens is that doesn't work?"

" I'll try and break the ice with my mind powers!" Harlei declared in a loud voice.

" Oh very amazing oh magic Harlei," Alyssa started clapping sarcastically.

" Shut up. You know let me try that now. Zoro's lungs are probably on the verge of bursting right now," Harlei closed her eyes and focused her mind on the bathtub. Her hands glowed purplish colors and she raised them up in the air. Sweat poured from her temples and she concentrated on the tub. Until…

_**ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAP!!!**_

Harlei collapsed on the ground, smoked seeped out of her nose and ears.

Alyssa sweat dropped and mumbled, " Why am I not surprised?"

" Owwww," Harlei stood up and began rubbing her temples.

" Okay now what?" Alyssa began panicking again.

" I say we start pulling!" Harlei lifted her finger up in the air for emphasis.

" Ready, hold onto my back," Alyssa grabbed Zoro's legs.

Harlei grabbed onto Alyssa's back, " Why does it seem like we are forgetting something?"

" I don't know, you're the mind reader," Alyssa groaned, " Now pull on 3…1…2…3!"

Harlei pulled as hard as she could, Alyssa doing the same. It wasn't enough though; he was frozen in. The girls kept on pulling until they say saw two hands rest on the ice. Slowly the ice melted into icy cold water. When the girls looked up it was Belen, frowning deeply.

" Such prominent stupidity," she muttered as she walked out.

Harlei looked at her and her eyes flashed purple then flashed back to normal.

" Hey I thought of that!" Harlei yelled to her.

Alyssa was dragging Zoro out of the tub and was bending the water out of his throat. She looked up at Harlei who was pouting in the corner, " What'd Belen say?"

" You mean think."

" Whatever."

" She said, ' Water benders should be able to melt their own ice. Gosh Alyssa and Harlei a nitwits. Most people frown upon such foolishness. Oh wait a minute I shouldn't be talking…'

" Harlei did you know about this?" Alyssa growled.

" No I did not and if you will excuse me I need to go back and check on Ace! Ciao!" Harlei hurriedly got up and ran out.

" What have I got myself into?" Alyssa asked her self, Zoro's head still cradled in her arms.

* * *


	24. GoodBye friends

**Sorry guys, I've been taking a break on the story thing, to much school, to many tests, and waaay to much homework. But a good thing is my writing skills have improved a lot! I have a freaking A in Language Arts!**

**Belen: Heh, Wow you've come a long way. Gosh how long did you think locking us up?!**

**Alyssa: Yah! It wasn't exactly fun!**

**Me: Sorry, I had to take a break.**

**Harlei: Wah! Wah your needs!**

**Me: I don't own One Piece**

**I'll give a nice long chapter as a request for forgiveness for my absence of writing.**

**Harlei: O.o Big words.

* * *

**

……………………………………………………………

**C-h-A-p-T-e-R---24**

Alyssa dragged Zoro out of the bathroom and waited till he woke up. That was definitely a mistake. It seemed almost forever until he finally began to open his eyes. Alyssa was about ready to fall asleep herself.

" Huh? What happened?" Zoro sat up, rubbing his temples.

" Long story, I really don't fee like telling it. But hey look on the bright side, your hair is green again," Alyssa said yawning.

" It is? Well finally some good news," Zoro patted his frizzy hair, " Well I'm going to go get some breakfast."

" Ditto, I'll come with you," Alyssa stood up and began walking to the door, " Oh and by the way-"

"What?"

" You have something written on your face," she snickered, " It's sorta on the mean side."

"What?!"

He raced to the bathroom then let out an extremely loud holler, " **Belen! Harlei!!**"

" It wasn't us!!" Two voices yelled back.

**Men's quarters—**

Usopp yawned as he crawled out of his hammock; he decided to wake up before Luffy to avoid being trampled by the one-man parade to the kitchen (Ace had been moved to the infirmary). He walked over to a mirror that was hung on the wall near the couch. He rubbed his eyes and got a closer look. His jaw dropped to the floor.

" What in the world!?!"

" Huh? Ah what?" Luffy fell off his hammock. He got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, " What's the matter Usopp?"

" Look at my forehead!!" He yelled.

" Hahaha!" Luffy laughed and pointed at the writing on Usopp's forehead. It said, 'Big weird Nose person'.

Usopp then saw something written on Luffy's forehead, he burst out laughing as well. " What? Is something on my forehead too?" Luffy looked in the mirror, the writing said, ' I've seen smarter rocks'.

" Wow that's mean, wonder who did it," Luffy tried to rub it off but it wasn't going so well.

" Probably Belen and Harlei, judging by the fact that they do almost everything mean to us," Usopp frowned and also tried to rub the permanent marker off his forehead.

" Well I'm going to go eat, SANJI!!! Food!" Luffy yelled and began running towards the door.

" Apparently he does not care," Usopp sweat dropped.

**Kitchen-**

" Belen-chan I love it! You can't even see the spot!" Sanji exclaimed as he stared into the two mirrors that reflected the and front of his head. Belen had just finished cutting Sanji's beloved hair. The bald spot wasn't completely camouflaged, but it wasn't very noticeable. Sanji began setting the table for the girls first, he set down two heart-shaped pancakes on a plate and covered in fresh strawberries in front of the chair that Belen was about to sit in.

" Well I try," Belen blushed as she sat down, " It's the least I could do after what had happened, and at least they didn't write something on your face with permanent marker. Hah, it would never come off."

" Yah, what loser would let himself get written on?" Sanji laughed as he set down two more plates full of heart shaped pancakes.

Just then Usopp and Luffy came barging through the door. They started demanding for food and then Luffy started swiping for pancakes. Belen stabbed her fork into the rubber boy's hand when he reached for her plate and Sanji kicked the two out the door. Then he yelled out to them, " Ladies first!" Sanji then slammed the door and locked it.

" Maniacs," Belen mumbled as she poured syrup over the strawberry covered pancakes.

" No kidding, what was written on their faces anyways?" Sanji asked as he continued to set the table.

" Don't know, don't care."

" Sorry Zoro, I did all I could to get it off, but it still won't come off," Alyssa said as she and Zoro walked into the kitchen from the outside door.

" Still?! God dang it!" Zoro cursed.

" Don't use the lords name in vain," Belen mumbled while shoving a pancake in her mouth.

" Fine! Gosh damn it!" he yelled even louder.

" That's better."

" Marimo, what's written on your face?" Sanji asked, holding back the laughs.

Zoro's forehead was blood red from all the rubbing that he had been doing and it still had the words marked with permanent marker written clear as crystal. Alyssa shrugged and sat down at the table where her pancakes were.

" You even think about laughing Ero Cook and I'll hit you so hard that your going to need a hair cut when you wake up!" Zoro yelled, veins popping in his temples.

" Yah, I'd like to see you try," Sanji muttered.

" Oh it'll come so fast you won't even see—" Zoro began to say but he was interrupted by loud knockings coming from the door that was in the inside. Sanji sighed and walked over to the door. He yelled, " You're not coming in! Not until I've fed all the girls first!!"

" What are you talking about Sanji? It's Harlei and Nami!" the female voices yelled.

" Oh sorry!" Sanji quickly apologized and unlocked the door, " Where are those nitwits any ways?"

" You mean Usopp and Luffy? I think they went outside. They wanted to get into the kitchen they told us," Nami sighed.

" Oh really?" Sanji sprinted to the other door leading outside. Right before the knob started to turned he grabbed the door knob and yelled, " Nice try Luffy! You're going to have to do better than that!"

" Aw man!"

Belen and Alyssa laughed, Zoro just rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall. Harlei giggled as she walked over to Sanji, " Sanji? Do you have Ace's plate?"

" Yah, here. Why do you need it?" He said handing her the plate.

" Well he's sick and I am going to take him his breakfast. I'll be eating with him too," Harlei grabbed her plate and began walking.

" Awww, how cute!" Alyssa and Belen sang in a singsong voice.

" Shut up!" Harlei blushed, " I'm only doing this because it was our fault he is sick!"

" Heh heh, yah…" Belen mumbled she sank down into her seat.

" Hey I had nothing to do with this," Alyssa said almost immediately

"How is it your fault!?" Zoro asked, he was starting to get suspicious.

" Gotta go! I'm done bye!" Belen stuffed the last bit of pancake in her mouth, drank the rest of her orange juice, and ran out the door.

" Um Ace is getting hungry! Bye!" Harlei sprinted out the door.

" Can you tell everyone it's time to eat!" Sanji called to Harlei.

" Yah sure!"

Get back here you twerps!" Zoro sprinted to the door that Belen went out of, although Sanji stopped him. Sanji grabbed him by the shirt and nearly lifted him off the ground. He sent the Death Glare.

" Set a finger on those girls and I'll kill you. Trust me Marimo, you're just about to get on your one way ride to Hell," Sanji muttered.

" Heh, those are some pretty words you're saying there Ero Cook. I almost believe you for a minute, but you're going to have to do a lot better than that, baka," Zoro ripped Sanji's hands away from him.

" Whoot! Fight!" Alyssa yelled, she was being sarcastic though, well I think.

**On the way to the Infirmary- **

"Lacy! Alice! Wake up!" Harlei yelled as she banged on the door to Nami's room. She continued to walk to the infirmary. She was trying to balance two plates, two glasses and silverware with her only two hands. Although, she was having a difficult time pulling off that Sanji move. Once she reached her destination she sighed to find that the door was closed. She kicked it with bare foot, stubbing her toe in the process, and yelled to let her in. Finally Chopper opened the door, although he scowled her for being so loud.

" Sorry!" Harlei said almost to loudly again.

" Shh!" Chopper held a hove to his mouth.

" You guys sure know how to be loud," Ace walked up behind Chopper and took one of the plates form my hands.

" Ahh! Ace you are not suppose to be up!" Chopper shrieked.

The little reindeer started to push Ace back into the bed. Harlei giggled and smiled, Chopper is so cute.

" Whoa Chopper, I'm okay. It's just a cold," Ace laughed and sat down on the bed.

" Just take it easy," Chopper sighed.

" Hey Chopper, breakfast is ready. You can take a break and eat now," Harlei smiled.

" Oh thanks Harlei," Chopper scurried out of the room.

Harlei set her plate down; she spotted her pink guitar lying by the door. A few days before she had been practicing in here with Alyssa, they were working on a song to sing. Harlei got up and picked up her guitar. She walked back over to the bed and sat down.

" What is that?" Ace asked while eating another forkful of pancakes.

" A guitar, you play music with it. Alyssa and I are musicians so we need to practice a lot," Harlei explained while running her hand through the strings.

" Alright, play me something then," Ace placed his empty plate on the nightstand.

" Huh?!" Harlei blushed, " I don't know…I don't think I'm really that good."

" Oh stop making excuses, I'm sure you'll be great," Ace reassured.

" Well I am working on a solo, I guess I can try," she took her pick out of her pocket and fixed the guitar into a comfortable position, " This song is called Truly, Madly, Deeply."

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
Coz I'm counting on

A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning (yeah)

**I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**

And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry

"It's funny how someone can break your heart and you can still love them with all the little pieces," Harlei mumbled at the end.

" Why'd you stop?" Ace asked, " It was beautiful."

" Sorry, that's all I can do," Harlei sighed as she set the guitar down.

" That's okay, see you aren't so bad Harlei. You did a great job from what you can do," he laid back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"Thanks Ace, I didn't thing I could sing in front of people so well since I haven't practiced. Thanks for reminding me that---Ace? Ace?" Harlei turned around to find the 20 year old sleeping soundly. She sighed and mumbled something about narcoleptic people. She turned the light in the room off and rested her head on the bed and fell asleep.

**Outside-**

Belen was painting her mural in the back of the cabin. It was almost done, it only had a few more touches to paint it's be finished. Belen wiped the perspiration off her forehead, leaving a large red paint slash running along her forehead, and dipped the paintbrush in the dark blue paint and began painting on the wall again. Just then the boat rocked to port side and knocked both her paint buckets and her onto the ground. Gallons of tempera paint poured onto her and soaked her overalls.

" Ack!" Belen spat out some paint that had entered her mouth, " Ew! It's a good thing this is none toxic! Ugh gross!"

The boat rocked again but harder, this time sending Belen and her paint cans rolling to the railing. She prayed to the lord that the railing wouldn't break, although it didn't do much. She turned on her side and stopped rolling but the paint made the surface slick and it still carried her over the edge. She grabbed a broken railing bar and tried to pull her self up. Although she didn't have enough upper body strength to pull herself up.

" Ahhhhh!" she screamed, " Somebody help me!!"

She stared back down at the water; the waves were crashing back and forth against the Going Merry. Just then the ship rocked again, not as hard but enough to scare Belen.

" Ahhhh!!" she wailed louder, " Somebody please help me!!"

Just then she heard voices, they sounded like Luffy and Usopp. Belen screamed louder to get their attention. Finally, they came running towards her.

" Guys!" Belen yelled.

" Belen! What happened!" Luffy asked as he pulled her up.

" I got knocked over, the ship rocked and it sent me rolling to the side. Then the railing broke! If it weren't for you Luffy I wouldn't have been able to get back on deck," Belen exclaimed while panting from the sudden fright.

**CRAAAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKK!!!!**

The sudden thunder bolt shook the crewmates up." What's going on?!" Usopp yelled over the thunder.

" I think it's a storm!" Belen yelled.

" We better go tell Nami! Come on Usopp!" Luffy yelled and pulled his long nosed friend to the cabin.

Belen quickly covers her mural with a sheet of tarp. She picked up the paint cans and ran into the cabin.

**An hour later-**

The storm had gotten much worse now and it was starting to turn into a typhoon. It had the entire crew outside helping to get the ship back on course and out of the storm. Nami was yelling out commands to the crewmates. Sanji and Zoro were trying to secure the main sails while Usopp and Chopper, in his human form, were running back and forth fixing leaks. Ace and Luffy were trying to steer the ship by the whip staff. Belen and Harlei getting the water they had scooped up out of the ship while Alyssa helped Nami with yelling the commands since she is usually the loud, alpha one. Although, to everyone's surprised Lacy and Alice were not to found anywhere. They were not even at breakfast. The crew had no time to worry, however.

"Harlei! We need to balance out the ship! Go to the other side and get rid of the water over there!" Belen shouted to her friend.

" I can't! My foot it stuck!" she hollered back.

" What!? Let me help you!" she ran over to aid her friend whose foot had broke through the deck floorboards.

" No it's okay! You're going to make it hurt more!" Harlei refused.

" Shut up and quit being stubborn!" Belen screamed.

" Will you just stop!" Harlei yelled back.

Finally the musician's foot broke free but was soaked in blood, " OWW! Belen, this is your fault! I told you I could do it myself!"

" My fault!? You—" she began but was cut off by Alyssa.

" Would you two knock it off?! I'm sick of you two fighting!" Alyssa screamed.

Just then the ship scooped up a big wave and when it went back in it took all three girls with it! Everyone started to panic when they saw the three devil fruit users go under.

" Man over board!" Ace hollered.

Almost as quickly as they went in, Sanji and Zoro dove into the water. When they went under water they found Harlei and Alyssa already knocked out. On the other hand, Belen started to fight to the surface. Zoro went after Harlei and Alyssa while Sanji went for Belen. Zoro grabbed Alyssa with one arm and Harlei with the other, he started to kick to the surface. Sanji grabbed Belen by the waist, which took her by surprise, and pulled her up as well. When they broke surface they scooped in another wave, but started for the ship.

**Back on the ship-**

"Usopp can you see them!?" Nami called to the marksman.

" Yah! Hurry and throw a rope for them!" He called.

Ace threw a rope to Sanji first. Sanji had only one person so he had came to the ship first. He climbed up the rope and set Belen on the deck. Zoro soon came after with Harlei and Alyssa, he pulled Harlei up first since she was on his strong hand. Ace grabbed Harlei and pulled her up. Right when he pulled Alyssa up the ship took in another wave, this time taking Alyssa and Zoro back down under. The waves were getting tougher to swim through but Zoro pulled through. When he broke surface the ship was hardly insight. Sanji then dove in to help Zoro out but the waves were too strong. Zoro and Alyssa were pulled back into the sea.

" Were are they!?" Belen yelled.

" I don't know! I only sense one alive body, and that's Sanji's!" Harlei shrieked.

" There're going to be fine," Luffy smiled.

" What?!" The crew looked confused.

" If we know Zoro, we know then he won't give up," Luffy laughed and went back to helping secure the ship.

Although Luffy was wrong because when Sanji climbed back on the ship Harlei had began to cry. That's when they knew something was wrong.

" Were are they!?" Nami asked.

Sanji shook his head and mouthed the word "No."

" What do you mean!?" Chopper wailed.

" I couldn't…" Sanji breathed, " I couldn't save them…"

* * *

**Wow intense right there. If I get enough reviews maybe I'll update tomorrow! **


	25. Zoro and Alyssa, Stranded

**A thank you so much! It's been quite awhile since I've gotten reviews! Yay! Well four reviews are good enough for me! I will update like I promised! We have no school today! Yay!**

**Zoro: Well look who is Miss Happy.**

**Me: Why wouldn't I be happy?**

**Zoro: No reason, it's just creepy that you are not pounding me right now.**

**Me: I'm in a too good of a mood to hit you, but if you want me too then I'll…**

**Zoro: That's okay; I don't need a concussion right now.**

**Me: Okay! I don't own One Piece! Nor did I own Salvage Garden's Truly, Madly, Deeply, or Cascada's version either.

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 25!**

After drifting in the sea for hours on end, with Alyssa in his arms, Zoro finally felt something that he has never felt before. Sand. He and the musician washed up on a sandy shore that was covered with small shells and crabs. Zoro was barely conscious and when he looked up at the sky it was a light fuchsia color, it was early dusk.

" Heh, we're saved…" Zoro mumbled happily. He turned on his side to find Alyssa lying right by him. She wasn't unconscious, just sleeping soundly. Just then he heard a loud barking, it sounded like it was coming from a dog. He was too much pain to sit up so he just lay there. Then, all of a sudden, he heard voices. They were calling for the dog, it sounded like. However, right when a blurred figure came into view he blacked out.

**On the Going Merry—**

It had been a quiet dinner, which is rare since Luffy tends to eat loudly, and Harlei and Belen arguing over something practically ridiculous. It was quiet even though the storm hardly went down. However, this time it was too quiet, even Luffy's chews where silent. Sanji was especially acting strange; he wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. He wouldn't even swoon over all the girls and what was especially sad is that he made food for ten people. Harlei wouldn't come to the dinner table, she stayed locked up in the solitary walls of the girl's quarters. Nami had to bring dinner to her since she even refused to speak to Belen at all. What's sad though is they haven't found Lacy or Alice at all. Everything is falling apart. Ace's cold had gone down, which made him well enough to sit at the table. This was the only upside.

When everyone was done at dinner, Belen tried to help Sanji wash the dishes but he refused and said, " Don't worry about it Belen-chan, there aren't so many plates tonight. I'll clean it up."

" Ohhh Sanji-kun…" Belen set the plate she was holding in the sink and threw her arms around him. He was taken aback by this sudden motive. Besides all this, he found his arms wrapped around her as well. He even buried his face in her neck. He wasn't crying all he was doing is just taking in the safe aroma of the young artist.

" I know you're upset about losing Zoro and Alyssa, but it's not your fault. The waves were too strong for you; they were too strong for Zoro also. There is no reason to be sad because…" Belen squeezed him harder, " Because it was an accident, Sanji-kun. You had nothing to do with it. It was just my fault for being so stubborn. Harlei and I wouldn't have gotten into a fight if I hadn't of left her alone…" Belen's voice trailed off into silence.

" No, don't say that. It wasn't your fault. Don't ever blame yourself for an accident," Sanji loosen his grip a little bit and took her face in his palms. He could already tell that tears were gathering in her eyes, " It's okay to cry, Belen-chan."

" I'm not crying, I don't cry," she said with a sob.

" It's never good to keep things bottled up, sometimes it's okay to cry to let things that a kept in out," Sanji whispered in her ear.

" But it was my fault, I'm not denying it because it's true."

" No, you know it's not your fault. You just don't want to cry because they're gone. That's what you're keeping bottled inside. I know this because that's how I feel too."

This was true and Belen knew it ever so well," Sanji-kun, I'm not going to cry, but you know it's not your fault either. You have to promise me that you won't blame yourself for this," Belen finally let out a smile.

Sanji smiled back, " Yes, I know now. Thanks to you, I realized blaming myself isn't going bring them back. I'm sure they're safe. Knowing that Marimo wouldn't let himself or Alyssa –chan die."

" You think so?"

" Belen-chan, I've sailed with that grump from how long? I know so!" Sanji exclaimed.

" Good! Cause I'm going to hold your word to that!" Belen let go of Sanji.

"Belen-chan I guess you're right about not crying. You can't really consider it crying if no tears fall from your eyes," Sanji went back to washing the dishes.

Belen started to help washing dishes too and muttered, " Told ya' I don't cry."

Sanji laughed, " I never said you did!"

Just then a voice out of nowhere said, " I hate to rain on your guys little parade, but we sort 'a came up with a proposition."

The two turned around to find Nami and the rest of the crew inside the galley. Even Harlei decided to leave the room.

" Okay, spill," Belen sat in a seat at the table.

" We decided that we are going to speed up our course to the next island. The log pose says points to this island right here," Nami got a map out, " It's called Guava Island."

" How much would it take to get there?" Chopper asked.

" Normally, it'd take about two days. However, it takes longer for the currents to move a big ship like this. To take just two people, plus add Zoro probably swimming with the currents, it'd only take a matter of hours. Starting tomorrow we will have to speed up this ship in order to make it Guava Island fast enough."

" Okay, only one question," Usopp pointed at Guava Island, " Why would we have to speed up the ship if they're heading to an island. Wouldn't they be safe? Alyssa's smart and Zoro is strong."

" That's all true Usopp, but the island is no ordinary island," Nami pointed out.

" What do you mean? What's wrong with it?" Luffy asked.

" Like Little Garden, it's a prehistoric island. But what's worse, besides the dinosaurs, is that the reason it's call Guava Island it's infested with guava fruits. They look delicious, but they are a look alike. The only way to tell them apart is an examination from a scientist or nutritionist," Nami explained carefully.

" Okay I understand that there are poisonous fruit, but can't they just avoid them?" Ace asked.

" Nope, because that's the only food on the island that isn't leaves or plants. The islands animals are adapted to eating the type of fruit, which is how they survive. They can't just chop down the dinosaurs too. They are twice the size of regular dinosaurs and probably eat you before you could get a swing," Nami sighed.

" Oh shit," Sanji muttered.

"No kidding…" Belen muttered.

" Alright!" Luffy yelled, " To Guava Island Um tomorrow…"

" Okay that gets rid of that, but what about Alice and Lacy? They're still missing," Chopper pointed out.

Everyone fell over. This was true; Alice and Lacy have gone missing.

Nami's face turned a shape of blue, " Ah I forgot about them!"

" Actually," a small voice came from the corner where Harlei was sitting, " I found something."

" Bout time you spoken up," Nami mumbled rather irritated.

Harlei walked over to the table and set down a note on the table. Nami picked it up and opened it, although she looked at it with a strange face.

" I can't read it, it's in a different language," Nami frowned.

" You might want to give it to Miss I-can-speak-all-the-languages," Harlei pointed to Belen.

Belen took the note from Nami, " It's in French."

" Frwah?"

" French, it's a language from our world. Don't worry I took classes, I can read it," Belen put her reading glasses on, " I'll translate it for you."

_Dear Friends,_

_We are sorry to inform you that we, Alice and Lacy, have left this world. We found that it was getting too emotional to continue our stay on this here ship. We have left to our own world where we await you for your return. Happy trails!_

_Sincerely,_

_Alice and Lacy_

" Okay I'm confused," Harlei scratched her head.

" So am I…" Belen set the note down.

" What is there to be confused about," Usopp shrugged, " They went to their own world."

" No not that," Harlei shook her head, " It's the way that the letter is written. It's not neither Lacy's nor Alice's handwriting."

" Plus neither one of them speak French!" Belen sighed, " They don't even speak in such manner."

" Great!" Nami yelled while throwing papers in the air, " More problem solving!"

**Alyssa and Zoro-**

When Zoro woke up again this time he was in a room. It was warm and he smelled good cooking. He sat up and rubbed his aching head. He found that he was in a living room, lying by the fireplace. Alyssa was sleeping soundly next to him too. He shook her gently and waited for her wake up. When she woke up she sat up slowly, minding the pain all over her body.

" Zoro? Where are we?" she rubbed her eyes.

" I don't know? I tried to swim with the current to save some energy, but when I ran out of energy I just let the current drag us to this island. I passed out on the shore, then woke up here," Zoro scratched his head as he told his story.

" You saved me…" Alyssa sighed, " I was knocked out the entire time too. Thank you so much Zoro, I don't think I would be alive if it weren't for you."

" Don't mention it," Zoro grinned, " But enough of this sappiness, let's find out where are we."

Both of them stood up carefully, trying to ignore the pain that drove through there bodies.

" Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Alyssa whined continuously, " You know maybe we should just sit here and wait."

Zoro was also in pain, although he was quieter about it. He just nodded and mumbled, " Good idea."

Right when they were about to sit down another voice came in presence, " Ah you two are awake now?"

The voice had sent shivers down their backs when they turned around to see who it was. It was an old woman holding two trays of food. She was short and rather stumpy, she wore an old coral dress that was decorated with lotus flowers. She had pure white short hair and a happy face. This was a good sign to Alyssa, telling her that she is harmless.

" Who are you?" Zoro asked while taking his swords out, but regretted it when Alyssa punched him in the arm.

" I'm sorry, my friend tends to be rather violent and reckless," Alyssa smiled.

" Oh don't worry 'bout it, Hun. My husbands the same way, I'm used to it," the old woman set the trays down, " My name is Misato."

" I'm Alyssa."

" Roranoa Zoro."

" You mean the pirate on the wanted poster? The one that is worth 60,000,000 belli?!" Misato exclaimed loudly.

Alyssa got scared for a minute from the sudden jolt of energy that the old woman had let out. Zoro raised an eyebrow and held onto his sword's sheath. Alyssa noticed this and punched him again.

" Oh don't worry, we won't turn you into the marines! My husband is like your biggest fan!" Misato settled down a little bit.

" I have fans?" Zoro looked clueless.

Alyssa snickered, " You have fans?"

" Yes, many actually. So does your captain, Monkey. D Luffy. You guys are famous in these parts of the Grand Line," She stretched her arms and then said, " Well enough of that, I bet you guys are hungry."

" Oh yes thank you! Thank you so much for your hospitality," Alyssa walked up to the woman.

" No problem, Honey. My husband and I take care of drifters all the time," Misato placed the trays on the table.

" We aren't drifters," Zoro said irritably.

"Zoro!" Alyssa punched him for the third time, " Try not to be rude!"

" Owww! Damn it woman!" Zoro clutched his dead arm.

" Fufufufu!" the old woman giggled loudly, " Ah young love, it's such the opposite of what it was back then."

" Excuse me? Love?!" Zoro and Alyssa exclaimed at the same time then looked at each other, " Ewww!"

" Oh come now, I was only kidding," Misato laughed even harder.

* * *

**Heh, not as long as the last one, but still I only had a day to do it. I'll be back updating every weekend regularly. Thank you for reading! **


	26. What some would do for a Cell Phone

**Yay! I am happy today! …But apparently I don't really know why.**

**Belen: This randomness is really staring to get annoying**

**Me: Cheese.**

**Belen: …**

**Me: O.o

* * *

**

**CHAPTER-TWENTY-SIX **

**(Harlei's POV)**

I sat out in the crow's nest, watching the open sea. It was still a little windy, but what would you expect from after a storm. It had been my turn to be on watch tonight and I wasn't really enjoying it.

" Harlei are you up there?" a voice called from down low.

" Huh?" I looked down at the cabin roof; there was Nami and Belen. They were in their pajamas and were holding candles and three pieces of cake.

" Can we come up?" Belen called.

This was rather strange, Belen practically hates Nami's living guts (even before she knew her in person) and now they are bonding? Nami even hates me more than Belen hates her! Ohhh very stange. I sighed and yelled back, " Sure!"

Nami climbed up the ropes that led to the tall crow's nest, Belen had just painted herself some stairs due to her extreme fear of climbing ropes and heights. When they got up in the little compartment, Nami handed me the second piece of chocolate cake in her hands. I stared at the dark desert.

" What are we celebrating?" I asked.

" Nothing, Sanji-kun always makes a desert after supper. Tonight especially since he thought we needed some cheering up," Nami smiled.

" Oh, I see."

"What are you doing here up alone on watch duty? I thought you hated being alone," Belen took a bite of her cake.

"I do…except that my watch partner isn't here," I took a bite out of my cake.

" Oh yah, sorry. Do you think Alyssa is doing fine? I mean I pretty much know she is alive, but how is she doing with Zoro?" Belen asked.

" What do mean?" Nami questioned, " Does Alyssa not like Zoro?"

" We don't know, she's starting to get a little bit secretive about their relationship lately. When we first came all she could talk about is how rude Zoro is. Now she is just…quiet?" Harlei set her plate down.

" Sanji says Zoro likes spending time with Alyssa, I don't know what that means but…" Belen trailed off.

" It could mean anything, maybe he just likes her company. Or the fact that she doesn't like to play pranks on him," Nami giggled.

" Oh probably, Nami, Alyssa has a boyfriend anyways," Harlei shrugged.

The conversation seemed to fall into a strange silence. Just then Belen got that hideous 'I-got-an-idea' smile. Nami and I gave her a strange look while she squeaked with delight.

" I've got an idea!"

" No friggin' duh Belen, you get that weird creepy smile every time you have an idea," I mumbled.

" Well what's your idea?" Nami seemed interested.

" I can call Alyssa! Nami you said they'd be on land by now! Her phone has that water proof cover on it so it should be still working!" Belen pulls out her white LG Chocolate.

I smiled widely; sometimes I just love that girl. I squealed loudly, very unlike me, and hugged Belen tightly, also so very unlike me. We started dancing the little crow's nest, singing weird pirate songs that Luffy had taught us some while back. When we sat down to catch our breath we saw Nami looking at us like we had dyed our hair purple.

" Um what's that?" Nami pointed at Belen's cell phone.

" It's like a Den Den Moshi, except from our world. It's compact and you can talk to anyone around the world. It's useful for when you are lost in the a big city and you don't feel like spending money on a taxi." Belen held out her phone.

" Oh I understand, it's a weird looking machine," Nami leaned in towards the phone.

" Belen you are a genius! Dial in Alyssa's number!" I shook Belen's shoulder, causing her to vibrate in an odd way.

Belen slid her phone up and began punching in the number. Right before she was about to push send, the phone just suddenly disappeared from her hands. Our jaws dropped to the ground while Belen just looked at her now turning white hand. Whenever Belen gets incredibly scared or frightened, her body usually turns a pale white color. This is what is happening to her right now.

" What is this?" a loud voice had said from below.

" It looks like a chocolate bar," said another voice.

" Luffy where did you get that?" another squeakier voice said.

" LUFFY!" Belen yelled when she looked down under the crow's nest.

"Huh?" Luffy looked up but then got scared and ran.

" Get back here you rubber freak!" Belen litturly jumped out of the crows nest and chased after him (after she wailed about falling over when she hit the ground)

Nami and I sighed as we watched Belen chase after Luffy. Belen ran after Luffy, but was hardly fast enough. Although she is quite brilliant when it comes to chasing people, as it was a necessary skill in the first grade (chasing boys). They were running around the cabin, and then suddenly Belen just stopped in place and waited for Luffy to circle the cabin again. When he did she held her foot out and tripped him. He flew halfway across the floor and the white cell just flew out of his hands. It landed on the ground hard, although barely two seconds afterwards a foot just appeared out nowhere and stomped on it. Belen let out a humungous roar when the screen from the LG Chocolate shattered into itty-bitty pieces. When Belen looked up to see who it was, her face turned a ghastly red color. I was clearly lucky that I was up on top with Nami because when Belen blows up she litturly blows up.

" Huh?" Sanji looked down at what he stepped on. He picked up the shattered phone, " Belen-chan, is this yours. Sorry, I sort' a stepped on it.

Steam blew out of Belen's ears and then she hollered, " SANJI-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Usopp stepped towards Sanji and whispers into his ear, " If you don't want to end up thrown into the sea, I suggest you run."

" Don't be ridiculous Usopp," Sanji started, " Belen-chan wouldn't do that—"

Before Sanji could finish his sentence he was tackled to the ground. Belen started beating the crap out of him! She litturly took his tie and started choking him with it. She pulled it so tight that his face started taking a bluish tint. I can see now what had happened to her past boyfriends…

" Do you have any idea how much that phone costs! That took me three months to be able to afford it! On waiter's tips too! We just lost one of our few chances to contact Alyssa! Don't give me that face! Are you even listening to me!?!" Belen screamed all at once.

" Belen don't hurt him!" Chopper tried to pull Belen off Sanji.

Usopp followed suit and started yanking the girl off the cook. Luffy got up and started to help. Ace walked out of the cabin and just took one look at the situation and went back inside. Nami and I were still up in the crow's nest, laughing our heads off.

" What a bunch of idiots," Nami mumbled.

" Why aren't you down there right now, beating them up?" I asked.

" No way! This is where I get my entertainment," Nami laughed.

" Oh I see, hahaha. Well at least we have more than one life line," I smiled.

" What do you mean?"

I pulled out my rhinestone covered hot pink CRAZR. I hugged my 'RAZR on a diet' phone and then I flipped it open. I started to dial Alyssa's number except this time right before I even finished the area code something just swooped down and grabbed the phone out of my hands. My jaw hit the ground when I saw my expensive phone just fly through the air. It was a pelican, yes a damn stinkin' pelican. The stupid bird came and grabbed the phone right out of my hands. The bird had now perched its little fish smellin' body on the pole that held the main sails up. I took advantage of this time and started to walk on the large pull. I held my arms out so I could keep my balance. Nami just humbly watched me as I try to get my most prized possession back. I reached for the pelican's beak and then suddenly…I slipped.

**Misato's House-**

**(Nobodies POV)**

"Um what is this?" Alyssa asked and she cut a piece of the odd looking meat.

Misato gave her an odd look; Zoro just kept on eating the food. Misato laughed loudly and answered, " What have you never had it before?"

" Well, um, no I haven't really. Actually I've never seen this kind of meat before," Alyssa watched the meat flop off her fork.

" It's llama!" Misato laughed even louder.

" Llama!?" Alyssa yelled.

Zoro almost immediately spat out all the food that had been in his mouth, which was a lot. He started to gag rather loudly afterwards. Alyssa's face turned a greenish color.

" Really? Llama?" Alyssa felt an upchuck go up her throat; she started to eat salad to ease her disgust.

" Ahuh, well actually it's alpaca. We own an alpaca farm. Didn't you see it on your way in?" she asked.

" Um we were in a coma, remember?" Zoro wiped his mouth.

" Oh, yes. I'm getting a tad bit old. I can't believe I'm only 131!" she giggled.

This time both of the pirates spat their food out. They were getting a little bit overwhelmed from all the excitement, let alone 'llama' meat.

" You know, Misato, I'm really not that hungry anymore," Alyssa pushed her plate away from her.

" Neither am I," Zoro got up from his chair, " I'm going to go to bed."

" Same."

Misato stopped them at the door, " Oh come on, you haven't even met my husband yet, Henteko." She ran quickly outside and called for her husband.

Zoro snorted when he heard his name. Alyssa gave him a look that says "What does that name mean?"

He whispered in her ear, " Strange."

"O.o…" Alyssa gave him a look and then started to laugh loudly, " Suits them don't it?"

" No kidding, we're leaving tomorrow morning anyways," Zoro scratched his head.

" What do you mean? Why? I'm starting to like this family," Alyssa pouted.

" I just don't feel very comfortable staying in somebody's house. We'll ask directions from these wacko people when we leave," Zoro shrugged.

" Oh, okay. I don't think I can stand eating more of that llama stuff," Alyssa stuck her tongue to emphasize her point.

" You mean alpaca."

"What ever."

* * *

**Short I know, I had a lot to do this weekend. Stupid history project… I promise a longer one next weekend.**


	27. Close and Apart

**Nyaa! Chapter 27! Only 2 more hours to get long chapter in! Nyaaaaaaaa! Sorry this is rushed!!!**

**Alyssa: 'sigh' that means bad explanations and major typos.**

**Me: I don't own One Piece!**

**Harlei: Well that was necessary to put in-**

**Me: Shut up!!**

**Harlei/Alyssa: 'pout'

* * *

**

_**Chapter 27!!! Nyaaa!!!**_

Alyssa and Zoro waited patiently in the kitchen for the couple to return. It had been fifteen minutes since Misato had left the two pirates to find her husband. Zoro was getting down to his last ounce of patience although Alyssa seemed to be managing well, admiring the silence that was rare on the straw-hat pirate ship. To help the swordsman mind the waiting she started a conversation.

" So Zoro, what do you think about having a couple of nonsense girls on your ship?" Alyssa asked as the question aroused in her head.

" Annoyed, at first, but I got used to it. I have Luffy as a captain so I'm used to the noise," Zoro explained.

" Oh, I was scared," Alyssa mumbled. Unlike Belen, Harlei and Alyssa are not easily scared. They can watch scary movies for hours and not be mentally fazed at all. Belen, on the other hand, can't even watch commercials without hiding under the blankets. This was all very strange to Alyssa, since it seems that reality has gone vis versa. However, then again all has its explanations.

" Scared, you scared? You know you were one of the first people I have every met that was scarier than Nami. You should see how you control Harlei and Belen, you've got talent."

" No," Alyssa shook her head, " Not that, I was scared of the everyone in our crew. I was scared of being on a ship. I was scared of having a devil fruit power and being such a burden to fall into the sea. What I was even more scared of was…you."

Zoro's eyes grew wide as she said this, " What do you mean scared of me?"

" You were the only one on the crew, save Sanji and Luffy, that looked strong enough to take a collage quarterback out with one punch. You spoke soft words, but in a harsh tone that scared the crap out of me. And knowing you were a pirate was bad enough, thinking every night when I go to sleep that you could slit my throat and eat me for breakfast. I tried to beat you at your own game by returning the bad attitude, but you practically took me with a direct hit and killed that plan. It surprised me so much how Harlei and Belen can come up to you guys and talk to you like you've known each other for a long time. They even played pranks on you guys! I know that sounds a little extreme, but in my world, pirates are thought to be nothing more than ruthless criminals," Alyssa stared into the peach colored walls.

Zoro was in shock. He frowned at her, looking as if he was not able to comprehend what she said," Alyssa… are you still scared of me now?"

Alyssa looked at him in the eyes and spoke softly, " Do you want me to be honest?"

Zoro nodded his head.

" Yes, I am still scared of you Zoro," Alyssa had to look away. She couldn't bare the next reaction he'd give her. She quickly opened the door that they were leaning on and walked out, shutting it behind her.

_She's scared of me? _Zoro's thoughts seemed to mix him up in his judgment of her. She very well was at the top of his thoughts, as well as being the greatest swordsman, he seemed to enjoy Alyssa's company more than anyone else's and he enjoyed having conversations with her that he couldn't have with any other crewmate without being ridiculed or not taken seriously. He was shaken from his thoughts when the outside door suddenly opened. Misato came in, a dark golden retriever following after her, and another man following after who must have been Henteko. He straitened up from his slouched position.

" Zoro, this is my husband Henteko. Henteko, this is Zoro," Misato introduced the two men.

" Hello ossan, I'm Roranoa Zoro," Zoro mumbled in a lazy tone.

" Ello? Roranoa Zoro?! I've heard so manee' storees'! I 'm a big fan!" Henteko spoke with a heavy accent and took his hand and shook it.

" Heh, um I'm sure you've had…" Zoro sweat dropped and pulled his hand away.

" Wear's the other one, dear? The young girl?" Misato asked.

_Alyssa…_The name rattled in his head. He quickly made up a lie, " She went to the other room. The room was getting a little stuffy."

" Oh I see, Come on Honey, I want you to come meet the other girl," Misato waved her husband over.

" Alright, bluddy woman. Can't a man have a conversation for once?" Henteko followed his wife.

Zoro sighed and followed them as well. When he walked into the room he saw Alyssa looking at a piano. She didn't notice the couple until they spoke up.

" Alyssa? This is my husband Henteko," Misato said.

" Huh?" Alyssa spun around, " Oh hello! I'm Alyssa." She reached to shake the old wiry man's hand.

"Ello, little girly," he said, warming his welcome with a smile.

" Honey, I noticed that you were looking at my piano," Misato suddenly brought up.

Alyssa ignored the fact that Zoro was there and said, " Yes, it's beautiful!"

" Do you play?"

" Yes, I'm working on a solo song right now."

" Would you play it for us? We'd love to hear you sing." Misato and her husband sat down on the velvet couch.

" I'd love to," She turned to Zoro, asking permission with her eyes.

" I don't care, you're a musician so you better start acting like one," Zoro sat down on the floor.

Alyssa sat on the piano chair and lifted the cover up. She rested her hands on the keys and said, " This song is Ever Time We Touch, Yanou's Slow remix: By Cascada.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dream  
Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
Cause every time we touch  
I feel ecstatic  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
they wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times  
we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

Cause every time we touch  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
Cause every time we touch  
I feel ecstatic  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life Every time we touch  
I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss  
I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast  
I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
Cause every time we touch  
I feel ecstatic  
And every time we kiss  
I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life

"That was excellent! Best I've ever heard!" Misato squealed, clapping her hands loudly.

Zoro just looked at his friend for a minute. He knew Alyssa sung well, he hears her sing when she takes a shower every day. Although, he's never really heard her sing with all her might.

" That was very good," Henteko said with a smile.

Alyssa stood up, not saying a word. She rubbed her eyes and yawned, " I'm tired."

"You two should get some rest," Misato stood up.

" I'll get some blankets from the attic," Henteko took a cigar out and started smoking as he went up stairs.

"Are you sure you guys are okay together, Alyssa I can put you in a different room for some privacy you know," Misato suggested.

"We're okay, we're friendly to each other," Alyssa said with out thinking. She slapped her hand over her mouth as if she had said something bad. Her shoulders and arms tensed a bit, her hair started to stand up as a crimson color spreads across her face. Zoro face started turning red as he stared at Alyssa, not believing what she just said.

" Oh!" Misato giggled, " Now I under stand why you were on the beach together! Well I guess we won't be needing the couch then." Misato walked out of the room, still giggling uncontrollably.

Right when Misato shut the door, Zoro's expression turned into anger. He turned his face to Alyssa, whose hands were still clamped over her own mouth. Zoro litturly blew steam out of his nostrils and clutched his fists; his face was full of humiliation. Alyssa's eyes got wide when she saw Zoro's expression and mumbled pathetically, " Um…it slipped out?"

Going Merry— 

**(Nami's POV)**

All right, how do I explain this? Belen's going through a spazz attack, Sanji-kun's in a coma, Harlei's practically dead right now, two friends are out at sea missing, what else could possibly go wrong?

"Nami?" Chopper peaks out of the Infirmary door, trembling slightly as he spoke, " Sanji's fully conscious now, I think. Do you want to come in?"

" Huh?" I look up at the little reindeer, "Alright, um is Belen calm now. Like over her sudden temptation to kill Sanji-kun?"

" Yes, I think so. Harlei's doing fine as well, she stopped crying, which is good. She was lucky she only came out with a fractured wrist," Chopper opened the door all the way and led me in. Belen was sitting on Sanji-kun's bed looking as if she was about to bawl her eyes out, her hands and feet were tied together for some apparent reason. Sanji-kun looked confused of his surroundings. And Harlei, she seemed to be getting along well. Usopp was over there trying to calm her down. Ace and Luffy were finishing up their desert.

" I hoped you guys learned a lesson from all this," I said while I sat down in a chair by the porthole.

Chopper nodded, " Harlei you could've really gotten hurt from that fall. You should be more careful, why didn't you stop yourself from falling with the Kuro-Kuro fruit?"

" I don't know!" Harlei sobbed into her arms, " I tried but it didn't work! My cursed fruit won't work."

" That's strange, you didn't fall in any water so how could that be?" Usopp questioned.

Although their conversation was interrupted by Sanji-kun's plead for Belen to stop apologizing, " Belen-chan! I'm okay! You didn't hit me very hard, just hard enough to knock me out! It's okay!"

" Sanji-kun! I went berserk just over a stupid cell phone! I'm really sorry for choking you too!" Belen whined.

" Belen shut up, he forgives you for the billionth time," I mumbled.

" You shut up Nami! If I wasn't tied to together I'd beat the crap out of you!" Belen yelled back at me.

" Like you could! You are nothing but a city slicking hoe!"

" I am not going to lose to some country walkin' bitch!"

She finally went over the crossing point; I am about a frog hair away from punching the daylights out of that weirdo 18 year old. I stood up and rolled my sleeves up to my elbows, veins popping out of my fists. Belen seemed scared as I approached her. She barred her teeth into her bottom lip until blood seeped out of it. She was giving me the same glare she gave me when we got into the first fight.

" Not this again, ladies can't we resolve this?!" Sanji yelled.

" Hell no!" Harlei yelled, " You can't call her a slicking hoe without my permission! Nami I don't care if we are nakama or whatever, friends cooperate and do not call each other names!" Harlei eyes turned purple and the ropes around Belen were shattered were shattered.

" Speak for your little bitchy friend over there," I mumbled, pointing at Belen.

" Out of self defense!" Belen yelled in defense.

" Harlei what are you doing?!" Chopper cried.

" I'm helping out my friend, I knew something was up when she was being nice all of a sudden! I hate phony people!" Harlei stood up; she clutched her hurt wrist and a glow circled around it. She then tore the wrap around it, despite Chopper's despair, and the moved it around. Her wrist had healed.

" Whoa! Harlei!" Usopp was astonished as the teen as she walked up to me.

" Nice one there Har," Belen stood up, she picked up her spear that was hidden under Sanji-kun's bed, " Let's show her what a couple of city slicker hoes can do."

" My pleasure," her brow fell into an evil glare.

I know now that I am very much in for more than I am expecting. These girls are a little more than they seem, but that doesn't mean they can beat me. However, I don't feel like fighting them. They began walking towards me, though. To my advantage, Sanji-kun stopped them before they got even a foot near me. He wasn't looking very happy. From the looks of it, it's just Sanji-kun and me in this battle. Usopp and Chopper are obviously too scared out of their wits to participate.

" I'm not going to let you two fight Nami-san," he stepped towards Belen and Harlei, " You two really need to calm down, I know you're mad, but that does not mean you have to fight each other like barbarians."

Belen and Harlei looked at each other and then grinned. It wasn't that 'Alright you win' type of grin, it was the 'I've got an evil plan, are you with me?' sort'a grin. This evil smile scared both Usopp and Chopper, although it hardly fazed me at all. They looked at Sanji-kun with big teary eyes and said in baby voices, " Sanji-kun?? Can we pwease show Nami we are stronger?? She made us very angry and we just couldn't resolve the problem with words. Pweeaase??"

" Heh, yah that's not going to work with me," Sanji-kun said crossing his arms, " Nami-san needs her rest for so she can navigate this ship tomorrow."

" Thank you Sanji-kun," I smiled at the cook.

" Anything for you Nami-swaaan!" he started swooning for me again.

Harlei and Belen looked at Sanji-kun with disbelief; they turned around and crouched over. They were whispering about something devious I bet. Sanji-kun gave me a look, which I just returned back. They popped back up, smiling again. They walked up to Sanji-kun again, but this time they got really close. You could tell Sanji-kun was getting very nervous as they nuzzled themselves into his chest. This can't be good.

" Sanji-kuun?" Belen said looking into his eyes with a lot of passion, " Harlei and I really just want to have a friendly fight with Nami, we won't hurt her."

" Yeah Sanji-kuuun," Harlei batted her eyelashes, " We just want to prove a point."

Sanji-kun looked at the girls with hearts in his eyes, " Sorry girls…I can't betray Nami-swan though."

Belen grinned; she tugged on the brim of her shirt and moaned, " It's getting really hot in here. Imagine what it's be like outside, all sweaty and hot from all the fighting. I think we need to lighten up on these clothes, right Sanji-kun?"

" Haii!" Sanji-kun smiled perversely, " I'll help you Belen-cwhan!!"

I frowned, "It isn't going to be hot, baka. It's already starting to drizzle outside."

" Oh come on Nami, how stupid do you think we are. Don't answer that by the way," Belen said to me.

" It's the after shock from the storm smarts," I mumbled.

" Oh well, to our advantage," Harlei said smiling. She gestured Sanji-kun to come closer and whispered something in his ear. Then suddenly Sanji-kun nearly went through the roof when she pulled away. He immediately stepped out of their way and approached me.

" Oh come on guys, it's two against one. That's not fair," I complained.

" Yah well guess what, since when are pirates fair? You steal remember," Belen said in a low voice.

Oh shit.

Zoro and Alyssa- 

**(Nobodies POV)**

" I hope that's enough blankets for you two," Misato set down the last of the many blankets she found on the floor where Alyssa and Zoro were going to sleep, " I'll leave the fire place on so you guys will be warm."

" Um thanks, good night," Alyssa said.

" Good night," Misato waved good-bye and walked out.

Zoro laid his head on the pillow, but cracked open an eye when he saw Alyssa messing with her cell.

" What are you doing?" he asked, turning on his side.

" Checking to see if Harlei or Belen called me. You'd think they'd be worried," Alyssa mumbled while rushing through the buttons on the cell.

" Psh, probably," Zoro muttered and then closed his eyes again.

" Zoro," Alyssa put her cell away and sat next to the swordsmen, " I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean what I said to take you the wrong way. You are my favorite on the crew anyways."

" What?!" Zoro's eyes bolted open when she said this. He quickly sat up, deeply blushing, and said, " Are you talking about what you said to Misato. Cause I'm really not sure I'm in any position-"

" Zoro calm down, before I said that. Things tend to leak out of my mouth sometimes. Wait in what position?" Alyssa looked at him strangely.

"Huh?" Zoro blushed again, " Nothing, never mind. Continue on."

" Oh well I just wanted to say that even though you scare me a lot sometimes, I still feel protected when I'm next to you," Alyssa pulled her hair back.

" Neh, it's part of being nakama," he mumbled, lying back down.

Alyssa laid down also, then pressed herself against his back and murmured, " I know, but I like to think that you care about me. That could be just wishful thinking."

Zoro's body tensed up a bit. At this point now he really wished he had Harlei's devil fruit power. He wanted to know what Alyssa was thinking, " Wishes sometimes come true."

" Sometimes," she nuzzled herself closer to him.

" Alyssa…" Zoro sighed, he needed to change the subject, "Do you have friends that are guys?"

" Yah…but they aren't strong, or brave like you are. They are just skirt chasing perverts," she mumbled.

" Like the love cook?"

" No, Sanji respects woman. There's a difference between being a pervert and respecting woman rather than being a pervert and thinking woman are just theirs to keep."

" Oh, I hate men like that. Woman and men are equal, I despise people who think woman are just a prize that comes with life. It's sickening," Zoro grunted.

" That's what I like about you Zoro. You don't care about what other's think about you, you just move along with your life and move forward to your dream. There are few guys that are like that in my world," Alyssa sighed, " Makes it hard to choose a boyfriend."

Zoro turned around and faced Alyssa, " Your world seems a little cruel."

" You have no idea, but yours is a little crueler don't you think. Belen told me about your past and how you lost a friend. She told me about everyone's horrible beginnings; how could life be so forgiving, yet so intriguing from happiness, " Alyssa's face took a serious form.

Zoro laughed quietly. Alyssa frowned at him, " What's so funny?"

"Nothing, your words though. 'Intriguing from happiness'? You make it sound like we all aren't happy," Zoro couldn't help but run his hand against her face.

" Well how could you seem so happy after such horrible pasts," Alyssa looked confused.

Zoro smiled, " I guess it's from learning from the bad and looking forward to our futures for good."

" I guess…" Alyssa sighed but then looked up at Zoro's smile. She scooted closer to him.

" Alyssa…" Zoro murmured, " I…"

"Shh," Alyssa shushed him, " I know you're caught up in being the greatest swordsman and I know not even I can take place of what you really love, which is your swords and your dreams. I won't stand in your way, but do you think once couldn't hurt, just once?"

" Once…" her mumbled slowly as his lips inched closer to hers, and closer, and closer until almost-

" _**Cutie calling! Pick it up Alyssa! You know you want to!" **_

Alyssa's phone chimed loudly the same phrase over and over again, " Damn." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID. She sighed and turned her phone off. She turned around, " Sorry Zoro I-"

The swordsman was already on the other side, far away from her, trying to sleep. He mumbled in a harsh tone, " Sorry Alyssa I don't steal. I can't take what somebody else already has…go to sleep."

" Zoro I…"

" I said go to sleep."

Alyssa laid down on the opposite side and as a single tear fell down her face she said under her breath, " I'm sorry."

* * *

**Okay a little fluff for all of you. Long chapter to make up that I did not update the week before… I'm sleepy…I'm going to go to bed…**


	28. Lost Nakama

**I know, I know it took long. Heh, well yah I had another swim meet and didn't get home till like 11:00pm on a school night. Yes it was very fun, NOT. Yeah well I better get on with this second-in-a-row really long chapter or at least somewhat long.**

**Zoro: Are you doing okay? You seem a little dreary today.**

**Me: It could be because I'm SICK! Damn flu shot, they poke a hole in you just to make you arm ache for like ever and then it doesn't even work. I feel like beating the crap out of someone.**

**Everyone: -Steps Away-**

**Me: Yah you better move!**

**Dust Bunny: Sanji-kunZoro-san doesn't own One Piece, even to her saddest grief. **

**Me: Who let you in here?

* * *

**

**C_H_a_P_t_E_r _28_**

Harlei sent a psychic wave at Nami, sending her through the wall and into the drizzling outside world. The two teammates ran after the navigator. Nami got up and withdrew her Clima-tact; she put together the weather-making weapon. Usopp and Chopper stood in the hole that the girls had made; they watched the beginning of a very poignant fight between nakamas. Sanji stood at the outside doorway, face left emotionless. He could not bare to watch what he had just done to let Harlei and Belen fight Nami. Ace and Luffy were still inside, unaware of the fight going on outside. Who knows what would happened if they did.

Belen clashed into Nami, thrusting her spear at her. Nami blocked all the moves with her rod; she thrashed the pole into Belen's abdominal. Belen flew across the floor, crying out in pain. Harlei concentrated on her opponent, she kept her eyes locked on her target and then sent a dark wave at her. Nami dodged it and ran after Harlei. Harlei sensed the move Nami was about to make and quickly evaded it. She endeavored another dark wave at Nami, but almost immediately failed. Belen got up and charged at Nami with her spear. Expertly, she swung the back of her spear around. The paintbrush in the back drew a throwing dagger. She pelted the dagger at Nami, who stopped it with a heat ball. She then threw her spear at her, this time scraping her arm.

" Ahghhh!!" Nami cried out. Belen threw her spear at her again, barely missing and then ending up stabbed into the hard wood floorboards. Nami fell over; she wasn't able to keep her balance due to the slightly deep cut in her arm. She clutched her bleeding limb, taking in labored breaths. Her body began to tremble in the cold. She hastily got back up though; she wasn't ready to lose this fight.

" Still up for this fight Nami? It's two against one; you're bound to lose. Just apologize to us and we'll leave you be," Harlei's eyes shown purple, gathering energy with her psyche.

" No way!" Nami yelled to them, " You two started this and now I'm going to end it! I don't care if you guys are spoiled, pampered, over-tempered egomaniacs! I cannot stand your mood swings! I think I'm going to die if I hear another one of your sappy complaints! You guys are even the main reason why Alyssa and Zoro got lost at sea!"

" You think that even hurts us?" Belen yelled back, " We come from a harsh world, Nami! I'm not talking about mean people with guns and knifes! I'm talking about people calling you mean names or pointing out the worst parts of you instead of recognizing the good parts. You can't even punch them in the face without getting kicked out of school for of week! These people emotionally and mentally scar you and believe me that whole 'sticks and stones may break my bones, but names can never hurt me' crap doesn't really apply!"

" What are you talking about?" Nami steadied herself.

" We know what real pain is, we've been through pure pressure over a million times. Pain isn't cuts and bruises, it's the inner feeling you get when you are truly empty inside, but I guess you'd never know that feeling, considering that you're a witch who gets what ever she wants by stealing. Unlike you we have to work to get what we want. All you have to do is wave your finger and a couple of men do your work for you," Harlei flipped a chunk of wet hair out of her face. She felt tears come on, but she did her best to hold them back. All that the girls were saying was true, but deep down they knew it's not Nami's fault. They just couldn't bring it upon themselves to believe it.

Usopp then suddenly ran out into the rain, he stood between the girls and said in a slightly anxious voice, " I-I c-can't let y-you guys f-fight a-any more! A-as your sh-shipmate it's m-my duty t-to keep y-you from f-fighting!!"

Chopper quickly ran out to Usopp, he yelled, " Mine too! Usopp is right!"

Sanji, without looking up from the floorboards, slowly walked to the three. He mumbled in a quiet voice, " It's heart breaking to see you three fight. Don't throw away your friendship just for a lousy argument."

"Guys?" Nami dropped her staff and backed away.

"Sanji-kun, Chopper, Usopp…how can you guys-" Belen began, but Sanji interrupted her.

" What do you think Luffy would say if he saw you guys like this?"

" We're nakama, not enemies. How can you guys fight like this?!" Chopper cried out, tears were falling down his face.

" I don't want to be nakama with this self absorbed freak!!" Harlei screamed, " I can't stand it anymore!!"

"I'd like nothing more than to kill her…" Belen mumbled under her breath, hoping no one would hear her. Nami's face fell dark; she remained silent.

" HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT WITH A STRAIGHT FACE!!" Sanji yelled louder than ever, " I can't believe you two would even think that!!"

Chopper, Usopp, and Nami gasped. This was extremely paranormal for the chef. Normally losing his temper would be normal, but it isn't towards a lady.

" Why are you taking her side!? She is part of this too!!!" Belen screamed back,

" I'm on nobodies side but my own, you two are just the main cause of this!!!" Sanji barked.

" Don't yell at her like that! Man Sanji was I wrong about you! I thought you were a gentlemen!" Harlei snapped at the chef.

Sanji's fingers bore into his fists, he started to shake out of fury. Chopper quickly grabbed his pant leg and yelled to the chef, " Sanji! Stop!"

Belen bit her bottom lip; she began shaking again. She shut her eyes and focused her energy. She took in a deep breath and exhaled. Flames shot out of her fists. The shipmates gasped as they saw the flames grow bigger from her anger. Belen was still a beginner at firebending and it was such a long time ago that she had practiced, she had nearly forgot. She pointed one of her fists at Nami and then pulled the other back and mumbled; " I'll just settle this now and prove that life would be better with this damn navigator."

" Belen, what are you doing?!" Harlei panicked, she knew that Belen was still a beginner.

Nami gasped and then froze, tears fell down her face. Sanji saw the navigator's tears and then sent a deep glare at Belen.

Belen quickly shifted arms, " HAAAAH!!!" She began to shoot a long stream of flames, but then was suddenly hit. A long black leg swung around and hit her in the cheekbone, hard. Belen cried out in pain and flew back, hitting the railing. Harlei's mouth fell open, Usopp just stared at Sanji, Nami started to cry softly, and Chopper let out a big wail, " Sanji!! What have you done!! You could kill her!!!!!" The little reindeer quickly ran over to the immobile body. He quickly examined her. Belen wasn't dead or unconscious, her body just didn't move. Instead she began to cry from the intense pain. Sanji heard her loud sobs and then stared at his legs, his feet were slightly covered in crimson blood. His stomach twisted into a knot.

_What **have** I done?!_ The chef thought to himself.

Just then the kitchen door opened, it was Luffy. The captain didn't have the silly expression on his face that'd he would normally have. His eyes were dark with fury and his teeth barred into his jaw. Ace stood behind his younger brother, his face in shock.

" Luffy…I just…" Sanji began.

" Sanji, I saw it all from the port hole. It's okay, you had good intentions," Luffy said silently. Luffy walked past the silent cook, he walked over to Harlei. He grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her off the ground. His grip was so solid; it nearly broke through Harlei's several shirts. She looked at his apprehensive eyes; she felt tears fall down her eyes.

" How can you three do this!!!" he yelled. He thrashed Harlei into the ground. She lifted her head from the ground and began to sob loudly.

" Luffy, don't be too harsh," Ace said quietly. Sanji wanted to yell at the captain, but he knew that he shouldn't be talking, nor was it his place to talk. Usopp stood were he was; he knew Luffy could take care of this. Chopper was at Belen's side, checking her injury and watching the quarrel. Nami watched silently, she had stopped weeping and just sat leaning against the wall, heart full of guilt as Harlei and Belen took the beating from what she started. Harlei got up from the ground and ran up to Luffy. She took in a deep breath and threw her fist at the captain, but he caught her hand. She punched him again, missing once more. She kept on punching and punching until she tired herself out. She stood there, in front of the captain, sobbing and gasping for air.

"I'm too weak…" Harlei cried. Luffy stared at her with uncompassionate eyes; his teeth bore into his bottom lip again. He smacked her across the cheek, not as hard as Sanji kicked Belen, but enough to make her cry harder. " Don't ever say that!! You are not weak! If you weren't strong then what are you doing on this ship!!"

Harlei stared at Luffy and she just continued to cry. She tried to run into the cabin, but Ace grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He wrapped his strong arms around her and held as she cried. Usopp walked up to Luffy, he put his hand on the captain's shoulder. " You did the right thing, Captain."

" My crew is falling apart without Zoro or Alyssa, we need them back as soon as possible," Luffy pulled his hat over his eyes.

Sanji walked over to Belen and Chopper, his heart heavy with guilt. He knelt down by the shaking body. " Is she going to be okay?"

" No broken bones, mainly just fractures in bruises. She's in a lot of pain. I've never seen her cry like this," he explained while cleaning away the blood from her cheek.

Sanji reached down to touch her, but Chopper mumbled, " I wouldn't touch her, she's pretty petrified of you."

Sanji ignored the reindeer's warning and caressed her cheek that hadn't been struck. He felt her entire body tense up; she looked up at him with teary eyes and mouthed a few words that struck him right in the heart. " Get away from me…" She rested her head back down on the wood floor, crying more abiding sobs.

" Sanji…" Chopper began.

He got up and walked away with a heavy heart.

**On some other Island----**

" Alice where on earth are we?" Lacy asked as she got up from her tousled position.

" Correction, Lacy, Where on this 'cartoon' earth are we," Alice mumbled, rubbing the back of her head.

The two teens stared at their surroundings; they were in a large metal room. It was freezing inside and there was only one little window, no doors. The metal was hard metal, most likely wootz steal.

" Great, I've only been on this stupid crew for about 3 days and now I'm already put into solitary. Well that's what happens when you're an outlaw…" Alice sighed.

"Alice, come look at this," Lacy was by the small window, " Look outside."

" Holy cow!!"

The outside was covered in endless snow. They were about 20 stories high from the ground. They banged on the glass of the window but it didn't budge.

" Dang, tempered glass," Alice cursed.

The girls couldn't remember how they got there. All they remember was waking up then falling back asleep again.

" You don't think…" Lacy looked at Alice.

Alice looked at her with wide eyes, " No…"

" I'm calling Alyssa, she'll get a hold of Luffy," Lacy quickly scoured her pockets for her cell phone and dialed Alyssa's phone number.

**In another Island---**

_' Honey why are you callin' me so late? __It's kind'a hard to talk right now __Honey why are crying? Is everything okay?_ _ I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud'_

" So much for whispering! You too damn loud!! DAMN phone, I thought I shut you off!!" Alyssa yelled she chucked her phone at the wall. Alyssa clamped her hands over her mouth, she had yelled too loud.

' _Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak'_

Alyssa got up and grabbed her phone. She flung it open and mumbled into it, " Hello?"

" ALYSSA!! Yes! Yes!"

She didn't bother to look at the caller ID, she slammed it shut and dropped it onto the ground.

_' Honey why are you callin' me so late?  
It's kind'a hard to talk right now Honey why are crying? Is everything okay?_ _I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud' (Lips of an Angel,(by Hinder. Not mine)_

" DAMN IT!! DAMN IT!! DAMN IT!!!" Alyssa screamed, " Why does it have to be this song!!!"

She flung the phone open again and screamed, " What the hell is wrong with you!! Do you know what time it is?!"

" That doesn't matter right now, Alyssa. Sorry that you're sleeping but we have a problem. A huge problem!"

" Who is this?"

" Look at your caller ID lazy bum!"

Alyssa pulled the phone away from her ear and glanced at the bright text 'Lacy'

" Shit, sorry. I'm in a little predicament myself."

" I'm sorry to hear that Alyssa but we've been captured!"

" You seem to have it on the easy end."

"What do you mean?"

" I fell off the ship and Zoro tried to save me. There was a storm and ya…we sort of turned up on an island."

" Oh god! Are you okay?"

" Peachy."

" Well at least you are with someone who can protect you, I'm stuck in solitary with Alice."

" How'd you manage that?"

" Heck, if I knew that do you think I would be here calling you."

" Sorry it's hard to keep tract when you're depressed."

" Wanna talk about it?"

Beep Beep!"

" Hold on, I have a call."

Alyssa switched lines.

"Hello?"

"Alyssa!!"

" Jeez I'm a natural celebrity."

"Alyssa!!!! It's Harlei!!"

" I know, that's what caller ID is for."

" Alyssa are you and Zoro okay!?"

" Yah…why are you crying?"

" Oh Alyssa, something awful happened!"

" Jeez the world is full of problems nowadays."

" Alyssa!! The crew is falling apart without you and the green guy!"

" Why are you saying my name every time you start a sentence?"

" AAAH!"

" Fine, fine…what happened?"

**Back on the Going Merry---**

Sanji walked towards the bathroom holding his toothbrush. He saw that Ace and Usopp were waiting in line at the door.

" Why is there a line?" He asked as he approached the bathroom.

" Harlei is still in there," Ace said.

"What is she doing?"

" Crying, and talking to someone…" Usopp mumbled, pressing his ear on the door.

" Moreover, what are you doing Usopp? Sanji glared at the long nosed friend.

" Trying to listen but… nothing never mind," Usopp backed away.

" That's what I thought," Sanji crossed his arms.

" Maybe we should open the door, " Ace reached for the doorknob.

" Tried, it's locked."

" Oh well, that's not how I roll anyways," Sanji lifted his leg up and kicked the door open.

Through the splintered wood they saw Harlei, sitting on one end of the bathtub. Her eyes were red and puffy and tears were streaming down her face. What was really strange was she wasn't holding a phone or a Den Den Moshi; she was talking to the wall, as it seems. She stopped the sentence she was going to say, she looked up at the three straw hats.

" Alyssa, I'll tell you the rest later. I have to go…bye," her eyes flashed and she stared at the ground.

Ace stepped into the bathtub and sat on the opposite side of tub. Usopp sat on the floor and leaned against the wall. Sanji leaned against the rim of the former door and lit a cigarette. Harlei pulled her knees closer to her chest and bore her face into her kneecaps.

" Harlei you were talking to Alyssa?" Usopp asked.

" Yes."

" But I thought you weren't able to contact her?" Ace said.

" I thought I wasn't but I found that I could telepathically intercept phone calls. I finally found Alyssa's and Lacy's conversation. Zoro and Alyssa are okay; they found some kind people on an island. I told her what happened…" Harlei wiped away the tears in her eyes.

" What about Alice-chan and Lacy-chan?" Sanji asked.

" They're okay, I eavesdropped on their conversation. They seem to be on some snowy island in a prison. I'm not sure why, but my theory is that there on the island after the one Zoro and Alyssa are on. Oh and about Zoro and Alyssa…I don't know why but I'm getting really bad vibes."

"We can talk about it later, Harlei, but why are you crying. What's the matter?" Ace asked.

Harlei looked around the small room and mumbled in a small voice, " I think the maximum capacity for this room is only two…"

Ace looked at the other two. They immediately stood up and were about to walk out the door. Harlei quickly said, " Sanji, I talked to Belen telepathically. I don't think she's mad at you, shocked maybe, but not mad. Go talk to her please."

Sanji smiled and bowed to her, " I never fail to comply for an order from a lady."

**A couple minutes later---**

Sanji stood at the door of the infirmary. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He saw Belen lying on the bed; sleeping soundly. Sanji walked slowly to the bed. He knelt by the bedside and sighed deeply. He rested his head on her arm and let out an even deeper sigh.

" Belen-chan…I can't express how sorry I am…I just couldn't…I…I," Sanji began.

" Sanji-kun…"

" I couldn't control my self…Normally I don't hit girls…actually I…"

"Sanji-kun-"

" You see I had to protect Nami-san…and you were sort of going berserk…I-"

" SANJI-KUN!!!"

" Huh?" Sanji looked up to see Belen lying on her side. Her face was about 40 percent bandaged and she had a dark black eye. Blood was starting to seep through the bandages and she has a large on her other cheek from where she fell.

" Belen-chan! I'm so so so so sorry! I can't ever forgive myself!! If I've hurt you then I've hurt myself ten-no hundred times more!" Sanji blurted out.

"Sanji-kun, if you keep on interrupting me then I won't be able to forgive you and then I'm going be forced to smack you," Belen placed a finger on his lips.

Sanji stayed quiet.

"Thank you," Belen sat up and patted the end of the bed, " Sit with me."

Sanji stood up and sat next to her. She scooted closer to him and began to talk, " I was letting my jealousy towards Nami get the best of me, she's pretty, she's strong, and she's smart and skilled. I've never liked her when I started to watch the show because of her bad attitude but I guess I couldn't contradict her very well seeing that I'm the biggest bitch there is."

" Belen-chan you aren't-"

Belen reached and grabbed his hand, " Please let me finish Sanji-kun, and you had every right to kick me. I was going way out of line trying to kill her and all. I can't stand competition…so I look for ways to eliminate it. The only people who should really be apologizing are Nami, Harlei, and I."

" Belen-chan…wait a minute Nami-san?"

" Hey the only person who can call me a bitch is me, I won't take anyone agreeing with me when it comes to me insulting myself," Belen giggled, " Sanji-kun I'm really sorry."

" I'm sorry too and I forgive you, I still shouldn't have kicked you," Sanji pulled her close and hugged her.

" I forgive you also," Belen said smiling.

* * *

**Awww what a touching chapter, I didn't think I could get that dramatic. I know I know Luffy and Sanji a bit out of character, sorry but it kind'a had to happen. Well here's a somewhat long chapter. I'll try to update soon. Thanks for reviews!**


	29. Anger

**Nanananana BATMAN! Hahahahaha I'm such a spazz. Well I only got two reviews telling me that I should continue so I suppose I have to. I'm almost done anyways, the climax starts next chapter, Ja Ne. **

**I don't own One Piece; if I did Sanji would be mine and only mine.**

**

* * *

CHAPTER: 20 nine**

Ace stroked Harlei's hair strawberry blonde hair, her head rested gently on his broad shoulder. He sat got out of the bathtub, carrying Harlei, and stretched his cramped legs. He walked into the girl's room and set Harlei on her hammock.

As he walked out he muttered something like, " That's enough drama for one day." Then he hobbled to the men's quarters and went to sleep. (A/N: There shall be a flashback next chapter, don't wine)

**On some uncharted Island-**

" Why did Harlei hang up on me?" Alyssa mumbled to herself, " I hate that song…I should have done away with it when I had the chance…now it stuck in my damn ipod.

" Okay Alyssa, what will it take for you the shut the hell up?" Zoro muttered loudly while sitting up.

Alyssa glared at Zoro, she stilled remembered what had happened a few hours ago. She knew it wasn't his fault; she just doesn't enjoy blaming herself as much either.

" Sorry, the most dreadful song in the world played on my ring tone. I spazz every time I hear it," Alyssa made sure this time that she turned off her phone.

" How can a simple song be so dreadful that it makes you scream?" Zoro yawned, " You're too loud."

Alyssa sighed, " Frick…telling you this is probably going to make me cry…oh well. It was my old boyfriends favorite song. We broke up…and well he sang it to me at the club once. He dedicated it to me… and I was so harsh to him…he was a sweet person."

" What's the song?"

Alyssa walked over to the fireplace where she left her jacket and pulled out her pink ipod nano. She took off its protective seal and turned it on. She switched to the song Lips of an Angel by Hinder. She handed Zoro the headphones.

" Put those in your ears. This one on your left, the other on your right, don't worry they won't hurt you if I don't turn it up to loud. You're gonna have to listen to this on your own, I have to sit this one out. I'm not up for listening to this song, not yet at least," Alyssa pulled her legs closer to herself.

Zoro did as she said and listened quietly to the song. He frowned most of the time, he took the headphones off when the song was over and said, " Songs to sappy for my taste. What is he supposed to be saying?"

"We live separate lives yet we both know that we both love each other…but I took it the wrong way and screamed my head off at him. I thought he was meaning something like ' I know we are over, but you make me want to cheat on my girlfriend.' It got me really mad because his knew girlfriend was one of my good friends…" Alyssa rolled up her headphones and stuck the ipod back into her coat pocket, then putting the coat on.

" I'm no expert on love and that shit, save that crud for the love doctor, but what I'm picking up from this is breaking up with that guy was a big mistake and you regret it," Zoro leaned against the wall.

" Yeah, I guess that is what I'm saying. However, I know now that jumping to conclusions probably isn't the way to go," Alyssa stuffed her cell phone into her pocket.

" Alright then tell me this, do you ever want to go back in time and change your thoughts?" Zoro asked.

" Well now that I think about it, I don't. People make mistakes…I suppose that's just life," Alyssa examined her torn apart cuticles.

" Good answer," Zoro mumbled.

Alyssa sat in silence and stared at the swordsman and then asked out of the blue," What time is it?"

"For you to get a watch."

"That's the corniest line ever! That's a definite cliché."

" Whatever, it's 11:20."

" Wow it's late…"

"Sure is."

" This conversation is getting a little-" Alyssa began but the suddenly Zoro slapped his hand over her mouth.

" Mmm?" Alyssa muttered. She meant something along the lines of " What?"

" Shh, we're being watched," Zoro snatched his swords and stood up, dragging Alyssa with him.

" Get out here right now so I can beat the crap out of you!" he yelled.

Just then a two figures appeared out of nowhere. One of them was a tall man with black hair. He was wearing dark clothes and he had two machine guns. The other one was a woman with blonde, almost sliver, her chest size rocketed above even the combination of Nami's, Belen's, and Harlei's chest size. Alyssa knew that was pushing it, especially since Belen and Harlei were not small, plus we all know Nami is not small either. This though, even was standing near and it made Alyssa feel like a boy since she isn't the largest in the world.

Alyssa muttered something through Zoro's hand. It was something like, " Holy crap, I'm losing my feminism standing next to this chick!"

Zoro looked down at her, apparently he knew what she said and he smacked her on the top of her head. She muttered "Owww," and Zoro said, " Just let me do the talking."

" Roranoa Zoro and Alyssa Maria Rodriguez, how nice of you to fall into my trap," the man said.

"Mmmmmm!!!" Alyssa yelled, she said " Hey how'd you know my middle and last name!?"

" Trap?" Zoro clamped his hand harder against Alyssa's face, " What trap?"

" Let me give you a hint, do you know this obnoxious laugh?" the woman said, " Fufufufuuffufuuf!"

A light flashed quickly, instead of seeing the pair, it was Misato and Henteko. The illusion quickly faded, the pair took a strong resemblance of the couple. Zoro just grinned and Alyssa was still in shock.

" You're the old woman and the old man, heh why am I not surprised," Zoro laughed.

"Hmmmmmmmm!!" Alyssa yelled again. She said, " How in the world can you hide those whoppers? Misato is barely bigger than me! There has to be some sort of work of magic."

" Alyssa…" Zoro rolled his eyes.

"My name is Mikado and this is my partner Yoru-chan," Mikado, the male, said.

" Oh well it doesn't matter I'll kill you two anyways," Zoro mumbled while putting on his bandanna and unsheathing his swords. He set Alyssa down and said, " Stay out of the way, I'll be done soon."

Alyssa nodded and ran over to a corner.

" I'm afraid there is nowhere to go…hehehe," Yoru snapped her fingers, " Cloaking off!"

Just then the entire house just disappeared. All that was left was a practically deserted jungle with noises that make Luffy seem silent as a ladybug. Alyssa shrieked loudly and stumbled over back to Zoro's side, she clutched onto his leg.

" You know I never was the brave type," Alyssa mumbled in a bitter, shaky voice.

" I noticed, now get off me."

" Hahahahahah!!" the manic dude laughed loudly and pointed the guns at Zoro, " This is going to be easy and quick. I wonder why the boss wanted us, part of the Predominate 4, to eliminate you two."

"Predominate 4?" Alyssa questioned.

" We're part of the Rat-Rat clan, the fiercest of them all," Yoru giggled in her crystalline tone of voice, " We are number 3 of the 4 others."

"I'm not good at math or anything, but I thought you said there was 4. Counting you would be 6," Alyssa corrected.

"Each number resembles a group of attackers, some come in pairs others would come in groups up to 6," Yoru pulled a pistol out of her chest and pointed at Alyssa.

" You know Zoro I've never had much experience with guns…I'm not a very violent person, sometimes words hurt more than punches," Alyssa cowered.

" Not in this world Smarts," Zoro mumbled, " This group thing seems a lot like Baroque works. Oh well probably some fancy smancy weak group anyways. Good for practice."

"I have the green hair, you get the girl. We'll be back on Frost Age Island before morning," Mikado laughed manically and began shooting at the two. Zoro made his move quickly and pulled out his bandanna and tied it around his head. He flung Alyssa off his leg, causing her to fly into a tree, and dodged the rest of the nonstop bullets.

" Sorry, Alyssa! But I can't have you on my leg like that; you're going to get killed by just standing there so get your butt moving!" Zoro called to Alyssa.

" I'm not moving!!" Alyssa wailed but then saw a few bullets coming and muttered, " Okay maybe I am!"

Zoro reflected the bullets with his swords and launched an attack on him," **Oni-giri!! **" The attack shot Mikado into a tree.

"Zoro that was cool!!" Alyssa chimed while deflecting a bullet with her hand.

"Alyssa!!!" Zoro hollered.

" Sorry, fighting right!!" Alyssa charged Yoru but was smacked with some sort of weapon and pinned into the ground. Alyssa grinned, knowing she could just launch Yoru into the sea to swim with the fishes. She press her foot into Yoru's extremely large chest and yelled, " **Impact Impact no Rocket!!**" Although nothing happened. Alyssa seemed confused so she tried it again, " **Impact Impact no Rocket!!**" Alyssa felt tears come on when it didn't work the second time. Yoru grinned and laughed. She held a Kodachi (short sword) that she pulled out of her chest to Alyssa's neck. Alyssa knew now wasn't the time to make some wisecrack about her chest being a storage unit.

" Surprised?" she chimed, " Hahahahaha, seems our boss took away your fake-devil fruit powers a little earlier than planned. That's okay though, we don't have time to play games."

" What no!!" Alyssa cried, "**Impact Impact no Rocket!!**"

Nothing happened.

" **Impact Impact no Rocket!!**"

Nothing.

" **Impact Impact no Rocket!!**"

Still nothing. Alyssa began to sob; dying was not part of her To Do list. She grabbed Yoru's wrist that was holding the short sword and tried to bend it back like she would when a boy tries to grab her butt. However, the woman's wrist stood still and didn't budge. Yoru smacked Alyssa across the face and left an evident scratch on her face from her claw-like nails. Alyssa's wet tears mixed in with the blood running down her cheek, her eyes filled with fear.

" Humph, cry baby." Yoru muttered. The woman pinned Alyssa's feet down so she wouldn't kick her; the sword was inches from Alyssa's neck. Alyssa grabbed the hilt of the sword, trying to draw it way from her neck.

Zoro dodged a punch and looked over at Alyssa's situation. He cursed loudly and began to fight serious with Mikado. He stuck the Wado Ichimonji in his mouth and held his other two swords parallel from each other, "**Ushi Bari!**" (Bull Horns a.k.a Bull Charge)

He charged the attack at Mikado, but only got blasted in the face with a punch. Zoro staggered back, two of his swords was knocked to the ground. They slid to Alyssa's side, thankfully. Zoro new he had to finish Mikado off soon, or at least get him out of his hair. Alyssa was too much of a distraction to fight with, she's totally helpless without devil fruit powers. Zoro sprinted to Mikado, he pulled the Wado out of his mouth and called, " **Sanjuu-Roku Pondou Hou!!**" (36 Pound Cannon/ 36 Deathly Desires/ Single Sword-Rising Phoenix)

A cutting wave of wind sliced through Mikado, sending his body into a tree. Leaving no spot uncovered, blood flew everywhere. Zoro resheathed the Wado and untied his bandanna. Yoru stood up, letting Alyssa crawl from under her, and screamed, " Mikado-sama!!"

Alyssa grabbed one of Zoro's swords and unsheathed it, unaware or the extreme weight, she immediately fell to the ground. Yoru screamed again, " How dare you!! I suppose reinforcments are to be accquired then!"

The woman snapped her fingers, making Zoro's eyes flash red. She giggled and yelled, " Anger, a emotion our clan has full control of. We can make even the kindest person kill a flock of marines!"

" What?" Alyssa looked at her, worry filled her hazel eyes, " Even the kindest person…?"

" Yes," the woman grinned evily, " Now attack my slave!"

Zoro's speed was horrifiying, before Alyssa could even blink he had snatched both of his swords, pulled his bandanna on, and had Alyssa pinned to a tree in a matter of seconds. Her heart jumped as she felt his breath on her skin.

" Zoro…?" tears welled up in her eyes again.

" Hahaha! You are so stupid! Well I best be going, I hope you don't get to hurt to horribly!" Yoru began to walk away, swinging the half dead Mikado ove her shoulder.

" I've always hated you…" Zoro muttered under his breath, holding a cold blade up to her throat, " We should have just dumped you into the sea and let you drown your way to hell."

Alyssa's pulse raced, _I can't fight him, he'll kill me in a matter of seconds! What did she mean 'Even the kindest person?' I have to snap Zoro out of this or I'll be a gonner!!_

The blade pressed harder against her skin, blood began seeping through it. This power to control anger was different and somewhat familiar. Alyssa's tears began falling down her already tear-stained face. She only did what she had to do…

_Zoro…I care about you…I can't bare to see you like this…_

Alyssa pressed her lips against his, savoring the sweet taste of grog or and salt water, just before another cold blade speared right into her side.

" I love you…Zoro…" she mumbled before falling onto the hard, wet ground.

* * *

**I love you all! In a brotherly/sister like fashion, I left you a beautiful present! A cliff hanger! Muhahahahah!! I even translated Zoro's attacks into the snotty english dubb way, just in case. Can you guys pick up on why Luffy, Nami, Sanji, Belen, and Harlei were so full of anger? Hmm?**


End file.
